Divine Punishment
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Din, Nayru, and Farore, tired of a centuries old cycle, complain. They get punished by becoming the very thing they complain about as well as being cared for by their chosen. AU. *NEW CHAPTER UP!*
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I was reading this over and I realized it was in desperate need of some revising. It shouldn't take long (just got my own laptop FINALLY) so I should get it done in the next few weeks. I do not own _Zelda_. Enjoy the revised version of **_**Divine Punishment**_** and feel free to review. :)**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Well, here we go-again," Din said, her melodious voice dripping with annoyance. She and her sisters watched Hyrule and the surrounding regions from their home in the Heavens and at the same moment sighed.

The cycle as old as time was beginning again.

"How many times have they been reincarnated again?" Farore wondered as she watched an eighteen-year-old Link realize his destiny.

Again.

"I don't know, I lost count after 500 something," Nayru replied flatly as she watched Zelda, seventeen, change into a dress that she could describe to the thread.

Again.

"This is so boring! This cycle is pointless and all mortals are pointless too! Weak, stupid, all of them, I hate it!" Din raged, glaring daggers at twenty-six year old Ganondorf as darkness consumed him.

Again. Again, again, again, from one century to another everything was the same.

"I'm so bored!" Farore whined.

"Nothing exciting ever happens!" Nayru complained.

"I wish _**something**_ would happen!" Din yelled.

Suddenly the Heavens shook violently and an angry voice spoke.

"Foolish girls!" raged the Ruler of the Heavens. "If that is how you see your chosen and everything else, then a part of it you shall become! Mortal, weak, ignorant, and useless is what you now shall be!" Then the Heavens shook violently once again and Din, Nayru and Farore gasped as smothering darkness washed over them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know, please. See you soon!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: Next revised chapter, yay! I don't own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy! Also, thoughts that are capitalized, bold, italicized, and underlined are baby thoughts. Just italics is mature Din. This will be true for all chapters until they can use their little voices!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Howling wind followed by a sharp chill aroused Din from the darkness that dominated her.

_Oh, what...__**COLD**__... happened? Where...? __**SCARY, TOO DARK**__... the heck?_ Din blinked her eyes open, wondering why her thoughts sounded half mature and half babyish.

What was going on? What had happened? Where was she? She looked around her, fear growing in the pit of her stomach with each passing minute, which made her feel ridiculous, but strangely that feeling was fading quickly.

All around was sand, brown, jagged rocks, and darkness. She tried to stand, but fell down again, a cry escaping her that was not her melody like voice, but more a sharp yelp. What was wrong with her, why could she not even stand? She looked down at herself and couldn't believe her eyes.

She was small, really small, with short, chubby, legs and arms ended with tiny hands and feet.

What?The?Heck?

_How on_... _**COLD, WEALLY COLD**_... _No Din! Keep it together! You are not some baby, you are_... _**HUNGWY, WAN DADA, WHERE DADA?**_

This could not be happening. Suddenly with her mind rapidly declining in maturity, Din remembered her last time with her sisters, their complaint, and their punishment.

For the love of Hyrule, this was really happening.

_Great_, she thought, curling up in the sand, wishing she were warm. _I'm human and_... _**COWD, HUNGWY, WHERE DADA? I WAN DADA! WHERE I-.**_

A low growl stopped her mid thought and she looked in the direction it came from. Piercing yellow eyes gazed at her, framed by mangy gray-white fur. Din whimpered, and another appeared, evil grins showing off razor like teeth.

Wolfos, hungry ones.

_No, oh n_... _**SCARY DOGGY, DADA, WHERE AWE YOU, DADA!**_Din began to cry as the deadly duo stalked closer, their teeth and claws shining in the moonlight. At the sound of her cries, one of the Wolfos lunged and Din squeezed her eyes shut, utterly terrified as she waited for the pain.

It never came.

She heard a yelp and whine of pain, then a strong thud as something crashed into something else. More yips followed and Din opened her eyes just in time to see one Wolfo run for its life, while the other lay motionless near a rock, blood trickling from its head.

The sight made her cry more, her body quaking with pure terror.

_**DADA, DADA, I SCAWED**_... _I'm dead. I'm g-._A shadow suddenly fell over her and she froze. Slowly she turned and looked up. Amber eyes looked down at her, the gaze both hard and frightening.

"What are you doing out here?" a soft, deep voice questioned as the person knelt down. Din whimpered slightly, but stared at the man before her curiously. He was familiar. His tanned skin, red hair, amber eyes, and strong, muscled body; she had seen him before. Suddenly, she knew who he was and warmth spread through her.

It was her Dada. She held her arms up eagerly, smiling, her fear from earlier gone.

"Da," she gurgled happily, albeit with difficulty, hoping he would hold her so she could get warm. Shock ran across her father's face and he pulled away slightly.

"No, I..." he didn't finish and Din still held her arms up, whining slightly when he didn't move.

_**DADA, I COWD, HOWD DADA, PWEESE, I SCAWED**_... NO IDIOT HE'S NO-. Suddenly she was picked up and a warm cape wrapped around her, shielding her from the harsh wind.

"Get some sleep kid," his deep voice murmured. He started to walk and she snuggled closer, her thumb sliding into her mouth.

_**WAM, SWEEPY, WUV DADA. MMM, WAM**_... NO, DON'T FALL ASL-. Sleep at that moment claimed her and all her memories of who she was faded away, until the time would be right for her to remember.

Ganondorf looked around, hoping no one would see. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it didn't really matter; he would pass her off to the first Gerudo woman he saw the moment he returned to the Fortress.

_Still, for her to think of me as her father…. _He shook his head. He was no father; he doubted he ever would be. _Still though, perhaps it would be good to have an heir…._He let the thought trail away, unaware that he had just taken the first step towards something that would change his life.

* * *

**A\N: Hope you enjoyed the first revised chapter. Yeah, Ganondorf's not so nice this time around, but a reviewer was kind enough to point out that he was way to OOC in this chapter. However, he will still be the same Ganondorf we've come to love in later chapters.**

**After all, villain though he may be, he still will have a heart for his little girl. Everyone, even bad guys have got to have love for someone, right? See you all soon!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thanks to everyone who R&Red the first chapter. Time for Zelda and Nayru. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I promise they will get longer.**

**Still don't own _Zelda_. Enjoy.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Footsteps, shouts, voices; those were the things that slowly shattered the darkness that held Nayru. It faded away bit by bit, the nearby noise getting louder and clearer. Finally, the darkness faded away completely and Nayru could see. Dirty stone walls surrounded her, trash heaped in random areas.

_This is not home, where... __**HUNGRY, HUNGRY, WANNA EAT WAN-**__... Odd, where did that come from?_ Nayru wondered as she stood, or rather, tried. _Now what?_She tried again, and again, each attempt causing her to fall on her rear. When she fell a fourth time, she stayed down, utterly confused.

_What's wrong with you Nayru, you-...? __**HUNGRY! WANNA EAT NOW, WHERE FOOD? WH-**__…. What is wrong with me?_Nayru was growing scared, which in turn confused and scared her more. Why should she be scared, she was Nayru! Whatever was going on, she could figure it out.

_Okay, keep calm, and think... HUNGRY... Why do I keep thinking like a child? No, don't worry about. First find out where you... __**HUNGRY, SCARY, SMELLY BAD**__... FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE AND WHY YOU CAN'T WALK,_ Nayru ordered herself. The baby talk would be worried about later, important things first.

She could feel rough stones press into her back and rear, and unpleasant smells made her nose wrinkle. A look to the left showed only more stone walls and trash that eventually led to a dead end. A look to the right however showed a wide opening, and beyond that people bustling about.

_Okay, I'm... __**H-**__... I'm in an alley, which means I have to be in Hyrule, hopefully... __**FIRSTY, WANNA SUM MILK! **__What is wrong with me?_

She _had _to move, keep her mind concentrated on something other than her bizarre new way of thinking. She tried to stand one more time, but failed. It was humiliating, but she was going to have to crawl if she wanted to move.

She started to crawl towards the alley entrance, noticing she felt different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Suddenly, her hand splashed into something wet, and with a squeak of surprise, looked down. It was just a puddle of water, but her reflection made her freeze.

She was tiny, and her skin was soft, but ever so slightly chubby. Her long, almost knee length sky blue hair was no longer thick and wavy, but thin, silky ringlets that barely reached her shoulders. All her facial features- nose, mouth, and ears were small; just like the rest of her. She stared at her reflection, the truth sinking in.

She was a baby; a weak, defenseless, all alone baby.

_Oh my, we really did get_... _**OH, FUN! SPWASHY, SPWASHY!**_she hit the water again and again, giggling each time the water hit her face.

_No Nayru, keep_... _**SPW**_... _keep it together, find help!_ It took all her effort to pull herself away from the puddle. She had to find help quickly, before she lost all sense of maturity. She crawled to the alley entrance and for a moment watched all the Hylians move about.

Someone was bound to help her, after all what woman could resist a cute, lost baby? Crawling out into the busy square, she tried to get people to notice her. She wove past people's feet, tugging on dress bottoms and pant legs while making whining noises, hoping someone would notice her.

Few stopped, and even fewer looked down at her, those who did just looked away in disgust and moved on.

_Why won't anyone he-_... _**SCAWEE, TOO CWOUDED, FIRSTY, HUNGWEE**_. She just continued on, getting desperate. Finally one person stopped and she felt relief that was short lived. The man looked down at her for a moment, and then his face twisted with repulsion.

"Get outta here ya little blue haired freak," the man snarled, kicking her out the way. Yelping in pain she landed a small distance away, flat on her stomach. About that time someone walked by, stepping on her hand, which made her scream, the tears that had started falling down her face suddenly going faster.

The person, a young teenage boy, looked down and glared. "You little snot nosed brat! Get out of m-"

"And may I ask as to what the problem here is?" a young, feminine voice full of authority questioned suddenly, making the boy stop midsentence. Nayru watched as the boy bowed; his back to her, which blocked her view of who he was speaking and bowing to.

"Your Highness, I... that is I... I w-"

"Leave, be on your way please," the voice cut off gently, but firmly. Quicker than lightning, the boy was gone and Nayru could see who he had been speaking to.

Warm, violet-blue eyes gazed at her as the person, a young, teenaged girl, approached, smiling. The girl knelt so she was on Nayru's level and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears. "What you doing all by yourself sweetheart?" she whispered her voice soft, sweet, and very soothing. "Did you get lost?"

_Oh! I know_... _**HOLDY, WANNA BE HOLDED**_! The last of Nayru's memories were fading rapidly, almost gone. Whoever this person was, she was going to have to trust her. She held up her arms and the girl laughed, her voice sounding like music.

"Come here little one," she said, picking Nayru up and standing. Nayru liked her instantly and she laid her head on the girl's shoulder, her soft blond hair tickling her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of you," the girl whispered as she began to walk away. Almost instantly she was met by a woman who gazed at Nayru with shock.

"Your highness, what is that?" she demanded. The girl holding Nayru laughed gently.

"A baby, if I'm not mistaken." she gazed at her attendant. "Why?"

"Your highness, look at her, she's filthy, and most likely covered with germs! Plus, look how strange she looks, just put her down," the woman suggested, looking down her nose at Nayru. Nayru just snuggled closer, whimpering slightly.

"A nice bath will cure any filthiness, and she doesn't look strange, she's adorable, plus she's lost and scared to death. I can't leave her." If Nayru liked her before, she loved her now.

_I just wish I could... __**HUNGY, HOPE MAMA**__... Mama? Where did t-._

"Besides, how can I expect the people to serve and respect the royal family if they think I don't even care for them? I don't care if this child is a peasant, as long as she is in my care, she'll be treated as if she were my own. And, if no one claims her, then she _will_ be my daughter. My decision is final." the girl said, breaking Nayru's thoughts.

"... Zelda," the woman pleaded. The girl, Zelda, shook her head.

"No, my mind is made up. Now come, let's get back to the castle. I'm hungry, and it sounds like you are too," she said to Nayru, tapping her nose. She giggled and smiled at Zelda.

"Ma," she mumbled happily. Zelda smiled and held her close.

"I love you my little one. I just know you're meant to be mine and you'll be the most beautiful, wisest princess ever, but most of all, you'll always be my special baby girl."

* * *

**A\N: I hope everyone enjoyed this revised chapter. Thanks to: **

_**LadyDM**_**: Glad you liked the chapter, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! Yes, baby Din is cute, and you'll just have to keep reading to find out if they are single parents or not.**

_**The Gamer Dude**_**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Farore will be next. Sorry the prologue and CH 1 were short.**

_**Anonymous Fellow**_**: Here it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Man, Farore seems to be popular. I'll get her and Link's chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Please remember to review, and have a great day. More revised chapters to be up soon!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 3

**A\N: Here it is, yet another revised chapter. I don't own _Zelda_, just most of the games. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**PWETTY, PWETTY, WAN PWETTY BUGGY!**_ Farore crawled along the forest floor, following a butterfly as it flew from flower to flower. She had awoken some time ago, and after a few minutes of panic had seen the butterfly she was now chasing. It had captured her attention immediately, and who she was was almost instantly forgotten.

She had always been the most childlike of her sisters, the most curious and courageous as well. So being turned into a baby didn't really bother her. She followed her winged guide, the afternoon sun's heat concealed by the leafy canopy above. This wasn't so bad; this was actually kind of fun.

_Don't see how this... __**BUGGY, PWETTY BUGGY COME BACKIE! CO**__... How this could be a punishment,_ she thought, unable to stop laughing every time she almost got the butterfly.

This wasn't bad at all, heck, she could get used to this. Suddenly, her interest in the insect was gone; a new noise had her attention. Following the sound, she came upon a small, shallow fountain, the water crystal clear. Her eyes grew wide, and then she was off.

Plopping down into the water not far from the shore, she began to play, screaming happily. She splashed herself and scooped the water up, throwing it into the air.

_**FUN, FUN, FUN!**__... this is not a punishment... __**FUN, F- FIRSTY, YUMMY!**_ She got as much water in her hands as she could; pouring it into her mouth. It was cold and sweet, and soon she was satisfied. However, she started getting too cold and she crawled out, curling up on a sunny patch on the forest floor.

_**SWEEPY**_... _hmm, I'm tired, must have played too h-_... _**SWEEPY**_. Her thumb found its way to her mouth, her eyes closed, and instantly she was out like a light.

* * *

Hours later, a faint buzzing aroused her. Grumbling slightly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and as she looked around, she realized two things. The first was that it was not as bright as earlier. The second was that the buzzing was coming from a fat bug with a black and yellow stripped tail.

It was crawling all over a flower. Farore, interested, got up and crawled over, reaching out. Suddenly the bug flew away and Farore watched as it flew up to a brown lump in a tree and crawled in.

_**WER BUGGY GO?**_ She wondered. _**WA DAT?**_She noticed a rock and crawled over to pick it up. Maybe she could make the buggy come back. She tried to aim, but suddenly, one flew by her head and quickly dropping the rock, she grabbed it, clenching it in her little fist.

Instantly, her hand was on fire as she felt something poke into her soft flesh. Her scream pierced the air and she let the bug go. It fell to the grown, unmoving, but she didn't care.

_**OWWWWWW! BUGGY HURTED ME! OWWIE, IT HURTY!**_ Tears streaming, she looked at her hand and saw something black sticking out of her palm.

She reached to pull it out when she heard more buzzing, a lot of it. She looked up and through her tears saw more of the bugs come out of the brown thing. They started flying towards her and she sat, paralyzed by fear.

_**NO, NO WAN MORE BUGGIES, NO!**_She just stared, then out of nowhere, she was being scooped into someone's arms. The person who grabbed her jumped onto a strange animal, and they took off, making her gasp.

At least they were away from the bad bugs.

She cried, holding her hurt hand awkwardly. A few moments later they stopped and the person holding her got off the strange animal, taking her with them.

_**SCAWD, I HUWTY! WANNA IT A STOPPIE!**_ She cried more, not even aware she was being taken into a small house. A moment later she was being placed on something soft and squishy. She stopped wailing long enough to look around, though she trembled violently.

She was sitting on a bed in a small room. The floors and ceiling were made of wood, and various things were scattered about. She was alone, but only for a moment.

The person who saved her returned; a bottle full of red stuff in one hand. It was a young man, with sun blond hair and perfect, sky blue eyes. He knelt down in front of her, then gently took her hurt hand, keeping it still and so that the palm faced up.

A strong whimper escaped and she tried to pull away. He held on gently, but firmly, and spoke quietly.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just going to help. Guess those bees didn't like your screaming, or your being so close to their home, did they?" he whispered as he began to scrape the thing out of her hand. She whimpered some more, but didn't try to move. He smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. Who do you belong to, where are your parents?" he questioned quietly, finally getting the thing out. Farore sighed happily, watching as he opened the bottle and poured some of the red stuff onto a rag.

Not letting go of her hand, he pressed the rag onto the wound the thing had made. For a moment it hurt, but then she felt better. He pulled the rag away, and her hand was perfectly healed. She just stared, looking at it on both sides. The man chuckled quietly and she found herself giggling too. He made a move to leave the room, and she found herself whining, holding her arms up desperately.

He hesitated, and then slowly picked her up. Immediately she snuggled close, staring him in the eyes.

"What little one?" he murmured. She just smiled, one thought going through her mind.

_**WUV DADA.**_

* * *

**A\N: So, another revised chapter out of the way. Anyway thanks to:**

_**LadyDM**_**: I'm glad you liked your chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, and one more time, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

_**Sorceress of Shadows**_**: THANK-YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL THREE CHAPTERS! Tell me when you post your new story; I've never had someone get inspired off of my fics before, and I feel quite honored.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know you were looking forward to it.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 4

**A\N: Hello, the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy. So I thought I owned **_**Zelda**_**, but it turned out to be a dream, so I DON'T own it... yet.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

** Chapter 4  
**  
"She looks to be about a year and a half..." Din rubbed her eyes, voices waking her up. She was nice and warm, and was about to fall asleep again when she realized, she didn't see her Dada. She yelped as she sat up. Immediately she caught sight of him, a woman at his side.

Ganondorf looked in her direction, but walked over and sat on the bed next to her, hoping it would get her to stop whimpering. She crawled over and settled in his lap, much to his complete surprise, glaring at the woman who was still present.

_**GOEY WAY MA DADA**_, she thought, grumbling at the woman who just smiled. No one could have her Dada, no one but her.

"Has any one of the women lost a child?" he asked after a moment. Din snuggled closer, loving the sound of his voice. He began to stroke her hair as he waited for a response, oblivious to his actions.

"No your Majesty, not many little ones her age around right now," the woman replied softly, looking at her feet. "And I've never seen a Gerudo with red eyes." Ganondorf tilted the little girl's face up so he could see for himself. Sure enough, her eyes were ruby red instead of the regular Gerudo amber. Her hair was redder than a normal Gerudo's as well. Odd.

"Oh well. Take her to someone who can watch her for the night, I'll deal with things in the morning." Din's eyes were almost closed when she realized the woman was coming towards her.

_**GOEY WAY, I STAYA WIF DADA!**_She snuggled as close as possible, looking up at him, her eyes wide. He looked away as she was picked up and for some reason it bothered him that she was no longer in his arms.

_Don't worry about it_, he ordered. He watched as the she was taken away, and he couldn't help but feel guilty at her confused, frightened look.

She didn't understand, why was she being taken from her Dada? She started to squirm, tears falling. When that didn't work she screamed, holding her arms out. "DA!" the woman holding her stopped and glanced back at her king.

"Sir...?" her voice trailed away. Ganondorf sighed, annoyed, and stood.

"Just give her to me. Go." She obeyed and Ganondorf had the little girl back in his arms, but she still continued to cry. He was at a loss of what to do, and he began to panic slightly.

"Come on kid, stop crying," he whispered tightly. It didn't work and his patience began to thin.

_Think_, he ordered himself. _What have you seen the women do when there kid is bawling_? After a moment something came to mind, but it was embarrassing. If it would get her to be quiet though….

Slowly at first, he started to bounce her on his knee, going a bit faster as she quieted. Soon she was laughing and Ganondorf found himself smiling, even though he tried to fight it. Suddenly she covered her eyes with her hands, which made him laugh softly. It felt so weird to be playing after all these years, but it also was… fun. Somewhat.

"Where are you…?" he asked as he stopped bouncing her. She moved her hands away quickly, smiling like crazy. "There you are," he murmured. They played peek-a-boo for a while, and just when he thought she was about to fall asleep, the tears returned.

She began to whine, but it was not a sad whine, but one of discomfort. _**SQUISSY, DADA, I SQUISSY**_**.**She looked up at him, tugging at her diaper.

Oh no, not that.

"You're kidding me," he hissed. His first thought was to get another Gerudo, when another thought struck him. How would that look if he could clean out a horse stall unfazed, but not change a diaper.

Sighing, he snapped his fingers and the supplies he would need appeared out of thin air. He spread a blanket over the bed and laid her on her back. He held his breath and counted to three mentally.

He slipped her diaper off and was still met with the gagging smell. He quickly wiped her rear and put a fresh diaper on. In a flash he disposed of what was left and washed his hands. He gagged slightly, but felt proud of himself. A look of contentment appeared on the little girl's face before she yawned. Ganondorf yawned himself, suddenly realizing how tired he was himself.

Sinking to the bed, he was instantly crowded. She curled up next to him, smiling with eyes half closed.

"You're getting sleepy. We need to think of a name for you," he whispered. She laid her head on his chest and her thumb found its way to her mouth.

_**WUV DADA**__..._She was soon asleep and Ganondorf found himself smiling yet again. He gave it some thought, and one of the names of his more fiery ancestors came to mind.

He snapped his fingers and all the torches went out. Leaning down he hesitantly kissed… his daughter's head. Surly this wouldn't affect his plans.

"Good night... Atayla."

* * *

**A\N: Well, he's getting there. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Sorceress of Shadows, TwilightWakerofTime, LadyDM, Anonymous Fellow, SuperGeek3(thanks times three for you!), and FlameUser64.**_

**Until later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	6. Chapter 5

**A\N: Hello! I hope everyone's enjoying this so far. Anyway, I don't own **_**Zelda**_**... or do I?**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Someone's having fun, aren't you?" Zelda said with a laugh. She and her new little girl were in her bathing room, and her baby loved every minute.

_**BUBBWY, YAY**_**!**Nayru thought. She grabbed at all the bubbles she could; laughing hysterically when each one popped. Zelda, laughing as well, carefully balanced a bubble on her fingers and gently blew it to her little girl.

Squealing with excitement, she grabbed for the bubble, only for it to pop too. "That's not going work sweetheart," Zelda giggled. Nayru scooped up a handful of soapy water and bubbles and blew them at Zelda.

Both were having a good time-neither wanted it to end. Finally though, Zelda pulled her from the tub, wrapping her in a big, fluffy towel.

Nayru snuggled in the towel as she was picked up. Zelda dried her off before dressing her in one of her dresses from when she was little. "We need to think of a name for you," Zelda said as she sat her daughter in her lap and began to comb out her tangled hair.

She noted how calm and quiet she was as the knots in her hair were combed out. Zelda had used to squirm, complaining that it had always hurt. The girl in her arms was the complete opposite. Suddenly, a growling stomach broke the silence and Zelda laughed.

Nayru turned around and gazed up at her mother.

_**MAMA, HUNGEE, I WANA EATIE**_**!**She whined softly, and Zelda gave her a hug.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Zelda motioned for one of her attendants and asked them to get her baby something to eat, as she had no idea what would be safe. _That's why I'll just have to learn_, she thought. She had every intention to; she didn't want anything to happen to her baby.

Soon the attendant returned with a small bowl filled with mashed fruit and a small cup of milk. "All right honey, lunch time." she scooped up some of the fruit and brought the spoon to her daughter's mouth. The first bite was hesitant, but after that she couldn't get enough.

_**YUMMA, IT YUMMA MAMA!**_Zelda smiled at her eagerness, but couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have manners. She kept her mouth closed if she had food in it, and she didn't try to stuff her face, or play with the food.

She was special, no doubt about it. Finally she was done, and Zelda picked her up while draping a rag over her shoulder. She walked around her room, humming softly while rubbing and patting her girl's back.

Eventually she heard a little burp- which sounded more like a squeak- and she sat her baby down, wiping her mouth.

"There, all better," Zelda whispered, smiling. Sleepy eyes gazed up at her and after a moment her daughter was asleep, her head resting in the crook of one arm, with the thumb from her other hand in her mouth.

She had fallen on her stomach and it almost looked like she was trying to hide her face. Zelda just shook her head and sat next to her, the perfect name coming to mind. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her head.

"Sweet dreams... my little Serenity."

* * *

**A\N: So, how did everyone like it?**

**Anyway, boatloads of thanks to **_**Sorceress of Shadows**_** for being my ONLY reviewer for the last chapter. I'm glad you like it and I hope you update your fic soon, which people really need to read; it's so good!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	7. Chapter 6

**A\N: Another revised chapter, yay! I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In the hour or so that she had been in his care, Link was utterly exhausted. He had gone through his tiny village, but no one recognized his mysterious little guest.

"No, get back here," he said again for the hundredth time as he grabbed her before she could crawl into a pond. She had tried to get wet, dirty, and had gone after a cat, a dog, and three cuccos. She was a little bundle of energy and Link felt sorry for her parents. He had to admit though, as tired as he was, he was having fun.

"All right kid, I guess you'll have to stay with me tonight," Link said. The idea made him a bit uneasy, but he was sure he could manage. A soft laugh suddenly sounded behind Link and he turned to see his childhood friend, Malon, smiling at him.

"Malon, hi," he greeted. Secretly, he loved Malon, but didn't know how to tell her, so she just thought they were just friends.

"Hey Link. So it's true, you did find a little one," she said.

"Yeah, a little bundle of trouble," he said. As if to agree, the little girl began to squirm in his arms, whining to be let down.

"Oh, she's nothing but a little cutie!" Malon argued, taking the girl into her arms.

_**NO, WAN DA- OH PWETTY!**_Malon giggled as the little girl began to play with her hair and Link smiled, a small part of him imagining how great a mother Malon would be.

"Come on over, I just finished making dinner," Malon invited after a moment. Link nodded and they followed her to her house. Upon entry were met with the warmth of the fire and the smells of a ready meal.

Farore squirmed and Malon set her down. Immediately she was off, trying to get into everything.

"You see," Link laughed, scooping her up before she could pull something off a shelf. "A little bundle of trouble."

She's just curious," Malon replied as she poured some soup into a bowl for him, then for herself. She handed him his food and he sat in a chair, Farore in his lap.

_**HUNGY DA, HUNGY!**_She whined and looked up at him. He stopped eating, feeling bad. Setting his food aside, he stroked her light green curls.

"Hey, Malon, you have something she can eat?" Smiling, Malon handed him a small bowl filled with mashed carrots.

"See if she likes this," she replied. Link nodded and spooned up a bit, then brought it to her lips.

She ate, but it was obvious it wasn't her favorite by the way she scrunched her nose at each bite. After she was done, Link set her down and resumed eating himself, careful to keep a close eye on her.

"She is so cute," Malon sighed. "I kinda hope you don't find her parents, you know? I like the idea of you being a parent."

"Gee, thanks," Link replied sarcastically. Malon laughed and took the now empty dishes to wash.

"So, how did you find her?" For next hour Link and Malon talked, mostly about the little girl who was now playing with the straps of Link's boots.

"Poor baby- I hate bees so much," Malon muttered. "You know, you need to name her. You can't just keep calling her kid. I think Nosy."

"Funny Malon," Link laughed, picking her up. "I think her name should reflect her- pretty, but curious in that she must get into everything."

Proving him right once again, she held her arms out, pointing to a bookshelf. Link walked over, wondering what she wanted now.

Then he noticed. A cloth doll sat on the shelf. She snatched it before he could blink and held on tightly. _**MINEIE, ALL MINEIE.**_She held her new treasure close, laughing happily.

"Hey, that's not yours," Link chided, taking it away gently. Immediately she started screaming.

"Just give it to her," Malon said quickly. Link did and almost instantly she fell silent. Malon laughed.

"Don't ever get between a girl and her doll, Link. She can have it, I just made it one day when I was bored and had some free time. Take it," Malon urged.

"If you insist," Link whispered, as someone was finally growing tired. "Now add possessive to that list of hers."

Malon thought, than snapped her fingers. "I got it. I know a plant that is beautiful, but can get into anything and can be hard to remove once it finds a place it likes."

"What?" Link murmured, as she was now asleep.

Malon smiled. "Ivy." Link, after a moment, smiled.

"Perfect. Goodnight, beautiful, courageous, Ivy."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so cute. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**LadyDM, Jagsrule5, Bree-Bee233(x5), RawkHawk 2.0, Sorceress of Shadows, Insane Certifiably(x3), and Forest Princess.**_

**Thanks for all the reviews! Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another revised chapter, yay! Sorry I was gone for so long, but I came down with pneumonia, yeah, not fun, but I'm better so hopefully I'll be able to update more. I hope you enjoy, and I don't own **_**Zelda**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two year old Atayla was not a morning person. She was always cranky when she first awoke and would stay that way until she saw her Dada. So when she woke up one morning and was quiet, her maid noticed. She picked up the little princess, who grumbled, but overall was silent and still.

"What's wrong, Princess?" she murmured. Atayla rubbed her eyes and looked up at the maid tiredly.

"Wa Da?" she replied in a scratchy voice. Atayla, surprised, rubbed her throat. _**Wa hurtie?**_she wondered. The maid, suddenly having an idea as to what was wrong, felt her head.

Sure enough, she was running a fever.

"Oh, are you not well Princess?" Atayla squirmed and the maid set her down. She stood after a few minutes, took a few wobbling steps, then fell to her rear, letting out a hoarse yelp.

"Da," she whimpered, as tears started to fall. Her maid scooped her up and laid her back down in her crib. She grabbed her favorite pillow and clutched it to her chest.

"Da...Da?" she called weakly, her eyes closing.

"Soon Princess, soon." Then the maid left, knowing this was not going to go over well.

* * *

"Where's Atayla?" Ganondorf demanded when her maid walked into his dining chamber without her.

Seeing Atayla first thing in the morning always made him happy, even if he wouldn't admit it. She was so important to him; even his desire for Hyrule was only second priority when it came to her, even though he wouldn't admit to that either.

"She's... well, your Majesty, she's sick," the woman replied. Ganondorf sat up straighter.

"Sick? Sick with what?" He demanded.

"Nothing serious your Majesty. She just has a bit of fever and is tired. With some potion, plenty of fluids, and lots of sleep, she should be all better before you know it," she replied.

"Oh," he replied, relaxing slightly. "Give her a small dose of red potion, and then let her sleep." Instead of leaving, the maid stayed where she was.

"What?" he snapped. She smiled shyly.

"Your Majesty... she's asking for you."

* * *

Atayla moaned as she felt something rub her back, thus waking her up.

_**No, wan sweep,**_she thought, trying to get away from whatever was rubbing her back.

"Atayla." Her eyes opened and she turned over, getting met with the sight of her Dada.

"Da!" she squeaked, rubbing her throat. Ganondorf picked her up and sat down in a nearby chair. Atayla snuggled close while looking up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"No fel wi," she whispered, rubbing her throat more. He grabbed her hand to make her stop and kissed her head.

"I know you don't feel right," he said quietly, rubbing her back, "so I have something to make you feel better."

"Wa?" she asked, laying her chin on his chest, still looking up at him.

"You'll see," he replied. He reached over and took the bottle of red potion he had brought in off the side table. He poured a small amount into a tiny cup and brought it to her lips.

"Here, drink this," he encouraged. Atayla opened her mouth and took a small sip.

The most horrible, bitter taste filled her mouth and she spat it out, getting the red fluid all over her night dress and the floor.

"Atayla," her father said sternly, "no ma'am." Atayla just snuggled close, hiding her face in her pillow, which she had brought with her out of the crib, and now clutched harder.

_**Tha ucky! No mar!**_ she thought. There was no way she was drinking any more of that.

"Look at me," her father said in a warning tone. Slowly she lowered her pillow and looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Ucka," she said. He sighed, willing himself to be patient. Of course she wasn't going to like this.

"I know it doesn't taste pleasant, but you have got to take it," he said. Atayla looked up at him, and then shook her head.

"No." He blinked, looking at her with slight surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"No," she repeated, once again hiding her face in her pillow. This was going to get worse, before it got better, no doubt about it.

"Atayla," he whispered, gently taking her pillow and laying it aside. Instantly she was wailing, even though it made her throat hurt more.

"Piwwo, ma piwwo, ma! Da!" She cried. With a sigh, Ganondorf set the rest of the potion down and began to rock her, stroking her hair, while whispering soothingly.

It was hard to believe he could be so soft. Eventually she calmed down, somewhat, and Ganondorf tried again.

"Atayla... you need to take this, so you can feel better. I know you don't like it, but you have to. Okay?" she looked up at him with weary eyes, but still shook her head.

"Ucka. I a wi," she proclaimed in a feeble, hoarse voice. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, and smirking slightly, looked at her questioningly.

"Really? Well then, why are we sitting in here, let's go eat," he said, setting her on her feet and standing behind her. She hesitated, and then walked forward, unsteadily. After only three steps she fell, and he scooped her up, sitting back down.

"You are not all right. Now, open up," he said, bringing the cup to her lips again after refilling it.

She covered her mouth with her hands instead.

"Atayla," he sighed in frustration. She moved her hands away, before surprisingly pushing the cup to HIS lips.

"Dada, ya dwi," she said, trying to sound serious. He was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, I need to take it, do I?" he questioned between laughs. She nodded.

"Ya Dada," she answered. Still laughing, he brought it to her lips once more, tickling her chin.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid you're the one who needs to take it." He tickled her chin some more, and against her will, she opened her mouth to laugh.

Quickly, he poured the potion in and closed her mouth, covering it as well so this time she couldn't spit it out.

"Mmmm, mmmmmmm!" she squirmed, but he held her close with his free arm.

"Swallow it," he whispered. He had to repeat himself a few times, but eventually she swallowed it all. He moved his hand away and her face scrunched up with displeasure.

"UCKA! UCKYYY!" she whined, wiping her tongue on her sleeve.

"No, no, don't do that. Come on, let's get you changed." He stood, grabbed her pillow, and then helped her get changed into a fresh night dress.

"There, all better. Go to sleep Atayla," he whispered. He laid her down in her crib, kissed her head, then turned to walk out, but her little voice stopped him.

"Da?" he turned.

"What sweetheart?" she held her arms out to him and he picked her up. She rested her chin on his chest once more, again looking him right in the eyes.

"Onwie oou ma mi fell beda," she whispered. He froze, and his heart just melted. He gave her a hug and sat down, rocking her until she entered a world of pleasant dreams.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered. He didn't expect a response, but he got one.

"Dada, wuv ya oo."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, too cute! I love doing this fic, I hope everyone is enjoying it. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Sorceress of Shadows, Forest Princess, RawkHawk2.0, Jagsrule5, Bree-Bee233, Bitter Magic, Claradwor, and Radius Flame.**_

**Until next time. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I don't own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Serenity hid under the table in her playroom, completely silent, a feat that was easy for the naturally quiet two and a half year old. She had already gotten her bath, got dressed in her night clothes, and had played for a bit now. She knew it was almost time to go to sleep and that her mother would be coming up soon to take her to bed.

The maid who was watching her just smiled. It was a nighttime ritual. Serenity would always try to hide from her mother, and always seemed to start hiding about two minutes before her mother came up. Sure enough, two minutes later, Princess Zelda walked in.

"Your highness," the maid said with a smile, bowing, and then backing out. When she was gone, Zelda started to look around, a warm smile on her face.

"Serenity," she called softly, walking around the room, "where are you?" Serenity tried not to giggle.

_**Mama no fin me**_, she thought gleefully. She wasn't ready to go to bed; she wanted to stay in here and play. Before too long, Zelda saw her daughter's little feet sticking out from under the tablecloth and she shook her head.

"Hmm, I wonder where my Serenity is." Zelda questioned, creeping forward quietly. She heard a soft, restrained giggle as she knelt down and watched her daughter's feet vanish.

"There you are! I found you!" Zelda proclaimed, lifting the tablecloth and coming face to face with her little girl.

"Mama!" she exclaimed as Zelda picked her up. Zelda laughed and kissed her head. She went over, picked up Serenity's favorite blanket, handed it to her, and then walked out.

"No seepa, wa pway Mama," Serenity begged through a yawn. Zelda smiled at her daughter and shook her head.

"No, you're sleepy baby," Zelda replied and before Serenity could speak she began to hum a lullaby. Serenity was fast asleep before they even got to her room. She had one arm wrapped around her blanket and the other around Zelda's neck, the thumb from said arm in her mouth.

Carefully and slowly, Zelda detached herself and laid Serenity down in her crib. She kissed her little girl's head and stroked her check softly. She loved her little girl so much.

"Good night Serenity," she whispered before backing out of the room, not hearing the faint rumble off in the distance.

* * *

It was dark in Serenity's room when she awoke. That wasn't right. It should be nice and sunny and her Mama should be in here waking her up.

_**Wa wakie me**_**?**she wondered sleepily, about to close her eyes when suddenly her room lit up for a split second, then went dark again. Serenity froze, and then suddenly heard the loudest sound ever.

_**BBBBOOOOMMMM!**_

"MAMA!" she screamed, sitting up. Her room lit up again and she heard the loud sound once more, which made her burst into tears.

What was going on, what was all this loud noise? More loud crashes sounded, suddenly accompanied by a pounding sound against her window.

"_**MAMA, MAMA, MMMAAAMMMAAA**_!" she yelled, sobbing uncontrollably. She had to get away. Standing, she scrambled over the side of crib, landing on her rear; hard.

She crawled under her crib and covered herself with her blanket.

_**Mama, I scawd, wa ar oou?**_

* * *

Zelda's eyes opened wearily, vaguely registering a loud crash. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. A streak of lightning suddenly lit up her room and aloud crash of thunder made her jump slightly.

Sighing, she fell back into the pillows. It was just a storm, nothing to worry about. Another loud crash sounded, followed by a scream that made Zelda jump out of bed.

"_**MAMA!**_" Of course, how could she forget about Serenity? Zelda left her room and walked the short distance to her daughter's. Given this was practically Serenity's first storm, Zelda couldn't blame her for being scared.

"Serenity?" Zelda whispered when she entered. "Serenity? Don't worry honey, Mama's ri-." Zelda stopped midsentence, fear crashing over her heart.

Before her stood an empty crib; Serenity was gone.

* * *

Serenity shook violently, still hiding beneath her crib and under her blanket. She thought she heard someone whisper her name, but she wasn't sure, so she stayed where she was.

What was going to happen, where was her Mama? She sobbed quietly, utterly terrified.

_**Mama, wa er oou? Mama!**_Suddenly she heard someone, or something, move around her room, causing her to freeze.

Was it a monster? The thought made her whimper softly, but she did her best to stay silent. Whatever was moving around was calling for her, but she couldn't quite make out the voice.

_**No, goa awee, onla wan Mama**_**! **_**Mama, pweese no wat the munstor get me**_, she thought. For a moment all was quiet, then Serenity heard the loudest crash yet; it was so loud it seemed to make the floor shake. That was it for her.

"_**MAMA!**_" she yelled as loudly as possible, not hearing whatever was in her room run over and bend down. In the blink of an eye, she was being pulled out, uncovered, and picked up. She screamed and struggled, when suddenly a soothing voice whispered to her.

"Serenity, it's all right sweetheart, I'm right here." Serenity looked and came face to face with her mother.

"Mama!" she said happily, hugging her mother's neck. "Thew wa a munstor in ha, an it wanna, it wanna to ea me!" she said, sounding both serious and scared.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh gently as she sat in the rocking chair and cradled her frightened child. For a moment they both were quiet, getting warmed by the fire that was now glowing brightly in the fireplace.

"No Serenity, there is no monster, that was just Mama looking for you," she replied gently. Serenity instantly looked relieved slightly, but she still clutched her blanket in a death grip and her body still shook.

"Oh." Silence fell over the two once more, but almost immediately it was broken by another streak of light and loud crash. Serenity yelped and snuggled as close as possible.

"It's okay sweetie, it can't hurt you, it's just a storm," Zelda reassured soothingly. Serenity looked up at her, eyes shiny with tears and her head tilted slightly.

"Wa a strm, Mama?" Zelda smiled and began to rock slowly.

"Well, a storm is when water falls from the sky."

"Wa?"

"So the grass stays green and the lakes and rivers stay full. It helps the flowers grow as well."

"Oh. Mama! Wa tha?" she whimpered at the next round of lightning and thunder. Zelda hugged her and kissed her head before answering.

"The light is lightning, and all the noise is thunder. It... it lets everyone know the rain is doing its job." Zelda watched as Serenity took this in, apparently thinking something. Finally she spoke.

"Mama, th strm a wude a shud be spinked," she said simply. Zelda couldn't help but laugh and Serenity looked confused.

"Mama, wa waugh?"

"The storm can't be spanked Serenity, and how is it being rude?" Zelda laughed more at the look on her daughter face, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Acuz Mama, it wookin a we twying to sweep. It shud wook in tha dway. Tel it a needa to sweep Mama." Zelda just smiled, shaking her head.

"Sometimes it does work during the day, but sometimes it works at night too, and I can't tell it what to do. No one can, okay sweetie?"

"Oh, yes Mama," Serenity replied, yawning. Zelda stood, ready to lay her down when there was another rumble of thunder and Serenity whimpered.

"Serenity, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" All she got was a faint nod. Zelda walked out and down the hall to her room. By the time she got there, Serenity was asleep. Kissing her head, Zelda went back to bed, her little girl safe and happy in arms.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, another cute chapter, in my opinion. Anyway, Thanks to:**

_**RawkHawk 2.0, imonz(x3), Sorceress of Shadows, Radius Flame, Insane. certifiably, BitterMagic, Diana Lily and Isabella, Bree-Bee233, Forest Princess, Claradwor, Jagsrule5, ninjafaceify, and Lady Isludis.**_

**Until next time.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go again, another revised chapter. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The sun was starting to light up the house when three year old Ivy opened her eyes and sat up, wide awake almost immediately. She was always full of energy, especially in the morning, much to both her parents' enjoyment and annoyance.

Climbing out of bed she went into the main room, which served multiple purposes. Her Mommy wasn't getting breakfast ready so she tiptoed to her parents' room, her doll dragging along behind her. A look into her parents' room showed both of them still asleep. Even her little brother was still asleep. Huffing with annoyance, Ivy turned away. She sat in her chair at the table. For a while she played with her doll, but soon grew bored. To make matters worse, she was getting hungry.

_**I wan to eata! I hungwy!**_her stomach growled with agreement. Why weren't her parents up yet? She wanted her breakfast and to play with her Daddy! When a few more minutes passed, Ivy jumped out of her chair, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. What if she helped her mother with breakfast by getting the eggs?

_**Tha way, Mommy hov thim whan she wake up!**_ She rushed to the door, but then she remembered all the times her father had warned her to _**never**_ leave the house without him or Mommy. She hesitated, but only for a moment, before opening the door and heading out back to where the Cuccos lived.

She would only be a few moments. Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head, we slept in a bit," Link whispered teasingly. He had just finished getting dressed and Malon had just opened her eyes.

"Marc's teething kept me up," she mumbled with a yawn as she sat up; stretching. Link laughed softly and picked up his four month old son who was now awake as well; grumbling to be fed.

"Yes, I heard him, and he wants you." Link handed Marc to his mother before giving her a soft kiss.

"Take your time in here," he whispered, "I'll take care of the little terror." Malon giggled but nodded.

"Deal." Link left his and Malon's room and headed for Ivy's, not doubting his daughter was wide awake. "Ivy," he whispered, entering her room, "time to ge-." Link stopped midsentence, his heart stopping.

She was gone. He rushed back out to the main room. "Ivy," he called softly, urgently, so as not to worry Malon. He got no reply and his panic increased. "Ivy, Ivy where are you?" he called, searching the rest of the house. He couldn't find his little girl anywhere and his terror reached a breaking point.

"_**IVY?**_" he yelled, hoping she had just found a clever hiding spot and would come out at his call. No such luck, but Malon came running, Marc whimpering her arms.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice wavering. "Where's Ivy?"

"I, I don't know, she wasn't in her room and I can't find her anywhere," he replied shakily. Malon gasped, then after a moment screamed and pointed. Link looked and a simple sight suddenly became his worst nightmare.

The door leading outside was opened.

"_**IVY!**_" he yelled, rushing outside. "_**IVY! IIIVVVYYY!**_" There was barely a moment of silence when suddenly he heard a high pitched scream, followed by tons of angry squawking.

No. She couldn't have... Link rushed out back and came to a stop so suddenly he nearly fell. Ivy was being chased around the Cucco pen by ten very angry Cuccos.

"Stip, go awee, weave me awone!" Ivy yelled as she tripped and fell. Link snapped out of it and ran into the pen, shooing away the angry birds away from Ivy who was curled up face first on the ground.

"Ivy, Ivy, sweetheart, are you all right?" Link demanded worriedly as he knelt beside her. For a second she didn't move, then slowly sat up and looked at him; her look both terrified and sheepish.

"Hi Daddy," she said, sitting up. He noticed she was covered with egg yolk and she had what remained of eggs clutched in her hands. "I got weggs fir bwekfist."

* * *

"_**Ivy, do you realize how badly you could have been hurt? How badly you scared me and Mommy?**_" After getting brought in, Ivy had gotten cleaned up and changed with her mother's help. Her mother had not smiled at all, and now she was in her room with her father who was not happy at all.

"I sorwa Daddy, I only wanna to hilp!" she sobbed. She didn't like it when Daddy was mad at her. She heard him sigh and when he spoke his voice wasn't as loud.

"That's no excuse Ivy. You know better than to go out by yourself. You could have been hurt, or something could have happened. Thankfully all you got were a few small scratches." he paused and grabbed his strong willed daughter's chin gently, making her look at him.

"Ivy, we make these rules because we love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you. We love you. I love you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I sorwa. I wuv you an Mommy," she replied, tears still streaming. Link's heart swelled with love and happiness at her words that he almost didn't have the heart to do what he was about to do.

Her tears didn't help strengthen his resolve, but he knew it had to be done. He sat on the bed next to her and looked her in the eyes, allowing her a brief moment to calm down.

"I'm glad to hear you say that sweetheart, but what you did was wrong. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway, didn't you?"

"...Yes Daddy," she whispered, eyeing her doll which for the moment was out of reach. Link sighed wearily and picked her up. Time to get it over with. Before she could get comfortable he laid her over his knees, wrapping one arm gently, but firmly, around the waist so she couldn't get away.

Ivy tensed momentarily before she started to struggle, looking at her father pleadingly.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Ivy, but you need to learn that disobeying me and Mommy has consequences," he explained as he lifted her dress up before pulling her underclothes down.

"Noooo, Daddy, noooo!" she begged, thrashing as best she could while being restrained.

Smack! The hit to her bottom made her stop.

"Ivy, you're getting spanked because you disobeyed me, even though you knew it was wrong. You are also getting spanked because you put yourself in danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorwa!" she cried.

"I know, sweetheart." Silence.

_**Smack! Smack, smack, smack!**_

"DADDY STIP, I HUWT!" Ivy cried, feeling as if her rear end was suddenly on fire. He didn't respond, but continued to smack her now sore behind.

"You. will. not. disobey. me. again!" her father said, each word accompanied by a sharp hit.

"I WON, I WON, I SORWA, DADDY, PWEASE STIP, PWEASE, STIP!" Ivy yelled through her tears. She took a few shaky breaths, and then realized he HAD stopped.

Mindful of her sore rear, her father gently pulled her underclothes up, lowered her dress back down then cradled her in his lap. "It's all right sweetheart, I forgive you and we won't talk about this again, all right?" Ivy, too upset, and still slightly afraid to talk, just nodded.

Link grabbed her doll and handed it to her and she took it gratefully. This was the part he always feared. He hated spanking and punishing Ivy, because he was afraid she would hate him or grow scared of him and the love between them would vanish. He held his breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Ivy after a few seconds began to calm down and rested her head on her daddy's chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it had an instant, soothing affect. She did love her Mommy, but she would always be a Daddy's girl, no matter what. Not even getting spanked could change how much she loved him.

"Wuv you Daddy, you best Daddy on aww of Hywule," she said, looking up at him. He grinned from ear to ear and stood, relieved beyond words, and tossed her in the air; catching her and holding her close as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank-you for saying that sweetheart, I love you too, and you're the best daughter anyone ever had. Now, how about breakfast?"

"Okay Daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "but, Daddy, I din't wan any weggs, I din't like thim amore." she added, sounding serious though her voice still trembled.

All Link could do was laugh. "Oh Ivy."

* * *

**A/N: I am having so much fun doing this fic, THANK-YOU HALEY, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Sorceress of Shadows, Radius Flame, Claradwor, Bree-Bee233, imonz, Morgona, Haley(Super special thanks for you! :)), 2.0, Forest Princess, Bitter Magic, Diana Lily and Isabella, Lady Isludis, Anonymous Fellow, and 4rch-4ngel.**_

**Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay, another revised chapter! Now, come on, you all can't really believe I own **_**Zelda**_**, right?**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Quietly, this had to be done with absolute silence. Four year old Atayla stalked forward, determined she would succeed this time. Being quiet and sneaking weren't her strong points, especially being quiet, but she found it easy for this particular task. Coming to a halt, she focused on her target, which had their back to her.

_**Perfect, no way he wins this time!**_ she thought, tiptoeing forward.

Her father sat at his desk, back facing her, too absorbed in whatever what was before him to noticed that he was about to be scared senseless.

At least, that was Atayla's plan. She had been trying to scare him quite a few times lately, especially since he claimed he was scared of nothing. So she had made it her mission to prove him wrong.

Finally, she had the perfect chance. Coming to a stop behind him she drew in a deep breath, ready to scream, when suddenly he turned around, snatched her up and said: "Boo!"

"AH!" she squealed as he laughed and tossed her into the air and caught her. Even at four she was still practically miniscule in size compared to her father, but then again, everyone was small compared to him.

"Nice try sweetheart," he said. Instantly she was mad at the reminder that she had failed and she crossed her arms, glaring.

"Oh, is someone mad?" he questioned with a smirk. Atayla just looked away, refusing to look at him.

"Atayla, you're getting better. Now come on sweetheart, don't be mad at me," he said. She tried to ignore him, but after a moment she gave him a hug.

"Fine Daddy, but I scar next time!" she proclaimed. He nodded and carried her from the room.

"Oh, no doubt you will," he replied. "Until then though, it's time to eat, then time for you start getting ready for bed."

"Aw, no Daddy, pwease?" she begged. He chuckled softly before kissing her head.

"Not right away sweetheart. Now come on, time for dinner." After that, no more words were said, a comfortable silence settling over them all the way to the dining room. Setting Atayla down, Ganondorf watched as she ran to her place at the table and climbed into her chair, feeling just the smallest prick of sadness.

_She used to ask ME to help her get in her chair. She's growing up so fast. Have nearly three years really gone by so quickly?_Ganondorf shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thought. Though he would never admit it, he did have a fear, one thing he was scared of; losing her. She was the only one who made him feel special, loved.

His race had respect and fear for him, but Atayla gave him nothing but love and he loved that. He loved being loved, even if it was by a four year old girl who was currently glaring at him.

"What Atayla?" he asked. She sighed, which he found amusing.

"I been sayin 'Daddy' five times. What for dinner and what you think bout?" he smiled, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to pay attention next time. I don't know what's for dinner, and don't worry about what I'm thinking sweetheart, it's just boring adult stuff."

"Oh, well I not brring or a adolt, an you not brring, so stop think about bring adolt stuff!" she proclaimed. He couldn't hold back a roar of laughter and Atayla laughed as well.

Another reason he loved her so much, she always knew how to make him laugh; something he had hardly done before she arrived.

"As you wish your highness," he said amusedly as servants entered, carrying plates of food. "And now, time to eat." He prepared a plate for himself, then on for her, cutting up everything into smaller pieces so she could eat easily. "There you go princess, eat up," he said as he set her plate in front of her. Atayla looked and noticed some of her favorite foods.

Bread, spiced cucco, a small cup of fruit and...

"Daddy, what this?" she asked, poking at, what looked like, a small, green ball.

"Brussels sprout. Try it Atayla," he encouraged softly. Hopefully she would like it, even though, so far, she seemed to hate any green vegetable that appeared on her plate.

"It look like a big pea," she replied, pushing it away from the rest of her food. Satisfied that it was well away from touching the rest of her meal, she began to eat.

Ganondorf watched her out of the corner of his eye as she ate the rest of her food without complaint. No one could afford to be picky out here, and for the most part, she wasn't. Her problem was just green vegetables. Anything else was fine. After a while, both finished, Atayla finishing with a loud burp.

"Atayla!" he barked, trying not to laugh. He had always done the same when he was her age, mostly to disgust whatever 'sister' he was eating with.

"Ecuse me," she giggled.

"You're excused." she started to get up and he quickly grabbed her shoulder, realizing she wasn't done after all. "I didn't mean like that. I don't think you're quite done yet," he added, motioning to her plate where her one Brussels sprout remained untouched. "Go on, eat it."

"But Daddy, it yucky an I eat erything else," she argued, looking at him pleadingly. Already he could feel a headache coming.

"How do you know it's yucky, you've never tried it," he said in strained patience. Patience was never his strong point, and while it had improved some, he still had a long way to go before it was something he could be proud of.

Reluctantly Atayla speared the unwanted food onto her fork and brought it to her mouth. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and she again gazed at her father.

"Daddy, it smells," she proclaimed, hoping he wouldn't make it her eat it. He didn't even smile.

"Eat it." She opened her mouth slowly, then stuck the food it. Immediately, she spat it back out.

"Atayla!" her father said sternly. He was met with a sheepish, apologetic look.

"Sorry Daddy, but it IS yucky. I no like." From the sound of her voice, Ganondorf could tell she was on the verge of tears. It didn't matter though; no amount of tears would make him risk her health. Out here, everyone needed all the nutrients they could get. Besides, it wasn't like he was asking her to eat a whole plate; it was just one piece.

Still, he was a bit sorry she was getting upset, but not near enough to change his mind. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you need to eat it and you are not leaving this table until it is gone. So eat." Atayla looked at him, then her plate, then pushed the plate to him.

"Here Daddy, you eat!" she said, smiling innocently. He fought the urge to laugh, but ended up doing so anyway.

"No, I already ate, so now it's your turn. Besides if you don't eat, you won't get... dessert." Atayla's eyes grew wide at one of her favorite words. She did love dessert... but would it be worth it to eat that yucky green ball for some?

"What dessert Daddy?" He smirked. The fruit they had during the meal came from scraggly apple and pear trees near the river that cut through Gerudo Valley. The fruit was watery at best, but no one really complained.

Fruit stolen from Hyrule though was a fought over delicacy. The fruit from there was bigger, jucier, and came in a better variety. _Hence why I'll make it mine one day._he thought before shaking his head. That was a thought for another time.

Lifting the lid off a small tray, Atayla was met with sight of peach slices and raspberries, all dusted lightly with sugar, another rare delicacy for the desert dwelling Gerudo.

"OHHH! MINE!" she squealed in delight, grabbing at the fruit. Ganondorf pulled the tray away and was met with a look of confusion.

"You may not have one bite of fruit until you finish eating your Brussels sprout. I mean it." He took some for himself and watched Atayla as she looked at him sadly.

"But Daddy," she whined.

"Don't you 'But Daddy' me. You are not going to be a picky eater Atayla and we do not waste a crumb of food out here." Silence fell and Atayla watched as her father ate his dessert, occasionally poking at the thing that was keeping her from having something she would gladly devour.

**_It's no fair! I ate everything else! Daddy's being a meanie!_**she dropped her fork and folded her arms over her chest. She was not going to eat the nasty thing. Never.

"You can have an attitude all you want, but just remember, you're not leaving this table until you've eaten, and you certainly won't be getting any of this." She looked at her father, the fruit, and then the yucky green ball.

"Daddy..." she tried once more, but was met with a firm look. Moments later he finished and reached for another slice of peach.

"Stop! That mine!" she yelled.

"Oh, really? I don't see it on your plate. Of course, it WOULD go on your plate if you would just eat."

"Fine Daddy," she mumbled, spearing the food onto her fork once again. She brought it to her lips and after a minute, put it in her mouth.

"You spit it out again and you'll go over my knee," her father warned quickly when she made a face. "Chew." she forced herself to obey and after what felt to be forever, she swallowed. She snatched her cup of water and drained it, but the taste still clung to mouth.

"YUCKY!" she yelled, which drew laughs from her father. She glared at him, hurt, and he stopped.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you just remind me of myself when I was your age. Go on now, you're done." He smiled, then stopped looking at her.

"Dessert?" she asked hopefully. Surely he would let her have some now.

"I don't know, you were pretty bad," he replied, sounding serious. Atayla looked down, her hopes crushed. She climbed out of her chair and walked away, trying not to cry.

"Atayla." she looked back at her father and he motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed and he scooped her up, setting her in his lap. He set a small cup of milk and a plate of the fruit in front of her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. He nodded and she was off.

"Atayla, I make you eat foods you don't like because they're good for you and I want you to be healthy, not because I'm trying to be mean. Understand?" She nodded; her mouth too full to allow her to speak. "Also," he continued. "In the future, I don't want to have to go through something like this again. Whatever is on your plate I want you t-"

"Daddy," she interrupted. He looked down at her and a peach slice was shoved in his mouth. "Stop talkin a eat your peach."

* * *

**A/N: I'm laughing right now. Seriously, I think a little kid telling Ganondorf what to do is funny. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Forest Princess, Bree-Bee233, Sorceress of Shadows, Haley(x2), ninjafaceify, Radius Flame, Megaman Sora, Tennis Writer 456(x2), inspired-to-Dream, Lady DM, and Lady Isludis.**_

**Also to whoever reviewed anonymously, thanks!**

**Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next chapter, yay! I don't own **_**Zelda**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Serenity, come on, wake up." Serenity, annoyed at the voice penetrating into her dreams, mumbled what sounded to be: "Go way." Suddenly, she could feel her warm sheet and blanket pulled away and her being lifted out of bed. Blinking her eyes open while grumbling to be put down, she was met with the sight of her mother's smiling face.

Instantly her crankiness left and she perked up, clinging to her mother. In her mind, there was no better way for her morning to begin.

"Good morning sleepy head," she whispered, "happy birthday." Serenity looked at her in confusion. Birthday? What was that? Why did it sound vaguely familiar?

"Mama, what's a birthday?" Serenity questioned. "Is it fun?"

"Yes, Serenity," her mother laughed in reply, "birthdays can be fun. A birthday is the day to celebrate the day you were born; the day to let people know you're a year older."

"Oh." Serenity thought for a moment. "How old am I Mama?" Her mother kissed her head and Serenity gladly snuggled closer.

"You're five today sweetheart, and today is going to be your special day."

* * *

Serenity liked birthdays; there was no doubt about that. She had just finished having a big breakfast full of her favorites with her mother and now her mother had a surprise for her.

"Where we going Mama?" she asked for the countless time as she skipped along next to her, one hand in hers while the other held her blanket.

"You'll see honey," her mother replied. They both fell silent until they reached the stable.

"Snow!" Serenity exclaimed happily, spotting her mother's elderly white mare, already saddled and waiting. She went over and began petting her muzzle. She loved Snow- it was one of her deepest wishes to one day have a horse just like her.

"Here sweetie, you want to give her a treat?" Serenity nodded and her mother handed her a sugar cube. "You'll be getting something sweet later you know," her mother said knowingly, smiling.

"Oh, what?" Serenity asked eagerly. Her mother just shook her head and picked her up, setting her in the saddle.

"You'll see later Serenity." She mounted up behind her and they were off. Serenity looked at the scenery as they rode, resting her head on her mother's chest.

**_I like birthdays, pecially if they let me spend time with Mama_**, she thought. They rode through Castle Town and soon were out in Hyrule Field where her mother reined Snow to a stop.

"Mama?" Serenity looked at her in confusion. She received a reassuring smile before soft cloth covered her eyes. "Mama?" she whimpered, not liking that she could no longer see.

"It's all right honey; I just don't want you to see your surprise yet, all right?" Serenity nodded, still not sure about not being able to see.

They rode on and after a while came to a stop. Serenity felt her mother dismount and after a second she was picked up and set down.

"All right honey, surprise!" The cloth fell away and Serenity couldn't believe what she saw.

"It's a big bathtub!" she yelled. Her mother burst out laughing.

"Kind of baby; it's called a lake. This is Lake Hylia and we're going to spend the day here." Serenity took in the sight of the grassy hills, sandy shore, and clear water before  
looked at her mother, eyes wide.

"Really?" She was bouncing with excitement.

"Yes. Stay where I can see you, but go on, have fun!" She didn't need to be told twice and took off.

For about an hour she explored, climbed rocks, ran, and explored some more. She was about to sit and rest when she noticed a cluster of flowers and got an idea.

"Mama! Mama, look what I found!" She gave her mother a big bouquet, which made her smile.

"Oh, thank you Serenity, they're beautiful." Serenity, happy that her mother liked them, asked if they could make them into crowns.

"Of course," Zelda replied as Serenity settled into her lap. As they began to make the crowns, Zelda couldn't believe how big Serenity had grown.

_To think, four years ago today I found her and became a mother. Now we're doing some of the same things I used to do with MY mother when I was her age. _Thinking about her mother made her sad somewhat; she missed her mother so much. Now that she was one herself however, the pain wasn't as strong. She loved Serenity more than her own life and she was happy to have this time with just her.

"Mama, you all wight?" Zelda shook her head to dispel her thoughts and smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"I'm fine... but I was thinking, maybe we should go swimming now. What do you think?"

"Really? I don't know how swim," she added softly, looking disappointed. Zelda stood and they went to the lake edge, both noticing just how hot it really was even though they both were wearing light summer dresses.

A swim was definitely what was needed.

"I'll teach you sweetie, don't worry." It took a while, but for the most part, Serenity took to the water like a fish. She loved swimming and splashing her mother who had no problem with splashing her back.

Time flew by and all too soon they got out of the water, Serenity quite reluctantly.

"But I was having fun!" she proclaimed as her mother started to dry her off. Her mother just smiled and began brushing out her hair.

"I know sweetie, but we can't stay in the water forever, we'd get all wrinkly!" Serenity looked disappointed and on the verge of tears when Zelda had another idea. "How about we make a castle?" Serenity cocked her in confusion.

A castle? How could a big castle be made from sand? She followed her mother and both sat under a tree near the shore line. Serenity watched and her mother began making a castle out of the sand. It wasn't big like their castle at all; it was tiny, but Serenity fell in love with it anyway.

"Oh, I want to hilp!" she yelled. She helped, or tried to help, her mother, but before long she started to feel sleepy. It was well pass her nap time and all the playing had worn her out; also, this seemed, to her, to be a very good place for a nap.

The sun shone through the leaves of the tree they were under while a soft breeze blew, keeping her from getting too hot or cold. Birds singing while waves gently hit the shore made for a soothing lullaby and soon Serenity was fast asleep, snuggled close to her most favorite person in the world.

* * *

Eventually Serenity's eyes opened and through her half-awake state she felt sheets gently rub her skin and noticed the ceiling up above.

She was in her room. Confusion swept over her. Where was the lake? The trees? The sand castle?

**_Aww, maybe it just a dweam_**. The thought disappointed her and she hugged her blanket hard so she wouldn't cry. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hello sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" A yelp escaped her and for a brief second she was scared, but then she saw it was her mother.

"Mama! Mama, guess what! I had a dweam, an-... Mama, what so funny?" she asked when her mother started giggling. She motioned to Serenity's bedside table and there was the flower crown her mother had made for her in the dream, or, what she thought had been a dream.

"It really happened! It was so fun!" she squealed as she put the crown on and jumped out of bed. "Thank-you Mama! This best birthday ever!"

"Oh, it's not over yet, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," her mother said as she took Serenity's hand. "Now come on, time for dinner."

They went down to the dining hall, and much to Serenity's surprise, there was very little food on the table. "There's not a lot of food," she pointed out. What was going on?

"I know; you'll see why in a bit." They ate, but even after Serenity devoured every last crumb, her stomach still growled.

"Mama, I'm still hungry," she said. Her mother just gave her a knowing look. Suddenly the doors burst open and servants entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS SERENITY!" they all said in unison, making her blush and run to her mother. Four carried armloads of wrapped packages, and one carried in a cake, which made Serenity's eyes go wide.

She definitely loved birthdays. The presents and cake were set down and the five candles on the cake were lit.

"Go on honey, blow out the candles and make a wish. Happy birthday Serenity," her mother whispered.

"Hmm, I wish f-"

"No, don't say your wish out loud baby," her mother whispered. "Say it in your heart. Serenity made her wish and with all her might, blew out the candles.

After that they both help themselves to the cake. By the time she was done her face was covered in frosting and Zelda shook her head at the sight, reliving fond memories in her head. Serenity caught sight of herself in a mirror and after dragging her hand through the frosting on what remained of the cake, smeared it on her mother's face.

"_SERENITY!_" she laughed, Serenity laughing just as hard. Finally both stopped their laughing and after Zelda got them both cleaned up, set Serenity on the floor in front of her presents.

She tore into them, not feeling as if she could open them fast enough.

"Mama, look!" she said as she showed each present, whether it was a toy, storybook, or dress. She got to the last present and opened it. It was a necklace; a crystal heart the same blue as her hair and eyes hung from a silver chain. Serenity just stared, never seeing anything so pretty in all her life; except of course for her mother, whom she saw as the most beautiful and loving person in the world.

"I hope you like it sweetheart," her mother said. "I picked it out just for you."

"Weally? Thank-you Mama, I love it!" Zelda picked her up and both gave the other a big hug. "I had the best day ever!" Serenity added happily.

"I'm glad honey." For a brief moment there was silence.

"Mama, do you think every day could be my birthday?"

* * *

**A/N: Too cute in my opinion. Anyway, thanks****too:**

_**Haley, MegamanSora, Jagsrule5, ninjafaceify, RawkHawk 2.0, Lisa-Is-In-Slow-Motion, Bree-Bee233, TennisWriter456, Bitter Magic, inspired-to-dream, Sorceress of Shadows, and LadyDM.**_

_**MsNegative24:**_** I was very surprised to receive such a long review, and I sincerely thank you for your interest in **_**Divine Punishment**_**. Rest assured I shall whole heartedly take your advice into consideration; in fact, I already have. Advice, I believe, helps writers grow.**

**That being said, there are a few things I would like to clear up. When you said parts were predictable, such as Serenity/Nayru's fear of storms, Atayla/Din's rebelliousness, and Ivy/Farore's curiousness, I was somewhat, well, surprised. Experiences such as this are intentional and part of the fic; to put it bluntly, they are the point.**

**The girls are being punished for having hate and boredom for their Chosen and their created races by **_**becoming what they hate.**_** For the punishment to make any sense, they would have to go through things regular Hylians/Gerudos would have to go through.**

**Also, I really do not think my writing **_**style**_** can change. I agree, I can improve, and description is definitely a good thing, but my writing **_**style, **_**my writing **_**voice**_** will never change. This is what makes my writing unique. Now, I shall try to improve my writing **_**technique**_**, so my writing **_**style**_** shall come across more improved and make for a better read.**

**You also mentioned that you liked long, descriptive chapters filled with emotion, and there is nothing wrong with this; everyone has preferences. However, that does not mean I'm going to change the length of the chapters of this story. I intend for them to be within the 750-2,000 word range. That does not mean I'm trying to rush.**

**I also would like to thank you again for reading **_**Fate is a Strange Mistress**_**. That story is going to be revised after this one, so you will have more chapters to look forward to. **_**Divine Punishment**_** will not be written like **_**Fate**_** however as you asked. **_**Fate**_** is going to be a long, more serious story; **_**Divine Punishment **_**is meant to be more cute; humorous.**

**I do hope this has not offended you. I truly appreciate your advice and I wish you the best in your writing.**

**Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, another revised chapter, yay! I don't own **_**Zelda**_**, just my obsession with it... and Vaati, Ghirahim, and Dark Link. *Sighs dreamily***

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Epona, I don't think I can hide this forever!" Ivy looked up at her father's horse, one of best friends, wishing she could talk. Instead, all she got was a snort which just made her sigh.

It was only morning, and she was already finding it hard, no near impossible, to continue hiding from her parents the secret she had been keeping for the past two days. Looking to make sure her mother and Marc weren't around, she opened her mouth and felt one of her bottom teeth.

Sure enough, it moved just as much now as it did two days ago when it started. Pulling her fingers out, she looked up at Epona as if she could explain what was wrong.

"I don't know what to do, Epona!" she said, close to tears. Epona lowered her head and rubbed her cheek as if she were attempting to cheer her up. Ivy rubbed her nose while grabbing the apple she had originally brought for her. She loved talking to Epona, even though she couldn't reply.

"I wish you could talk now though. I wanna tell Mommy and Daddy, but I don't wanna get in trouble. I don't even know HOW I broke my tooth. What should I do, Epona?" Epona just continued to nuzzle her cheek, then stamped a hoof and tried to snatch the apple. Ivy giggled and pulled it away, momentarily forgetting her problem.

"All right girl, but I get a bite first, because I like apples more than you!" Ivy brought the apple to her lips and took a big bite... then pain filled her mouth.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" she yelled, apple falling out of her open mouth. She clutched her jaw, wondering what could have happen, when she saw something that made her heart stop.

Wedged in the rest of the apple was the tooth she had somehow broken. Her tongue ran over the area where the tooth had been, but all there was now was a bloody hole. Her parents were going to be so mad. She pulled the tooth out of the fruit, panicked, having no idea what to do.

"E-Epona, what am I-"

"Ivy?" she gasped at the sound of her mother's voice and quickly shoved her tooth in her pocket. Her heart was pounding. She was going to be in so much trouble. There was no way anyone could find out.

"Ivy? Ivy, what's wrong honey, we heard you scream." Her mother and Marc now stood before her, waiting for an answer.

"Umm, I, I hit my foot by accident, Mommy, but it's all better now," she mumbled while staring at her feet.

"Oh, all right, if tha-IVY!" Ivy grew scared; tears started to prick he eyes. She looked up at her mother, wondering what she and her father would do to her.

"Ivy... were you eating Epona's apple?" She could hear the teasing tone in her mother's voice and she very slowly relaxed.

"I just took a bite Mommy. I'll give her the rest now," she whispered before turning away and holding the apple up to the horse.

"All right, but hurry up, it's almost time for breakfast." Then she picked up Marc and started to head inside.

"That was close Epona, I hope no one but you and me finds out. I love Mommy and Daddy and I don't want them to get so mad at me that they STOP loving me. Bye- bye." Then she ran to catch up to her mother, but was careful to keep at a distance. No one could know, no matter how badly she wanted to tell. No one.

* * *

"What's wrong Malon?" Malon just sighed and set aside the plate she had been drying. Turning to face her husband she just rested her head on his chest.

"Either something's wrong, or Ivy's mad at me. I think she's mad at me though." Link looked at her, confused. The words "Ivy," and "mad," were very rarely used in the same sentence.

"Now why do you say that?" he questioned as he started to help with the dishes. She smiled somewhat and resumed her work.

"It's just, she's been so quiet for the past few days, you know? And today, she won't even look at me when she talks and it's like she doesn't want to be near me. I think she's mad. Maybe she thinks I've been ignoring her? Or ma-"

"Malon," Link interrupted in a gentle, but firm voice, "I don't think that's the case. First off, you've been a wonderful mother to both her and Marc. Secondly, she's been doing the same to me as well. I don't think she's mad- it's more like she hiding something, or is scared to ask something of us. No one is mad at you." To reassure her, he gave her a soft kiss, and like always, it did the trick. Malon smiled as they pulled apart. How the heck did she ever get so lucky?

"All right, if that's the case, then we'll give her today. If she's still like this tomorrow, then we sit her down and make her tell us what's wrong. Now go on, you got work to do and so do I." Link gave a mock bow and kissed her hand.

"As you wish milady, whatever you say."

* * *

"Ivy?" Ivy gasped and quickly hid the tooth back in her pocket. "Ivy, come here honey, time for lessons, then I'll need some help in the garden," her mother called.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She didn't want to go though. All the lying and hiding this from her parents was making her feel bad and tired, and it was only just after breakfast!

Grabbing her doll, she went out into the main room. Marc sat on the floor, playing with his toys and her mother sat at the table, waiting for her. She wished she could be three again, instead of being six, that way this wouldn't be happening.

"Come here Ivy," her mother said with a warm smile. She kept her eyes on the ground and stayed silent as she took her place. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her mother look at her in confusion and what she thought was hurt.

_Why would Mommy look hurt?_ she wondered. _Everyone loves Mommy_. She hid her face in her doll at that thought. Who would love her if they found out about what she had done? No one would, she was sure of it, that's why no one could find out.

"So... let's begin." Ivy tried, but it was hard to concentrate. As each moment went by, she felt more restless and on edge. Her mother could find out at any moment, then what? Malon could tell Ivy was having trouble paying attention, so she stopped the lessons.

"How about we go pull those weeds now?" she asked. Ivy just got out of her seat. She stared at the ground and clutched her doll tightly to her chest. Malon didn't know what to say, so she picked up Marc and all three headed outside, Ivy, once again, keeping her distance.

_What have I done?_ Malon wondered as she and Ivy began pulling weeds, Ivy choosing to work on the other side of the garden, away from her. _She hates me. What did I do?_ Malon dabbed at her face with her bandana, pretending to wipe away sweat when she was really wiping away tears.

"Ma?" Marc was looking at her worriedly, and she forced a smile on her face. She couldn't let her children see her cry.

"I'm fine sweetheart," she assured as she ruffled his reddish blonde hair. "Ivy, how are you doing?"

"Okay." Malon didn't push it and they worked until about half an hour to lunch time, clearing the whole garden of weeds and watering the plants until the dry ground was nice and dark. Normally, these were chores Ivy loved, but now she didn't even smile. At a loss for what to do, Malon told Ivy she was free to go.

"Thank-you Mommy," she whispered, before bolting for the house. Once she was safely in her room, she yanked the tooth from her pocket and threw it.

"Why?" she asked her doll, "Why do bad things always happen to me?" obviously getting no reply, she crawled into bed, suddenly realizing how weary she felt, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Ivy, Ivy, come on, wake up." Ivy groaned and tried to get away from the voice that was shattering her pleasant sleep.

"Nnn, go way," she mumbled, face buried in her pillow. A gentle laugh was her reply and suddenly she felt herself being picked up. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked them open sleepily and came face to face with her father. For a brief second she was happy to see him, then she remembered what she had done and her happiness left her.

Suddenly feeling cranky, she hid her face in his shoulder and grumbled her annoyance at being woken up.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but it's almost time for dinner," he laughed softly. "You slept through lunch and all through the afternoon. No wonder you're so cranky," he added to himself, but loud enough for her to hear. She only snuggled closer. They went out to the main room and suddenly she was being taken out of her father's arms by her mother.

"Glad to see your awake baby, why the super long nap?" she asked. Ivy looked at her, shrugged her shoulders, and then hid her face in her chest.

"All right. Go wash up, then we'll eat. I love you," she said, setting her down. Ivy nodded and took off for the wash bowl. As she washed her hands, she checked her reflection in the small mirror. Sure enough, the gap in her mouth was still there.

After she finished, she joined her parents and brother out at the table and they began to eat. All through the meal she was quite, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

"Ivy, how are you feeling? Are you all right?" her father asked. Something was bothering his normally hyper, happy daughter and he was going to find out what.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine." After that no more words were said, though many worried looks were shared between Malon and Link. On the one hand, they wanted to know what was wrong right this second. On the other, they didn't want to make Ivy feel like she was backed in a corner and risk her shutting them out completely. When dinner was through, Ivy quickly tried to head to her room, but her father snatched her up before she could get far.

"No, no little missy, time for you and your brother to get a bath. Are you sure you're all right?" She looked at him and the urge to tell came crashing down on her. Try as she could, she couldn't hold back the tears that welled in her eyes and before she knew it she was sobbing hysterically in his shoulder.

"Ivy, Ivy, calm down honey. Sweetie what's wrong? It's all right, it's all right," her father whispered soothingly. "It's all right."

"No, it's not! I've been so bad, and I didn't want you mad at me!" Link looked at her in confusion. Bad, how had she been bad?

"What are you talking about?" At this point her mother was with them, looking at Ivy with concern. Ivy squirmed and Link set her down. She ran to her room and after they were sure Marc was all right, her parents followed her.

Ivy sat on her bed, the tooth clutched in her hand. She had to tell them, she couldn't hide it anymore. They sat on the bed next to her and waited.

"I lied, I've, I've been bad by hiding something, and I don't wanna hide it no more," she whispered. Her parents glanced at each other and Malon nodded.

"All right sweetheart, what did you do?" Ivy burst out crying once again and the truth came spilling out.

"I'm sorry! A few days ago I broke my mouth, and then today a tooth came out, and, and I'M SORRY! I did-didn't tell you cuz, cuz, I didn't want you to be mad at me and stop loving me, an-"

"WOAH, WOAH, IVY, CALM DOWN!" her father interrupted. She quieted a bit, but still continued to cry. "Now, what are you talking about?" he asked after a moment. She opened her hand and showed her parents the tooth. She opened her mouth as well so they could see the gap were it had once been. For a moment, all was quiet.

"Oh, Ivy...," they said in unison, then letting their voices trail away. Shaking with fear, she set her tooth aside and crawled into her father's lap. For a second she hesitated, and then slowly, laid herself over his knees. This was going to hurt big time. She waited for the stinging blows, but they never came.

Soft laughter did instead. Her father righted her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm, loving hug. She was happy by this, but confused as well. Shouldn't she be in trouble? Didn't she do something very bad?

"Daddy, Mommy? I'm in trouble, right?" she asked. They just laughed harder while shaking their heads.

"No, baby, why would you think that? You lost your first baby tooth, that's nothing to get in trouble for," Malon said before kissing her head. She was so glad, and relieved, that this was the problem and not something truly serious. Also, she was thankful beyond words that her little girl wasn't mad at her.

"Really?" Ivy asked hopefully. She wasn't in trouble? It was all right to lose teeth?

"Yes sweetheart. The teeth you have now are called baby teeth. Eventually they fall out, one by one, and get replaced by teeth that never come out. You're not in trouble," her father said gently.

Ivy let the words sink in and she suddenly felt so much better; she felt like her regular self again. "Really? I'm sorry I didn't tell you all though. Forgive me?" she begged. They both nodded and kissed her head.

"So, what do I do with the tooth now?" she asked as they all left her room. Link caught Malon's eye and she winked.

"Well..."

* * *

"Come on Miss Magician, time to wake up," Link whispered teasingly in his wife's ear. He heard her yawn and after a minute he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes, an innocent smile appearing on her still sleepy looking face.

"Why, dear sir, I don't know what you're talking about," she giggled. He smiled and brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"Don't be so modest. That's quite the trick Malon, turning a little, old tooth into five little green rupees. You'll have to teach me sometime." The words barely left his mouth before they both burst into a round of restrained laughs.

"Think she'll be happy?" Malon questioned as they both sat up. Link rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding, she'll l-"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" At that moment, Ivy burst in, five sparkling, green rupees clutched in her hands. "LOOK WHAT MY TOOTH TURNED INTO!" she squealed as she jumped onto the bed and settled herself between them.

"Wow pumpkin. What are you going to spend it on?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing!" she proclaimed.

"What?"

"Daddy, I can't wait to lose more teeth!"

* * *

**A/N: I liked doing this chapter. Thanks so much to:**

_**Haley, Radius Flame, Bree-Bee233, Lady Isludis, Sorceress of Shadows, MegamanSora, inspired-to-Dream, seqka711, LadyDM, and TennisWriter456.**_

_**Skafe**_**: Thanks so much for your review! To answer your question, yes, I read all of my reviews, and I love them! I know it may not seem like a punishment now, but just keep reading. Like Ivy and Atayla, Serenity is going to have her fair share of struggles.**

**They're still young children at this time, so life isn't going to really be all that bad right now. When they get a bit older however, that will change. Hope that answers your question!**

**Until next time!  
**

**~Moon White Rose**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter! I do not own **_**Zelda**_**, sadly. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Atayla, get back here!" her father demanded. She just laughed and continued to dart around the room. At seven, she was a natural ball of energy, but never had she been so hyper this late in the evening.

"Catch me if you can Daddy!" she taunted playfully while jumping from foot to foot. For the love of all that was good, why was she so wound up?

"Atayla, come on, it's time for you to get ready for bed, starting with a good washing," he said while making a grab for her arm. She dodged, laughing at the fact that his large, strong body was putting him at a disadvantage to catch her small, nimble form.

Sighing wearily, he turned to face her and was met with her dazzling smile and red eyes glowing with mischief. _Just like you, when you were her age..._Ganondorf shook his head at the unexpected thought, though it was true. Just like Atayla, he had been a mischievous, wild child a great deal of the time, delighting in causing unending grief for any 'mother' or 'sister' around.

But now he was the weary parent ready for bed and he wondered if what he deserved was finally catching up with him. After all, what was that old saying? _What goes around, comes around_, he thought. He sank to the ground and Atayla cocked her head, wondering if this was a trick.

"Atayla, why are you so feisty tonight, hmm?" he questioned softly. She shrugged her shoulders and he smirked.

"Oh really? Well you need to get washed up... and I'm sure Nabooru would play with you." Atayla's eyes lit up even more and Ganondorf felt this to be a small victory.

"Really?" she asked. He managed to scoop her up and he felt slight sadness at the fact that she was getting a bit heavier and bigger.

_Before you know it, she'll be all grown up_...

"Yes, who else helps you get washed up?" he said quickly, attempting to rid his mind of the unwelcomed thought. She just smiled and squirmed, obviously giddy at the thought of seeing her second favorite person in the Gerudo Kingdom.

Nabooru was his second in command, and the only one aside from himself that knew that Atayla wasn't his blood child. She had been the one he had tried to pass her off to the night she was found, and she had kept his secret since. The rest of the Gerudo believed that Atayla was the offspring of an unknown mistress that died in birth and for now, he wanted it to stay that way.

Also, Nabooru was the only Gerudo woman that Atayla truly loved and adored; the rest she just tolerated, and some barely at that.

It didn't take long to find Nabooru and the moment she was spotted, Atayla jumped out of her father's arms and rushed over. "Hi Nabooru, we're looking for you!" Atayla proclaimed, while giving her a hug. Nabooru, who had bent down so she was level with Atayla, returned the hug, then stood, giving her king a slight bow.

"Well, you have found me. What can I do for you, your majesty?" A small smile tugged at Ganondorf's lips, but he turned away before it could be seen.

"Just help her get washed up, please, then bring her back to her room. Thank-you." Then he walked away. A part of him hoped Atayla would call him back and demand for at least a hug, but no such luck.

She was happily walking away with Nabooru. He tried to distract himself by going over numerous ideas on how to conquer Hyrule, but his mind kept drifting back to the one thing that truly mattered to him.

Atayla.

He found himself in the throne room, and after dismissing the guards, sat down in his throne. Thoughts swirled around his head; all sad attempts at trying to block out the memories that were demanding center stage.

In his mind's eye, he saw it all, the good and the bad, the pretty and the ugly. The night he found Atayla out in the desert, the night that changed his life forever. He could practically feel the cold wind around him once more and again feel the unexplainable fear and urge to protect well in him once more.

He could see the Wolfos again and vividly, he could recall taking them on with his bare hands. Other memories flashed by and he couldn't help but realize how much Atayla had changed him.

Before he had found her, his life had been consumed with dark ambition; ambition that was still a part him, but not as strongly as before. All in all, he couldn't believe how much he had changed in just six short years. He had gone from being a twenty-six year old king driven by evil desires to a thirty-two year old father who sometimes felt twice his age.

He wouldn't trade it for anything though, not even Hyrule... it would be his one day anyway. _After all, Atayla deserves it. Only the best for her and the rest of the Gerudo_, he thought. He stood and walked all the way to Atayla's room in a thoughtful daze, but willed himself to snap out of it. Now was not the time to dwell in the past.

Upon entering, he was met with the sound of Atayla's high pitched giggles and couldn't help but laugh at the cause. Nabooru had Atayla securely in her gasp and was tickling her so much that BOTH were laughing.

"No, stop, please!" Atayla begged through her laughs. "Please!"

"I think you better Nabooru, before she laughs herself to death," he said, making his presence known. She stopped, looking a bit sheepish at being caught in such a carefree state.

"Yes your majesty. Goodnight princess," she added to Atayla before bowing to both and leaving.

Somewhere in his heart, Ganondorf felt the regular prick of sadness he always felt when Nabooru treated him so formally. It hadn't always been like that...

"Come on sweetheart, time for bed." he pulled the covers back for her, and reluctantly, she crawled in.

"I'm not sleepy." She pouted as he tucked her in, handing her her pillow. "Do I have to go to bed now?"

"Yes, you have training, and work, and who knows what else tomorrow. You need sleep," was his reply. She huffed and glared, obviously doing her best to either make him feel guilty, or intimidate him.

Honestly, he thought it was cute.

"Not going to work brat," he teased while bearing his signature smirk. Another huff was his reply, but she smiled when he kissed her head.

"Good night Atayla." he whispered. "Love you brat."

"Good night, Daddy," she giggled. "I love you too...big brat." He just rolled his eyes and left.

It could never be questioned; Atayla was most definitely her father's daughter.

* * *

Two hours later, Atayla was still wide awake. She had long since climbed out of bed and was now running around her room with her worn, wooden practice sword, slashing at imaginary monsters.

"I'll kill you!" she proclaimed as she dodged a 'monster's' attack, before running her sword through its make believed stomach. "Yes! Victory, I'm Queen of the Gerudo! I'm Queen, I'm Queen, I'm-"

"Very loud," an amused voice cut off. Atayla whirled around and came face to face with Nabooru who was leaning in the doorway.

"I'm all for practice Atayla, and I appreciate the enthusiasm in training, but shouldn't you be in bed?" Nabooru asked as she took Atayla's sword and knelt so she was eye to eye with the princess.

"I can't sleep. Can you start my training lesson now?" she begged, which made Nabooru laugh.

_She's so much like her father_...

"No, not now. What you need right now is sleep, but since you're having such a hard time falling asleep, maybe we should go ask... your father for help," she said.

"Aww, no! Please Nabooru, don't tell Daddy I'm still up," pleaded Atayla. Instead, Nabooru just grabbed her hand and began to lead her up to her father's chamber.

"Don't worry your highness; I don't think he'll be mad. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

"Who is it?" Ganondorf barked when a knocking at his door shattered his concentration. He had been carefully studying maps of Hyrule as well other things that could possibly point out a weakness in the bountiful kingdom's grand defenses.

The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted. It better not be something stupid, or he was going to get very angry, very quickly. Instead, the door opened and Nabooru cautiously poked her head in. His annoyance evaporated and he motioned her in.

"Sorry to bother you, your majesty, but when I happened to pass Princess Atayla's room... and, well-"

"I couldn't sleep Daddy, I tried, but I couldn't!" Atayla cut in, running into the room.

"She was defending all us Gerudo from an army of monsters," Nabooru said dryly. "We owe her our lives."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "Thank-you Nabooru. Come here Atayla," he added. Nabooru left and Ganondorf set Atayla in his lap.

"You should be in bed," he murmured, "or you'll be cranky tomorrow."

"I tried, I'm just not tired. Play with me, please?" He shook his head and silence filled the room for a moment.

"Then I want a bedtime story," she ordered, folding her little arms across her chest. This took Ganondorf by surprise. She hadn't asked for a bedtime story since she was five.

"All right, what about?" Atayla thought, but nothing came to mind. He made a few suggestions, but she said no to each. Silence once again settled, and naturally, Atayla broke it, but what she asked took him completely by surprise; more so than asking for a story.

"Daddy, where's my Mommy?" He had known this would no doubt come up someday, but it still took him off guard.

"You don't... you don't have a Mommy," he replied. By now they were on his bed, both lying down. At this statement however, Atayla sat up and stared at him.

"Yes I do," she shot back. "All Gerudo girls have Mommies-that's where they come from; their Mommy's tummy!" If he had been drinking something, he would be choking on it.

"W-what, how do you know that?" he demanded. She just rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious.

"Because, I've seen Gerudo women with a baby in their tummy. Every Gerudo girl has a Mommy and Daddy. Right?"

"Umm... right," he replied. This was getting awkward. A story was starting to sound like a good idea.

"So where is my Mommy? And all the other Gerudo girls, where are their Daddies? Also, what does a Daddy have to do with a baby Gerudo being in the Mommy's tummy and how does it get there?"

A story was definitely a wonderful idea.

"You _**do not**_need to worry about those last two questions until you're older. Much older," he said quickly.

"Oh, all right," she mumbled in reply.

"To answer the other questions... I don't know where everyone else's Daddies are, and as for... your Mommy... she, she left."

"Oh, where did she go?"

"Far away," was his immediate response. He hated lying to her, but for now, this was the best he could do.

"Why?"

"Well, umm... she... that is, umm... How about that story, do you know what you want to hear yet?" She nodded and inwardly, he sighed gratefully.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"How you and Mommy met." Just when he thought he was out of the woods. He panicked, but refused to let it show.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy," she replied as she made herself comfortable. When she was situated, she gazed up at him, waiting for him to begin.

Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him, and he made himself comfy as well. He would have to be careful, change some things maybe, but he was sure he could make it work.

"All right sweetheart," he said. "That particular story goes something like this. A long time ago, here in the Gerudo Kingdom, there was a young prince named Ganondorf, and one day he was being very, very, very... bad."

* * *

**A/N: No one worry, the chapter was supposed to end there. This is going to be a two part deal, this being part one. Part two will be the actual story, and when you read it, you'll see why I divided it this way.**

**Now, thanks to:**

_**Radius Flame, ninjafaceify, Claradwor, Sorceress of Shadows, Sky Chain Lilyana, LadyDM, Haley, Forest Princess, TennisWriter456, Anonymous Fellow, RawkHawk2.0, Bree-Bee233, Lady Isludis, and SMILEH123(×3). **_**  
**

**~Moon White Rose**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go, part 2. This will be a bit different from previous chapters, but I'm sure you'll like it. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Come back here ya little thief!" The shout just urged seven year old Ganondorf on. Him a thief? Yeah, he was, but he was the Gerudo Prince! He could have whatever he wanted without asking. At least, that's how he saw it. He rushed through one long corridor after another, laughing all the way. This was so easy!

"Ya little thief, get back here or I'll tan ya hide!" the angry Gerudo woman chasing him bellowed.

"You and what army you shriveled old desert weed?" he taunted, tossing his prize up in the air and catching it. "You want it, come and get it!" The woman lunged, but he dodged easily and was off again. He ran all the way to the library. No one was ever there-it would be the perfect place to enjoy his prize.

He slammed the door close and tried to calm his heavy breathing. Pressing an ear to the door, he soon heard the sound of someone running by. When he no longer heard anything he pulled away from the door and went and sat in between two shelves crammed with dusty scrolls and books.

Glancing around first to make sure no one was near, he beheld his prize. It was a fresh loaf of bread, and it was all his. No having to share it with ten or so other people, every last bit...

"Is mine," he whispered fiercely. Just as he brought it to his mouth however, a voice rang out, making him freeze.

"Hey! Give me some!" he looked and coming down the aisle was a Gerudo girl around his age, her gleaming amber eyes focused on his feast.

"Back off kid, it's mine," he shot back. "Now go away."

"KID?" she screeched. "I'm probably the same age as you. Now give me some!" she ordered as she tried to snatch it from his hands. He quickly hid it behind his back and stood. To his disappointment however, they were the same height. She glared at him, never breaking eye contact.

"Listen brat, I don't have to give you anything. I'm Prince Ganondorf, future king, so if anything; you should be giving stuff to me!" Whoever she was, she wasn't intimidated. She just rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't care, and you'll never be MY king. The day I listen to you is the day I stick a dagger up my rear! Now give me!" she ordered as she kicked him...in a very personal spot.

"OWW!" he yelled, his voice suddenly high pitched. He dropped the food and fell to his knees. Through tear pricked eyes, he glared, taking in large amounts of air. Two could play rough. He lunged and his fist connected with her stomach, which caused her to gasp in pain and fall on her rear.

"Now," he growled, picking up the bread and dusting it off, "leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered by a snotty brat like you."

The girl stood and rubbed her stomach, pouting. "But, don't you want to know my name?" she questioned.

"Not really," he replied, annoyed. Why wouldn't she leave? Girls were so annoying! Why did he have to be the only boy in all of the Gerudo Kingdom?

"My name," the girl said proudly as she stepped closer, "is... _**SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, GIBDO HEAD!**_" And with that she took off after pushing him to his rear. For a moment he just sat there, and then shrugged his shoulders.

He had heard worse. Suddenly he noticed something that he couldn't believe.

His hands were empty. The bread was gone.

* * *

"Hey Thief, shouldn't you be out stealing something?" fourteen year old Ganondorf asked dryly without looking up from the scroll he was studying. Easily, he could envision her rolling her eyes at his dubbed nickname for her; a name she either hated or enjoyed, depending on her mood.

"Shouldn't you be eating someone's brain out, Gibdo Head?" she shot back. Finally he looked at her and just stuck his tongue out.

"Stupid Girl," he muttered.

"Dumb Boy!" she shot back. For a second, silence, then both burst out laughing. It took a while for them to calm down, but eventually they did.

"You're such a kid," he proclaimed, trying to sound older. "What are you doing in here anyway?" he added. She never came in here, unless it was to look for him.

"I'm just as much a kid as you, so don't get all high and mighty with me!" she retorted, he bright amber eyes blazing. "As for why I'm in here... it's not like you own the library Prince Gibdo. I... I like it in here." Now the light in her eyes was gone and he didn't miss the slight wavers in her voice.

"Are Rupee and her group picking on you again?" he demanded. Rupee and her two friends- Cora and Zada- were a group of girls who found great pleasure in picking on the younger kids when the older women weren't looking. Since both of them were only fourteen and everyone in Rupee's group was seventeen, they were considered decent targets.

"Maybe," she replied. Though she tried to sound as if she didn't care, he could tell she did. Things like this never used to bother her. But now, both of them were going through changes, and she was reacting to things differently. Especially when the taunts were centered on her looks.

"Where are they? I've had enough of them!" he proclaimed disgustedly. He didn't really understand why, but he was a lot more protective of her, and he was really getting fed up with Rupee.

"Ganon, just forget it," she said. He wouldn't listen though.

"No, I won't j-"

"Aww, look it's Prince Ganny and Lady Ugly! Don't they make such a... repulsive couple?" a taunting voice cut off. Speak of evil, and it will come.

"Go away Rupee, go bother someone else," Ganondorf ordered, trying to intimidate the older, taller girl. "Leave us alone- I order it."

"You're not my king, little prince," she sneered. "Besides, you're not fun to mess with. You are though," she said turning her attention to...

"I SAID, _**LEAVE HER ALONE**_!" Ganondorf yelled, before, without warning, tackling Rupee to the ground. Instantly a fist fight broke out, but Ganondorf didn't care. He was punching blindly, but the fact that his fists kept colliding with skin kept him satisfied. He could vaguely hear yelling, but he didn't care. No one messed with Thief except for him.

"Enough stop, STOP!" Cora yelled as she finally managed to drag him off. His breathing was ragged and he glared as Zada helped Rupee stand.

He was satisfied when he saw both eyes starting to swell and blood trickle from a cut on her lip. She glared, looking as if she was ready to fight more. Finally she pulled away.

"Freaks!" she hissed before leaving. Silence followed and Ganon began to realize what he had done. If the fight had progressed, or if Rupee's friends had stepped in to help, he would have wound up seriously hurt. What on earth had possessed him to do that?

"Ganondorf?" he turned and she was looking at him in… awe? Shock? Both?

"Yeah?"

"Umm... thank-you. Thanks for sticking up for me." Suddenly she gave him a big hug, something she had never done.

"Thanks," she said again before rushing out. He just stood there frozen, and then slowly he found himself smiling.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"So, your Majesty, huh? Guess I can't call you Gibdo Head anymore." The soft voice startled Ganondorf, making him jump slightly.

It was his eighteenth birthday, and just hours ago, he had officially been crowned King of the Gerudo.

"No, I'll always be Gibdo Head for you... and you'll always be Thief for me. Got it?" she smirked and gave a mock bow.

"Whatever you say, your Majesty," she replied dramatically. He started to laugh and so did she. "So," she said when the laughter stopped, "what are you doing out here instead of being at your party?"

"I just wanted to get away. I find the excessive cheering and yelling to be rather annoying. Plus... it's a bit overwhelming to suddenly have everyone bowing and calling me 'your Majesty.' I wanted some quiet," he replied. Nodding, she sat on the roof edge next to him, letting her legs dangle over the side. For a while they just stared at the night sky.

The moon was full and the stars shone like gems. It was a beautiful night...but he could think of something much more beautiful, and it was much, much closer.

"You know, lately, I can't stop thinking about how we first met," she said suddenly, softly. "We really were bratty as kids, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were," he agreed, chuckling as he recalled all the trouble they had gotten into. He also recalled all the fun they had had, as well as all of the bad they had had to endure.

"You know, we experienced a lot of firsts together. Which on sticks out to you the most?" she whispered, never taking her eyes off the sky.

"The first time I realized... that I loved you." the answer left him on its own accord, but strangely, he wasn't really embarrassed. If anything, he was relieved to finally have the truth out in the open. But how would she react? She went completely still, but not tense.

Finally, she turned and faced him, and in the moonlight, he could see her smiling. "That was my favorite first too." A pause. "Ganondorf..."

He gently grabbed her chin, silencing her.

"Shut-up Thief," he whispered playfully, "or you'll ruin the moment." Then he leaned in and kissed the only Gerudo girl that he could ever truly love...

* * *

Ganondorf looked down, and much to his surprise, and relief, Atayla was fast asleep. It had worked, thankfully. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Pleasant dreams Atayla," he whispered. He gave her head a quick kiss, and then quietly left the room. Tired himself, he began to head back to his chamber. Not paying attention to where he was going, he rounded a corner and bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

"Watch we-... oh, your Majesty, I'm sorry." It was Nabooru. He smiled and motioned for her to stay.

"It's all right Nabooru. I'm sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," he whispered. An awkward silence settled, neither knowing what to say.

"So, did you get Princess Atayla to go to sleep?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, thankfully. She wanted a bedtime story, so I gave her one. It's a good thing she fell asleep when she did, or else I would have had to make the rest up on the spot."

"Oh, what story did she ask for?" Nabooru questioned. Ganondorf smiled and stepped closer slightly.

"How I met her mother," he replied. Her eyes went wide with confusion and she cocked her head.

"But you don't know who her mother is. You didn't tell her about finding her out in the desert, did you?"

"No, of course not. I hope I never have to tell her that. She wanted a story, so I gave her one, and every word of it was true. It may have been a shorter version of the whole thing, but it all was true." He watched and Nabooru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"W-what story DID you tell her?" she whispered. He smirked and gently grabbed her chin.

He leaned in close and she shuddered as he whispered in her ear.

"Take a wild guess... Thief." She moaned and her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"You... you Gibdo Head," she murmured. "Why did y-"

"Shut-up Thief," he whispered, "or you'll ruin the moment." Then like that night, all those years ago, he kissed her, right on the lips and it felt even better now than it did then.

Finally he pulled away, and looked her right in the eyes. He could see the war there, the inner turmoil. He could also see that possibly, things might be getting back to the way they used to be, and for that he was content to say just say two words before walking off.

"Good-night Nabooru."

* * *

**A/N: I loved doing this chapter! Thanks to:**

_**Sky Chain Lilyana(BitterMagic?), Bree-Bee233, Sorceress of Shadows, Haley, LadyDM, and Diggs121.**_

**Until next time! Later**!

**~Moon White Rose**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: There wasn't much to this chapter before, and there isn't really much to it now. Still, I hope you enjoy, and I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda**_**.**

**Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Mama, why can't we spend the day together, why?" eight year old Serenity wondered while casting her mother a pleading look. Zelda sighed softly, feeling guilty. Ever since being crowned Queen two years ago, it seemed the time she had with Serenity got smaller every day.

"Serenity, we've talked about this before, sweetheart," she began gently. "Mama's very busy. I wish I wasn't, but I am. I'm sorry honey." Zelda felt the apology to be empty; she wished so badly she could have time with her little girl who was growing up so quickly.

"Yes Mama, I understand," Serenity whispered back sadly, before returning her attention to the breakfast in front of her. In truth, she didn't fully understand. She knew her mother had important work to do, but how could it be more important than her? She missed just the two of them spending time together. She didn't want to spend any more time with attendants, tutors, or maids-she just wanted her mother.

While she ate, Zelda watched Serenity pick at her food dully, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. Seeing this just made her feel even worse and she decided, then and there, that they would do something fun today, just the two of them. The question was however, WHAT would they do?

Zelda tried to think of something, but kept drawing a blank. She wanted to do something fun, but they wouldn't get do anything if she couldn't come up with something. She glanced at Serenity and found her staring at the vase of flowers that sat at the table's center, no more traces of sorrow to be found anywhere. A smile appeared on her face; almost anything could capture her interest.

"Serenity, what are you looking at? The flowers?" Serenity shook her head.

"No, Mama. The vase, it's pretty. How's it made?" Hearing the question suddenly gave Zelda an idea as to how she and Serenity could have a fun day.

"Well honey, how would like to find out?"

* * *

"Mama, what are we gonna do?" Serenity asked. She was happy that she was going to spend time with her mother, but she was confused by all the stuff spread out before her and at the fact that she and her mother had changed out of their royal clothes into tattered dresses. They were out in her and her mother's private courtyard, and before them was an array of things she didn't recognize.

"Well, you wondered how vases were made, and I'm going to show you, sort of," her mother replied. Serenity cocked her head and stared at a reddish lump of what looked like dirt or mud. How could that be a vase, or anything pretty for that matter?

"What is it?" Zelda picked some up and began molding it. Serenity reached out to touch it, and pulled her hand back with a surprised yelp. It was soft, squishy, and slightly wet.

"It's okay Serenity. It's just clay. People use clay to make all kinds of things, including the pretty vase on the dining room table."

"Really?" Serenity questioned doubtfully. Zelda nodded and set her clay down. Quickly, she cleaned her hands on a rag and set Serenity in her lap. Serenity snuggled close, and Zelda kissed her head.

"I promise, and I'm sorry I've been so busy, sweetheart. I don't want to be, but I am. I just want you to know though, I love you. All right?" Serenity nodded right away, and gave her mother a hug.

"I understand Mama, I love you too."

"Thank-you sweetheart. Now let's have some fun."

For the next few hours, they had fun making things with the clay. Serenity made a heart that said 'Mama' on it, and Zelda made a little cat for Serenity, which was her favorite animal. They made other little things too, and got very dirty in the process, which Serenity- normally a neat freak- didn't really mind. Overall, Serenity decided she loved playing with clay.

"All right," Zelda finally said, "I think we're done for now. Once they dry, we can paint them. Besides, you need a little nap, I think."

"Aww, no, Mama, please, I wanna stay up," Serenity begged. Zelda however just shook her head and helped her get cleaned up. They made their way back to Serenity's room and Zelda's heart sank at the fact that it no longer possible to carry Serenity far.

_She's getting so big... I need to be more careful with my time, or she'll be an adult before I know it_, Zelda tried not to ponder on that thought. Suddenly, she was very glad for choosing to spend the day with her daughter. They arrived at Serenity's room, and Zelda quickly changed her into a clean dress before letting her into bed.

"All right, time for a nap. Good night Serenity." Serenity sighed and crawled under the covers, her worn, raggedy blanket immediately getting caught in her arms. She looked up at her mother and Zelda kissed her head.

"I love you Mama, I had fun today," whispered Serenity, her eyes suddenly growing heavy.

"Don't worry Serenity," her mother whispered back, just before she fell asleep, "the fun's not over yet, and I love you too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Come on, wake up Serenity." It took a bit of coaxing, but soon Serenity was up. She jumped out of bed suddenly, remembering what had taken place earlier and her mother's promise of painting the objects they had made.

"Come on Mama, I wanna paint!" she proclaimed, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her out into the hall.

"Serenity, honey, calm down," her mother laughed as she stopped, which made Serenity stop too.

"It's time to eat; we'll paint afterwards, all right?" Serenity looked at her in disappointment.

"But Mama, I want to paint now!" she whined, obviously slightly cranky.

"Serenity, I don't want to hear you whine. We'll paint later, but now, it's time for lunch, understand?" Zelda said sternly. For the most part, Serenity was a good girl, but she did have her moments like every other child.

Thankfully, it didn't usually take much to correct her. She huffed in disappointment, but nodded and took her mother's hand. They went to the dining room, and by the end of lunch Serenity was her normal self.

"Now?" Zelda nodded and both went out to their courtyard where all the things they had made were waiting, this time accompanied by bowls of paint, brushes, and two bowls of water.

"All right, have fun sweetheart." Serenity dove into the paint after grabbing a brush. She started on the heart for her mother, painting it different shades of blue, her favorite color. Zelda watched from the corner of her eye, happy that her daughter was having such a good time.

_I wish she could stay like this forever; I can't believe how fast she's growing. I can't worry about that now though, we're having fun, and we're together. Nothing is more important th-_

"Mama?" Zelda shook her head and looked at her little girl.

"What honey?" Serenity held out her heart, paint covering her hands and Zelda burst out laughing at the sight.

"I love you so much Mama and I made this for you, because Mama, you're the best mama anywhere!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, not much of a change. This chapter was bad the first time around, and doesn't seem much better now. Anyway, thanks to: **_**LEva114, LegendOfZeldaFreak, seqka711, Diggs121, Lady Isludis, Sorceress of Shadows, Bree-Bee233, Lady DM, Lisa-Is-In-Slow-Motion, and anonymous, imonz(x3), and Red the lugia**_**  
**

**~Moon White Rose**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone, next revised chapter! I'd like to point out that since this fic AU and does not tie in with a set game or timeline, it is possible for the person who appears in this chapter to be part of the story. Just thought I would make that clear. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Ivy was not all right with this; she followed her father closely as he headed to the stables. He was pretending to ignore her, but she was not going to have it. "Daddy, please don't leave! I don't want you and Mommy to go!" she begged. Link sighed as he led Epona out of her stall and sat Ivy on her back.

"Sweetheart, I told you, today Mommy and I need time to ourselves. We'll be back tonight. Can you help me groom Epona and Blossom?" Ivy nodded reluctantly but started to work on Epona's mane.

She didn't want her parents to leave her and brother and sister alone all day with their... uncle. Normally Ivy liked people almost immediately, but never in all her life had she met someone she disliked as much as her uncle, and she was nine, she had met lots of people!

"Ivy, come on honey, don't be mad," Link said, tucking a loose strand of green hair behind his daughter's ear. "We'll see you tomorrow, I-"

"Tomorrow?!" Ivy screamed, almost falling from Epona's back. "You said you and Mommy would be back tonight!" she accused as her father steadied her.

"We will; but you, Marc, and Rose will be asleep by the time we get back. I'll see you at breakfast, I promise. Until then, you better listen to your Uncle Dark, all right?" Link said, looking into his daughter's sad green eyes. The sadness immediately left, replaced with a look of unease.

"Daddy, he scares me. Are you sure he's your brother? He's nothing like you," she proclaimed.

"Yes Ivy," he laughed, picking her up and setting her down so he could finish grooming Epona before getting her saddled. "He's my brother, my twin which I seemed to remember telling you," he added in a teasing tone.

"But Daddy, I thought twins are supposed to look the same. And why do you call him Dark? Is that really his name? Also, why are his eyes red? People shouldn't have red eyes." Link chuckled at what seemed to be her endless questions, and her childlike philosophy on how things should be.

He pretended to ponder her questions as he led Epona outside and tied her reins to the fence before returning to the stables, Ivy at his heels. "Daddy!" she finally yelled as he led Blossom, Malon's mare, out of her stall. Laughing, he set her on Blossom's back and handed her a brush.

"No sweetheart, not all twins look exactly alike. For the most part though, your uncle and I do look alike, the only real difference is our eye and hair color. But no, twins do not have to look the same to be twins," said Link.

"Oh. Why do you call him Dark? Is that really his name?" Ivy repeated while brushing out Blossom's mane as best she could.

"No, his real name isn't Dark. It's just his nickname; he's had it since we both were kids." Ivy stopped grooming and cocked her head. Nickname?

"Daddy, what's a nickname?" Link stopped for a moment as well, trying to think of a way to best answer his inquisitive nine year old's question.

"Well, it's a name someone calls someone else, but not in a mean way, but kind of an endearing one... You know how I sometimes call Rose, Rosy?" Ivy nodded. "That's my nickname for her; I do it because I love her. I love you too, Ivy," he added.

"I love you too Daddy. So you call Uncle Dark that because that's his nickname, but why Dark?"

"Because of his hair. Some people also get nicknames because of certain physical features- in your uncle's case; it's because of his hair."

"Oh. What's his real name?"

"Knil." Ivy was silent, and then started giggling uncontrollably. Link couldn't help but laugh as well. Eventually Ivy calmed down, and as soon as she did, she asked more questions.

"But Daddy, why are his eyes red? People don't have red eyes."

"Most Hylians don't," her father agreed, tapping her nose, "but then again, your uncle and I aren't full blooded Hylian."

"I don't understand," she whined. By now Blossom was ready and Link led her out, Ivy running to his side.

"You know how there are other races in Hyrule besides Hylians, like the Goron and Zora?"

"And the Gerudo?" Ivy questioned. Link tensed and gave a small nod.

"Yes, but let's not mention them, Ivy. Anyway, there's another race, called the Sheikah. Red eyes is a common trait among their race, and Dark and I do have a bit a Sheikah blood in us somewhere, which just made him end up with red eyes. Does that answer all your questions honey?"

"I guess, but Daddy, I don't want y-"

"Finally getting to head out, brother?" a voice questioned, cutting Ivy off. She looked, and her uncle was making his way towards them, which made her immediately hide behind her father. It didn't matter if all her questions were answered, she did not want her father to leave.

"Hopefully. If we could just get a few certain little ones to not be so clingy, we should be on our way," Link replied, glancing over his shoulder at Ivy as he spoke. Dark grinned teasingly and leaned against the fence.

"This, dear brother, is why you won't be getting a sister in law, nieces, or nephews- it would take forever to get a single thing done."

"Funny Dark, really funny; just keep telling yourself that, you'll have a wife, ten kids, and be up to your elbows in dirty diapers before you know it," Link shot back.

"I don't think so. I like being single, and actually getting to leave on time. I mean really, you planned to leave right after breakfast, which was what, nearly two hours ago?" Dark retorted. Link just rolled his eyes. Ivy, hearing a pause in their conversation, willed herself to steal a glance at her uncle. Almost immediately, his red eyes landed on her and she froze. He smiled and Link stepped to the side, so he was no longer blocking Ivy.

Dark knelt so he was eye level with his niece and held out his arms. "Gonna finally give your uncle a hug or what, Ivy?" Suddenly feeling scared, she held her arms up to her father, whimpering softly. He just shook his head and gently pushed Ivy towards her uncle.

"No, go on, be friendly. Give your uncle a hug," he chided gently. Before she could protest, her uncle gave her a big hug. Ivy squirmed, tears welling in her eyes. Dark's own eyes filled with surprise and he let her go.

"So, she's shy? She hasn't really come near me since I've arrived," Dark mused, trying to sound as if he didn't really care, when really, he was hurt. His nieces and nephew had hardly come near him, especially Ivy, and he was starting to think they were scared of him.

"No, she's normally the outgoing one," Link replied, ruffling her hair, "Too bad the same can't be said for-"

"MOMMY, NO MOMMY DON'T LEAVE!"

"MAMA, NN WEAVE!"

"The other two," he finished with a sigh, Dark snickering at the look on his brother's face.

"Kids, come on, let go," Malon laughed while attempting to walk. Six and a half year old Marc was clinging to her left leg, three year old Rose her right, and a large picnic basket was on her right arm.

"Need a hand, Malon?" Dark laughed. "Or a leg," he added, scooping up Rose. She was shy around him, but so far she had been the most receptive of his presence. She looked at him shyly, but since she had her doll and Mama was in sight, she was quiet. Malon sighed gratefully.

"Thank-you Dark," she said with a smile. "Now, let's see if Link and I can finally get out of here." It took a bit, but eventually, Link and Malon managed to get themselves detached. Ivy watched as her parents mounted up after giving her and her siblings a hug and kiss.

"Daddy," she called hopefully. He wasn't really going to leave... was he?

"We'll be back tonight. Good-bye everyone." And with that, they rode off. Ivy couldn't believe it, they really left.

They were alone, and Ivy was not happy about that. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Part two next time; hopefully that can be posted soon. Anyway, thanks to: **

_**LegendofZeldaFreak, Demonologist666, Sorceress of Shadows, MasterMind 16x, Bree-Bee233, Diggs121, Red the lugia, Enhancer Alovian, Lady Isludis, and imonz. **_**Thanks for the reviews. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here you go, Part 2! Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions! I hope everyone enjoys this revised chapter! No, I still don't own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ivy just continued to stare down the road, hoping her parents would reappear at any moment. Marc from his spot next to next to her stared as well, as did Rose from her spot in Dark's arms. She was the first to break the silence. First it was a soft whimper, but soon, Rose was crying hysterically.

"MAMA, MAMA, BACKA, MAMA CIM BACKA!" she wailed, squirming in Dark's arms wildly. Ivy noticed his brief look of panic, but soon he began to calm her down.

"Rose, Rose, come on, you're all right, don't cry," he whispered soothingly, while gently rubbing her back. "You're all right big girl. Mama will be back before you know it."

"Pwomiss?" she questioned shakily after a few minutes. He nodded.

"I promise. Now, let's have some fun. Marc, Ivy, come on," he called as he headed for the house, Rose now resting her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. Ivy couldn't believe the sight; her sister was far too trusting.

"I still don't like him; he looks so scary. He has to bad!" Ivy whispered to Marc as they followed their uncle, keeping their distance.

"I don't like him either," Marc whispered back. "I wish we could make him leave, so Mommy and Daddy could come back home." Ivy stopped at those words, an idea forming in her mind. Maybe they could make him leave. She grabbed Marc's arm and whispered in his ear.

"I think I know how to make him leave."

* * *

Ivy couldn't help but grin as she watched her uncle from the corner of her eye. They had come in about an hour ago and at Dark's request, had tidied the house for their parents. Now they were almost done and about to go outside, and Ivy was about to put her plan into action.

"You still got it?" Ivy whispered. Marc nodded and when Dark was occupied, pulled a beetle out of his pocket. He had snatched it from outside right before coming in, and instantly Ivy had had the perfect idea.

"All right," she said quietly, "you know what to do." He nodded and crept over to Dark's worn leather boots which sat by the door. Making sure he wasn't being watched he dropped it in. Ivy smiled.

Perfect.

"Marc? What are you doing?" Dark questioned, noticing that his young nephew was close to the door. Ivy nodded at him quickly, her way of telling him not to say anything.

"Umm... just getting these for you," he replied shyly, handing his uncle his boots. Dark smiled and ruffled Marc's hair.

"Thanks buddy." This was going to be good. Ivy watched as he pulled one boot on, the one without the surprise.

"This is gonna be funny." she whispered to herself softly, trying not to laugh. Both watched as he put the other on... then laughed hysterically at his reaction.

"WHAT IN HYRULE?" he screamed as he jumped, yanking his boot off and turning it upside down. He gave it a few shakes and the beetle fell out. It waddled around, until Dark kicked it out the door, his hand on his heart. Rose, Marc, and Ivy laughed, but to Ivy's disappointment, so did her uncle after a moment.

"Oh, did you find that funny?" he laughed while scooping Rose up. "Did you?"

"You finny, Unca Drk!" she squealed. Ivy was no longer smiling. It didn't work. _We'll just have to try something else_. She thought sourly as she sat on the floor, her doll in her arms. She heard everyone move around and then suddenly a shadow fell over her.

Looking up slowly, she was met with her uncle's gaze. "Ivy," he asked, bending down so they were eye to eye, "do you want to go outside?"

"I want Daddy," she muttered, turning away. He sighed softly, and then gently pulled her to her feet, which made her yelp.

"You're all right Ivy. Come on, let's go outside, I know you probably want to play, right?" he questioned. Ivy didn't want to answer so she just gave a quick nod.

"All right then, let's go." The four of them went outside, Rose staying close to Ivy, clearly wanting to play.

"Ivy, wana pway dolls?" she finally begged, holding up hers.

"No, leave me alone," Ivy replied before running over to Marc. She had more important things to do. Tears welled in Rose's eyes and she sat, hiding her face in her arms. She wasn't in this position for long though; without warning she was being lifted into the air and spun around. Giggling, she realized after a moment that it was her uncle, and he tickled her under her chin.

"Why are you crying, Rose?" he asked. A sad look replaced her sunny smile.

"Ivy no wan pway wif me." Her voice trembled and he tossed her up in the air and caught her, which caused her smile to reappear.

"Well, just give her a few moments, and then I'll tell her to play with you. Now go run around until your legs fall off," he ordered, setting her down. A laugh was her response, and soon she was happily playing. Once he was certain she was fine, he glanced at Marc and Ivy, and frowned. They were sitting near Malon's flower bed, digging in the soft dirt, and talking lowly.

_What are they up to?_he wondered. Suddenly Ivy jerked her hands out of the dirt and screamed at the top of her lungs. "EEEWWW!" Dark ran over, just in time to see Marc pull a worm from the dirt, and bring it to his opening mouth.

"I don't think so," he said, snatching the slimy creature from Marc's hand and dropping it back in the dirt. "Marc, worms aren't food."

"Fish eat worms, and birds!" he shot back.

"Yes, but you're not a fish, or bird, are you?" Marc shook his head, but didn't seem worried about what he had almost done.

"Bugs and worms and spiders are gross. Plus, he's always trying to eat worms," Ivy whined. "It's yucky!"

"Is not!" cried Marc.

"Is too," shot back Ivy.

"Is n-"

"All right you too, settle down. Marc, no eating worms and stop fighting with Ivy. Ivy, stop fighting with Marc, and in five minutes, I want you to go play with Rose. Understand you two?" Both nodded, and Dark left, satisfied.

As Ivy watched him go, she was suddenly struck with another idea. She almost started laughing at the thought. "Marc, help me find more worms, and DON'T eat them," she added in a hiss.

"Why you want worms?" he asked as they dug. "You said they were yucky."

"They are, but they're not for me... they're for Uncle Dark." By the time her five minutes were up, they had five worms.

"Ivy, come on, come play with Rose," Dark called. Trying not to gag, Ivy held the worms in her hand and ran over to her uncle.

"Uncle Dark... how about a hug?" she questioned, trying to ignore the worms that were trying to slip through her fingers. Her hand was partly behind her back, so her Uncle had no clue as to what was going to happen.

"Sure, Ivy," he said with a smile as he bent down to hug her. Finally, perhaps she was starting to warm up to him! As he hugged her, she slipped the worms down the back of his shirt.

"AHH!" he yelled, scratching his back wildly. All he could feel were several, cold, slimy things sliding down his spine. He couldn't stop moving; he ran around the yard, scratching at his back and completely oblivious to his nieces and nephew's shrieks of laughter. At his wits end, he practically ripped his tunic off, and shook it violently. Bits of worm fell out, and he could feel more smeared on his back.

Wonderful.

For a while he was motionless, and then was brought out of his shocked state by someone tugging on his pants. No surprise, it was Rose.

"Tha, fonny Unca Drk! Do gin!" she begged. Dark quickly wiped his back with a rag from his pocket and slipped his tunic back on.

"No Rose, I'm afraid that was a one-time thing." He turned his attention to Marc and Ivy. "Still, how did those worms get down there, I wonder?" Both stopped their snickering and glanced at each other.

"A bird dropped them?" Marc suggested, though he wouldn't look Dark in the eyes.

"Hmm. Ivy, do you have any ideas?" She just shook her head, silent as could be. Dark gazed at her, feeling concerned. He wasn't stupid; he knew Ivy put the worms down his shirt; he also was willing to bet she was responsible for the beetle in his boot.

_The question is though, why the heck is she acting like this?_Dark knelt and made Ivy look him in the eyes. Immediately, she began to squirm.

"Ivy is anything wrong?" he asked softly. She continued to shake her head and he reluctantly backed off, intending to keep a close eye on her from now on. After a bit, the three resumed playing, and Dark watched all three like a hawk, but nothing else happened. Outwardly, he appeared fine, but how he felt on the inside was a different story.

He had pulled pranks several times as a kid, but never to be mean, just be funny. The stunts Ivy and Marc were pulling though... _It's like they want me gone. I can't get near either without them making it clear they want me to stay away_. The thought saddened him, but he didn't let it show.

They'd come around, just like Rose... hopefully.

"I'm hungry!" Ivy proclaimed suddenly to no one. Marc and Rose agreed and Dark noticed by the position of the sun that it was close to noon.

"All right, let's go eat." They began to head to the house, when suddenly, Ivy had another idea.

"I want eggs with lunch," she said. Dark shot her a confused, skeptical look. Was this another trick, or was she being serious?

"Eggs? You had eggs with your breakfast," he replied.

"So! You can cook eggs lots of ways! I want eggs!" was her retort.

"Me too!" Marc and Rose chimed together in unison. A sigh pushed past Dark's lips.

"All right then, let's see if we can find some eggs." They went down to the Cucco pen, and Dark laughed at something he recalled Link telling him. "You know Ivy," he laughed, "you're Daddy told me about the time you snuck into the Cucco pen when you were Rose's age."

"Not funny!" Ivy squeaked in embarrassment. That was something she didn't want to think about. _Beside, he'll know what that felt like soon enough!_ she thought evilly.

They got to the pen and Dark order for them to stay outside. He opened the gate, closed it behind him, and began to go search the nests in the coop, though he doubted he would find much, if anything. Surprisingly though he found two eggs and started to exit the coop. That was when Ivy's high pitched scream filled the air.

The Cuccos erupted instantly into a frightened frenzy, and all Dark could hear was their squawking, and all he saw was white feathers.

"IVY!" he hollered, staggering out. The birds continued to surround him, but now they were attacking. He could feel their beaks peck into his arms and legs, and at one point, he tripped and their clawed feet scratched his back. "GET BACK YOU DERANGED DEMONS!" he yelled, finally making it out and slamming the gate shut behind him, making sure to lock it.

He watched the birds slam up against the wire, but eventually, they calmed down, and before he knew it, they were acting like nothing had happened.

He hated Cuccos. Suddenly he remembered Ivy screaming and he knelt in front of her, genuinely concerned. He looked her over, but she looked absolutely fine. In fact, she was trying not to smile.

"Ivy," he questioned tightly, "why'd you scream like that?" She giggled slightly as she replied.

"I thought I saw a bee on my arm." He glanced around the pen, and there wasn't a flower in sight. Everything was dirt.

"Ivy, I see no reason why a bee would be around here. Are you sure that's what you saw?" He was stupidly hoping she'd tell the truth.

"Yup!" she replied before laughing hysterically. Marc and Rose laughed as well.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You're covered in chicken poop," Marc snickered.

"An iggs an fefars!" shouted Rose. He glanced at himself and sure enough, he was. _I'm never having kids, and I'm never babysitting again_, he thought. He sighed wearily and began to head towards the house.

"Come on you three, let me get cleaned up, then we'll have lunch." Ivy followed reluctantly her good mood gone once again. He was still staying! How could he still want to stay?

_I'll just have to do something else! _Was her thought on the matter. She looked at her uncle, trying to think, but seeing him all scratched up actually made her feel bad, and the look in his eyes only made her feel worse. She tried not to feel guilty as she planned her next prank, but the guilt wouldn't leave. Neither would the voice in her head saying what she was doing was very, very wrong.

* * *

Ivy couldn't see much harm in this prank, which made the guilt she now felt ease up, even if it was only a bit. Her uncle was in the guest room, getting cleaned up, and he had made it clear if any of them left the main room, they'd be over his knee for a good, long 'talk'. So naturally, as Ivy left the kitchen with a bottle of red potion and a bottle of honey, she was nervous. She did not like to get spanked. At all.

She went back through the main room without sparing Marc or Rose a glance, and then paused outside her Uncle's partly closed door. _Do it! Make Mommy and Daddy come back!_That idea in mind, she went in.

"Uncle Dark?" she called, quickly setting the honey behind the dresser. He poked his head out from behind the room's changing wall, glaring.

"I thought I told you to stay o-"

"I brought you a red potion for your cuts, to make them better," she cut off, holding out said potion. He looked surprised, but soon his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Anything else?" he asked. She shook her head and handed him the bottle. He opened it, and took a tiny sip.

A bitter taste filled his mouth and he sighed. It was regular potion, and it would definitely help. "Thanks Ivy, now go on back and you won't get spanked. She turned and began to head for the door, but when she glanced over her shoulder, he was no longer watching.

Her eyes searched the room until she found what she was looking for. Dark's hat, a triangle of black cotton, was lying on the bed. Quickly she opened the bottle of honey and poured all the thick, sticky contents into her uncle's hat. It was over half full and she hoped he wouldn't notice until it was too late.

Once she was done, she darted from the room, and not a second too soon. "UNCA DRK, I'M HUGWEE!" Rose wailed the moment Ivy entered the main room. Seconds later, Dark appeared, wearing his hat, which he had just thrown on at hearing his niece's wails.

"All right, let's eat." He picked Rose up and they all went to the kitchen. When no one was looking, Ivy slipped the empty bottle of honey back where she had found it. "Well, what do you want for lunch, Rose?" he asked. She rested her head on his shoulder and shrugged.

"I no no." For a few minutes she was quiet, then just as he felt something slide down his head, she spoke. "Wa dat?" He put her down and touched whatever was sliding down his forehead and between his eyes. He licked what was on his finger and the sweet taste of honey filled his mouth.

_Oh no_. Yanking his hat off and running his hand through his hair, he discovered more honey. More was in his hat, the overly sweet smell becoming sickening.

"HOW DID HONEY END UP IN MY HAT?" he bellowed, now at his breaking point. He was fed up, _fed up_, with everything and he wanted answers now. Rose immediately burst into tears at the loud voice and Marc and Ivy whimpered. Each took off for their rooms and Dark was left standing there. Suddenly it dawned on him what he had just done, and he felt nothing but shame for scaring them. He stood there for many moments, and then slowly went about washing his hair out.

How could he have yelled at them, especially Rose and Marc? Rose had been sweet and kind to him all day, and Marc... Granted he didn't like Dark near him, but he hadn't been mean, or bad.

It was Ivy. He knew since the worm incident that she was the prankster, but he just couldn't figure out why. Her pranks, though funny at first, were not being pulled for amusement, she was doing them to be mean; but why?

_You know why_, his mind taunted. _She's scared of you and doesn't like you. She wants you gone. She's hated you from the beginning, and all these pranks are her way of making it clear._ Tears pricked his eyes at the thought, and as much as he tried to fight it, he began to cry.

When Link had asked him to watch the kids, he had been excited, though he had not made that known. Outwardly, he knew he appeared tough, but inwardly, he was jealous. He wanted what his brother had- A loving wife, loving kids, a family. He wanted to be a husband and he wanted kids of his own, but now his suspicions were confirmed.

No one was ever going to look past the surface. No one was ever going to see past the deathly pale skin, unusually black hair, and blood red eyes. No one was ever going to give him a chance.

He had hoped with this trip, he could prove to himself that he could be good with kids, that maybe parenthood wasn't some wild dream. But Ivy and Marc had hated him since the second he arrived, and now all three were terrified to be in the same room as him.

He would never be a father, and the only girl back in Kakariko he could see himself being with hardly knew he existed. He was a failure. Tears ran down his cheeks harder, and he sank to the main room floor, sobs shaking his body.

A failure; that was him and that would never change. Or would it?

* * *

Ivy and Rose sat on the floor of the room they shared, and Rose was having no problems telling Ivy what she thought of her. "Ya mean! Unca Drk bin nice an ya mean! Meanie head!" she yelled. Ivy, still shaken at her Uncle's display of rage, didn't respond.

She knew it was her fault that her uncle was mad, but that didn't make her mean, did it?

_"'When you do something that's not nice to someone else, and you do it on purpose, then you're being mean, and it's never all right to be mean.'"_Ivy could almost swear her mother was in the room with them that very moment as she recalled hearing her say those very words.

_But I did all those things because he's scary!_ Part of her mind argued. _How is he scary; because he's different? So he has red eyes, you have green hair, which isn't 'normal' either,_argued another part.

She thought over the past few days, and realized, despite his looks, that her uncle was not scary. He had tried to be nice, but she had just been mean. Rose had been the only one who had been nice, and it looked as if she had been having a good time with their uncle.

She was bad, and very, very wrong; the realization hit her hard. "You're right, I am a meanie head," she whimpered. She knew she should apologize, but she didn't know how. Suddenly, the door opened and Marc poked his head in, his face showing nothing but confusion.

"Umm, Ivy, you need to see this," he whispered.

"What?" she sniffed.

"Umm, Uncle Dark's... crying."

"Crying?"

"Yup." Before Ivy could blink or think of what to do, Rose was up and out. Marc and Ivy followed her and all stopped just inside the main room, frozen by what they were seeing.

Their uncle was sitting on the floor, and just as Marc said, he was crying. None had ever seen a grown up cry, and Ivy had no idea what to do. They watched for a moment, then without warning, Rose walked over to him, gave him a quick hug, and then settled into his lap.

"R-Rose?" he questioned hoarsely, utterly shocked. She smiled up at him.

"Unca Drk, I wuv ya." He could hear the genuineness in her voice and hugged her back.

"I love you too, Rose," he whispered through his tears. Suddenly Marc rushed forward and hugged Dark as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed. Dark wrapped an arm around him and hugged him as well.

"It's all right buddy, I promise, it's all right. I love you Marc."

"Love you Uncle Dark," he mumbled. Dark looked to see if Ivy was in the room, and sure enough, she was.

"Ivy," he whispered, holding out his free arm, "are you gonna give your uncle a hug?"

Tears burst from Ivy's eyes, and she rushed over. "I'M SO SORRY UNCLE DARK, I'M SORRY I WAS BAD, AND MEAN, AND, AND I'M SORRY!" she wailed. Dark hugged her fiercely.

"Don't cry Ivy, I forgive you. I just want to know why," he whispered. She looked at him and at first she couldn't speak. "Marc, Rose, you two stay out here, Ivy and I need to talk," he whispered, gently removing Rose from his lap.

Grabbing Ivy's hand, he led her to her room. He sat in a chair and pulled her into his lap, which made her tremble. "Are you gonna s-spank me," she asked shakily. He shook his head.

"No Ivy, I just want to know why you acted the way you did." A look of shame covered her face and she looked at her hands as she spoke.

"Because I-I thought y-you were scary, and I w-w-wanted Mommy and Daddy to c-come home."

"So you thought by playing pranks, I would leave, and your parents would come home?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"And you thought I was scary?"

"...Yes."

"Why?" When she didn't reply, he knew the reason. "Because you thought I looked weird, right?" She nodded. "Ivy," he sighed, "you can't assume someone is strange, or scary, just because you think they look weird. How would you feel if I treated you the same way you treated me because you have green hair?"

"I wouldn't like it," replied Ivy, hugging her doll tightly and hiding her face in Dark's shoulder. "I'm sorry Uncle Dark."

"It's all right. Now, we're going to forget this all happened, and have some fun. Deal?"

"Deal!" she replied, feeling happier than she had all day However, there was one last thing she needed to do. "Uncle Dark?"

"Yeah?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Uncle Dark, I love you." Dark felt his heart swell. Ivy loved him, they all did. Maybe he wasn't a failure after all.

"Ivy, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Another revised chapter! Anyway, thanks to:**

_**ttme123, LegendOfZeldaFreak, LadyDM, Radius Flame, Seqka711, Sorceress of Shadows, Demonologist 666, Bree-Bee233, Diggs121, Red the lugia, Claradwor, Lady Isludis, ninjafaceify, Enhancer Alovian, Time's Quill(x4), and TwiliRupee!**_

**Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, here we are the last revised chapter! After this, expect updates to be slow. On the upside though, I started on chapter 19, so hopefully it won't be **_**too**_** long…. I make no promises though, except for the promise that I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Atayla sat on a window sill, watching all the hustle below. She wasn't high up, but no one noticed her; they were too busy doing dozens of tasks at once. At least, that's how it seemed to the observant, ten year old Gerudo Princess. She was itching to move, as it was hot on the window sill, but at the same time she didn't want to move and risk being strapped with more chores than she could count.

Finally, the halls went silent and she jumped down, stretching her stiff muscles when she was on her feet; now for some fun. "And where are you going?" a deep, amused voice questioned before she could take a step.

"Daddy!" she yelped, turning to face him. He looked at her calmly, a slight smirk present.

"Where are you going, Atayla?" he repeated, though he was willing to bet she was trying to get out of doing her chores.

"Nowhere," she replied sweetly. His smirk grew and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? Because I thought you had duties to attend to down in the kitchen. You weren't trying to get out of your work were you?" She shook her head once, but knowing she was caught made her stop.

"I don't like doing chores. Can't I do more training? I'm getting really good at archery!" she boasted. "Also, I bet I'm as strong as you, maybe even stronger!"

"I doubt that," he retorted. "There's no wa-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Atayla as she rushed forward, her lithe, slender body colliding with his legs. Under normal circumstances that wouldn't have worked, but this time it did. A loud crash echoed through the hallway as he fell onto his back. Atayla sat on his chest and gave a roguish smile.

"Told you I was stronger Daddy." He shook his head. She was going to be dangerous when she got older.

"No, you just surprised me," he replied. Atayla glared.

"Dad-"

"What's going on here?" Ganondorf and Atayla looked up and coming towards them was Nabooru. Ganondorf smiled, but Atayla tensed and looked away. _Not her, why can't she leave us alone?!_The question in Atayla's mind had no answer and she quickly climbed off her father's chest.

"Here, need a hand?" Nabooru smirked at him as he took her hand, then squealed in surprise as he pulled her down on top of him.

"Hello Thief," he laughed, "fancy seeing you down here." Nabooru laughed with him and the sound made Atayla mad. How could she make her Daddy laugh so easily? Out of the corner of her eye she watched them get to their feet, her father giving Nabooru a quick kiss. On the lips. If she wasn't mad before...

"Hi Atayla, are you keeping your father out of trouble?" Atayla glared at Nabooru who instantly felt sadness course through her. Atayla still hated her.

"I have chores to do," she finally whispered fiercely before running off. Nabooru felt tears prick her eyes and Ganondorf sighed.

"Nabooru, don't take it personally-"

"How else am I suppose to take it?" she cut off bitterly, "Ever since we told her we're getting married, she's hated me!"

"She doesn't hate you Nabooru; this is just confusing for her," Ganondorf replied encouragingly. "This is quite a bit for her to take in. She's smart for her age, but she's still young, and this is something that's going to change her life. We never took change well as kids."

"I see your point, but it still hurts. We used to be so close-" Ganondorf cut her off with a kiss.  
"We were close once Thief," he murmured as he pulled away. "Then we drifted apart, but now we're closer than ever. I think that will happen for you and Atayla."

"But it took years for us to come back together, and we really owe that to Atayla! Who's going to bring us together? I don't want her to hate me; I love Atayla... as if she were my... my own daughter!" Tears spilled from Nabooru's eyes and Ganondorf hugged her tightly.

"I know you do. I'll talk to her in a bit, but maybe you two should spend some time together tonight, just the two of you. Also, maybe you should tell her how much you love her, how much she means to you. If you're ready, maybe you should also be honest with her on... some things." The last part he whispered, knowing how painful this was for her. When she had told him, she couldn't even begin without crying hysterically.

"Wh-what are you saying?" she whimpered, though she knew.

"I'm saying," he began, "where Atayla brought us back together, maybe a little... Angel... can bring back the mother daughter bond between you two and make it stronger than it ever was before."

* * *

"All right girls, short break, than back to work!" barked out the Gerudo overseeing the kitchen work. Atayla, along with the dozen or so other girls in her group, sat in an unoccupied corner of the large room, waiting eagerly for the coming food. Chunks of bread and small flasks of water were passed out to each girl and all ate slowly, wanting to make the food last so they wouldn't have to go back to work as quickly.

"This is all your father's fault," griped Kara, one of the twelve year olds, glaring at Atayla. "Because of that dumb wedding of his all of us have to work harder than normal!" The ten, eleven, and twelve year olds mumbled their agreement, glaring at her as well.

"Don't look at me!" yelled Atayla, "I'm not the one getting married! I didn't ask for this!"

"So what?" sneered twelve year old Zeera, Kara's best friend. "Your father's still making us suffer, and you're just like him! You're so gross and boyish, and you're a freak that doesn't even have a Mother!"

"STOP IT!" Atayla shrieked, on the verge of tears. "JUST SHUT UP AN-"

"What's going on over here, little ones? Atayla?" All girls looked in the direction of the voice, and there was...

"Da-Father," Atayla whispered. The rest of the girls looked away, unconsciously huddling together. To those who didn't know him well, he was intimidating, to put it mildly.

"Is everything all right?" he questioned.

"Yes Father," she said quietly.

"Are you sure? Would you like to eat with me?"

"No, Father," she quickly hissed as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why was he doing this? Why was he embarrassing her?

"All right baby girl, if you insist." He turned to leave, but Atayla saw him discreetly snatch something off a counter that made her think twice.

"Wait!" She ran after him and followed him out of the stuffy kitchen. When they were alone, she blocked his path and looked at him pleadingly. His smirk grew and he took a bite out of the pear he had snatched.

"Daddy!" she whined. He swallowed, and then chuckled.

"Oh, so now I'm Daddy, when I have something you want." A sheepish look appeared on her face and she looked away.

"Daddy..." She couldn't finish, she didn't know what to say. Suddenly the rest of the pear was slipped into her hands.

"Atayla, you don't need to be embarrassed for being yourself. Whatever those girls said, don't listen, and don't be two-faced. It will only cause you problems later," whispered her father, kneeling so they were eye to eye.

"What does two-faced mean Daddy?" Atayla questioned. Ganondorf grabbed her free hand and led her to his room, not wanting to finish this conversation where it could be heard by anyone. When they arrived he let Atayla go and she climbed onto his bed, nibbling on her juicy prize.

"Two-faced," he began, "means you're one way with someone and another way with someone else. Or, that you're one way with a person certain times, and other times, you're a different way."

"I don't... I don't understand," she mumbled, though she had an idea at what he was getting at.

"Atayla, I know you honestly love me, and love being around me, and I love being with you too. Back in the kitchen however, you acted completely different." The pause allowed for the words to sink in and Atayla had never felt more ashamed. "You still love to call me Daddy, but if front of everyone in there, I was father. You got embarrassed at my invitation to eat with me and upset that I called you my baby girl. Any other time, you would have been fine with that."

"Then however," he said gazing at her steadily, "when I had something you wanted, I was suddenly your favorite person again. That hurt me a lot Atayla." Just the thought of hurting him made her heart break. "Atayla," he said his tone softer, "you don't need to be ashamed to be yourself. If you have to act any way other than yourself to have a 'friend,' then they aren't worth your time. Friends should, and will, like you for you. Understand?" She gave no verbal response, but threw herself in her father's arms.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! Please forgive me!" She could feel soothing circles being rubbed on her back and she knew that all was forgiven.

"All right, I forgive you. Now, no more tears and it seems I got off topic, but I'm thankful for the lesson you just learned. Before I tell you why I brought you up here though, what were you yelling at those other girls for? Did you all get in a fight?"

The good feeling of moments ago vanished. She went stiff in his arms and gave a reluctant nod. "They were picking on me, and blaming me for all the hard work. And, they... they said I... I..." Atayla couldn't continue and shortly thereafter, tears spilled from her ruby eyes. The flow wouldn't stop and soon her whole body was shaking.

Ganondorf's heart wrenched at the sight and he held her in his arms protectively, as if he could shield her from the world. "Atayla? Wha-"

"THEY CALLED ME A GROSS, BOYISH FREAK WITHOUT A MOTHER! AND THEY'RE RIGHT! THEY'RE RIGHT!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" he yelled back urgently, desperate to get her attention. Her wide eyes locked onto his, and she was surprised by the sorrow she found.

"Atayla, you are not gross, or boyish, and you most certainly ARE NOT a freak. You are my beautiful, lovely, smart, sharp minded, feisty daughter and I love you. They say all that because they're jealous. Trust me."

"Re-reall-lly?" she asked? he looked down at her face, taking in her puffy eyes, trembling lips, tear streaked cheeks, and eyebrows knit together with worry. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Absolutely," he whispered. For many moments they sat in silence, her snuggled in his lap, fingering a loose thread in his cape.

"So, it w-wasn't my fault?"

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, good," she said with a relieved sigh. "Actually, they said it was my fault because you were my daddy and you're..." Her voice trailed away and he knew what she was going to say.

"Atayla, nothing was your fault... and it's not my fault because I'm... I'm getting married. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he added in a whisper. She looked up at him.

"Why are you getting married. She's not my Mommy!" Accusation appeared in her eyes and he was at a loss for words. "You told me a long time ago when you and mommy met, you gave her the nickname Thief, but not long after you told me that story, you started calling Nabooru Thief, and she calls you Gibdo Head, and you said that's what Mommy called you. You're trying to replace Mommy!"

Ganondorf still had nothing to say and the accusation hung between them. When he had told her about that story, he had done it just to get her to sleep. It all had been true, but all had been about him and Nabooru. Nabooru was his only love. _But I can't tell her that yet_, he thought_. I can't tell her I found her out in the desert, and that no woman ever came forward to claim her. How can I even think about telling her such a thing?_

Atayla had her strong and weak points, but one of her biggest weak points was insecurity when it came to love. She had such a big heart, but it was sometimes a prominent fear that she would do something that would cause him to lose his love for her. If she found out the truth... it would crush her.

"Your Mommy... and Nabooru were friends." He hated lying to her more, but it was what he thought to be the best option. "All... all three of us were friends, and at some point I just started calling Nabooru Thief, and she started calling me Gibdo Head. I loved your... mother." Saying that was the hardest thing he had ever done and he prayed he would never have to tell her the truth.

"She still not my Mommy," Atayla muttered.

"That's your choice, but she'd like to be. She'd like it if you were nice to her again as well, which is why you and her are going to have the rest of the day together, after you finish your chores."

"WHAT?" Atayla looked up at him, horrified at what she had just heard.

"Atayla, it's just for this evening, and I'll see you first thing tomorrow. But you are spending time with her, and you will behave. I love you, but my decision is final."

* * *

She still could not believe he was doing this to her. The sun was falling rapidly into the waiting western sky and stars were starting to pop up. All this she watched from a window as she waited. The rest of the girls had been dismissed the moment the chores were done, but she had been told to stay in the kitchen and wait. Nabooru had yet to arrive but that was fine with her.

_I hate her_, thought Atayla. _She's trying to take Daddy all for herself. She used to be fun, but now she just wants him!_This line of thought only succeeded in making her angrier. Her eyes darted around the room, but anything that could be used as a weapon was nowhere to be found.

It was a good thing to. The creaking of the kitchen door alerted the occupants to a visitor, which turned out to be Nabooru. _If only I had something to throw at her_. The sour thought made her crack a small smile, but it vanished the moment she was spotted.

"Sorry Atayla, I didn't mean to make you wait," she apologized. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Her daddy had said she needed to behave, he said nothing about being nice.

"A-all right then, let's go." The two left and Atayla was happy to leave the stuffy kitchen behind, despite who she was leaving with. Instead of heading to the dining room, Nabooru headed in a different direction. This took Atayla by surprise, but she willed herself to say nothing. They traveled up one hall and down another, and when she realized where they were going, Atayla had to say something.

"Why are we going outside?" Nabooru stopped and gave a quick, mischievous smile over her shoulder. "I thought we were going to eat!"

"We are, but I have a surprise for you. Plus it's been a while since you've seen Mirage, and I think she misses you." Mirage was Nabooru's spirited mare that Atayla loved, and to be accurate, it had been months since she had seen her. Nabooru resumed walking and Atayla followed, curious, but cautious about getting too close, just in case this was all a trick.

Soon they were greeted with the desert's biting night wind and soon thereafter the warmth of the stable. The pungent smells tickled her nose, but she hardly noticed. This was one of the places she enjoyed being. She loved everything about horses, from their beauty to their power. Nabooru gave a shrill whistle and Mirage's head appeared over a stall door, ear's pricked with excitement.

"Hey girl." Nabooru smiled, casting a quick glance inside the stall to make sure Atayla's present was ready. Satisfied, she turned to her future daughter. "Want to see your surprise?"

"I guess," was Atayla's muttered reply. Nabooru motioned her over and what Atayla saw in the stall with Mirage made her loose her breath.

A tiny foal was curled up in the hay. It was a chestnut, unlike Mirage, who was a deep brown. A small white star was the only facial mark and it regarded Atayla with curious brown eyes.

"Meet Sandstar. He's all yours." Nabooru voice was soft and she waited for Atayla to reply.

"REALLY?!" She finally asked. She had never been so excited.

"Yes, he's all yours. Of course you know though, that this is a big responsibility, and that he needs to be with Mirage for a while, right?" Atayla only nodded, she was too absorbed with her surprise. She had her own horse! The fact that it was Mirage's foal made it even better!

"I can't believe Mirage is a mommy. She really had a pretty baby," she mused. Nabooru's breath caught in her throat. It was sooner than she had hoped to, but this was the perfect chance for them to talk. Atayla's anger and hate were momentarily gone, and Nabooru couldn't have asked for a better opening line for this conversation.

"Yes, she did," she began slowly, softly, "but Sandstar isn't the foal she had." Atayla looked up at her quickly. What was she talking about? "Another mare was pregnant and gave birth about the same time as Mirage. That mare had twins, a colt and a filly, and Mirage had filly as well." Silence followed.

"Where is she? Mirage's filly?" Atayla finally asked. Nabooru walked over to where there were some empty chairs and sat.

"Come here Atayla." Her voice was only a whisper and to Atayla, she suddenly looked very old and sad. Her feet moved her on their own accord and before she knew it, she was sitting across from Nabooru, her confused ruby eyes meeting Nabooru's steady amber gaze.

"The other mare didn't want to take care of both her foals, and Mirage's foal didn't make it, so now Mirage is taking care of him," explained Nabooru. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she had to fight to keep her composure. This was going to be difficult, but she had to get this out.

"But that's not right! That other mare shouldn't take care of only one of her foals!" Atayla couldn't believe that a mother was abandoning one of her babies.

"I know, it does sound cruel. In a perfect, ideal world, a mother and her baby would always be together. The mother would take care of her own child, but we don't live in that type of world, do we?"

"No," Atayla agreed reluctantly, "but still, it's not right, and why did Mirage's foal have to die? It's not fair!"

"Atayla, where is it written that life is fair? Just as everyone experiences good, so do they experience bad. Sometimes... sometimes, a mother, be it an animal, Gerudo, Hylian, anything, can't be with her baby."

"Why not?" Atayla watched as tears welled in Nabooru's eyes, obviously saddened for some reason by this conversation. _Not that I care_. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, that thought was the complete opposite from the truth. Even though she felt hurt and confused by what was happening between her father and Nabooru, she couldn't bring herself to truly hate Nabooru.

"For many reasons. Sometimes, a mother isn't ready to be one, or in the case with that other mare, she couldn't take care of both her foals. She only could take care of one, and that can be true for others." A pause. "And then, there are times where... the mother may die, or like... like w-with Mirage..." Nabooru couldn't continue, tears flowing over her cheeks. In seconds she was crying hard and Atayla sat frozen.

She had never, in all her life, see Nabooru cry. She had always appeared as someone who couldn't be broken for any reason, but apparently that wasn't the case. Atayla, after a few minutes, cleared her throat. "Nabooru, what's the matter? Are you sad about Mirage's foal?" Nabooru for a few more minutes said nothing, but her crying softened.

"Yes, I'm sad about the foal, but that's not why I'm crying. Atayla... I love you so much, and just as Mirage is being a mother to Sandstar, I want to be a mother to you. I love you just as much as... as I love my own... my own little girl." If someone had hit Atayla with a rock, she wouldn't have been more stunned than she was now. Nabooru... was a mommy?

"You're a mommy?" Atayla was given a shaky smile.

"Yes and no. About three years... before you were born... I found out I was going to have a baby." Her voice was so quiet that Atayla had to lean forward to hear. "My stomach got bigger every day, and I could feel her moving inside me; I had never been so happy in my life. Then before I knew it, she was out of my stomach and in my arms. I named her Angel, because that's what she was to me; my angel. For about a year, she grew and no one was more important to me than her. Then, before her... her first birthday, she got sick."

In an equally quiet voice, Atayla voice one question: "W-what happened to her?"

"She fell asleep in my arms... and she didn't wake up. She died." The silence that followed these words was deafening; not even the horses were making sounds; everything was still and quiet.

The guilt and sorrow that burst suddenly in Atayla was so strong it made her emit a strangled cry. What had she done? All through the years, Nabooru had been nothing but nice, never letting on to the sorrow buried in her heart. To lose someone you love... Atayla couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like. She had no memories of her mother, obviously, so she couldn't really feel any deep-rooted sadness at that.

Then she imagined life without her father and that made tears flow like a waterfall. How badly must Nabooru feel in losing her daughter? _Everyone wants to be loved_, she thought, _Nabooru isn't an exception to that. Daddy loves her, and she loves him. She loves me too, and I've been mean_. This thought made her throw herself in Nabooru's arms.

"I'M SORRY!" she wailed. "I'M SORRY!" Gentle arms held her close while hands softly stroked her hair. How could Nabooru forgive so easily?

"I know you are, and I forgave you long ago. I also want to apologize for how I've made you feel. I know you probably think I'm trying to take your father away, bu-"

"I did think that," she interrupted tearfully, but with a smile on her face, "but I don't know. Nabooru..." She hesitated, wiping tears from her cheeks, Nabooru doing the same thing.

They had shed enough tears.

"What?"

"I love you... Mommy."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is, the last revised chapter. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**LegendOfZeldaFreak, Anonymous Fellow, Jay Foren, Ray-Kat-Hollows, Saberzoro, Sorceress of Shadows, Aviandra, SamuraiSal1, Demonologist666, superechidna, Gejen, Diggs121, Farore(x2), StattStatt, Red the lugia, Midnight Sound, and LadyDM.**_

**Well, until next time.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	20. Chapter 19

** A/N: Well, finally a new chapter. I am so sorry this took me so long to update. College was hectic and my Christmas break even more so. Not to mention, I had serious writer's block for this chapter, but I finally got over it a few days ago. Now, I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda.**_** Enjoy, and remember that since this completely AU, it is possible for certain character's to appear.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The melodious sounds of a harp filled the air, but the player, eleven year old Princess Serenity, hardly noticed. She was concentrating as hard as she could; she did not want to mess this up. She had only completed this tune perfectly two or three times in the month or so that she had been practicing it in and that wasn't good enough for the young girl.

She wanted it to be perfect every time. Suddenly, the high clear notes of an ocarina joined in and Serenity felt huge relief at the fact that she didn't falter or jump at the second instrument's sudden joining in. Harp and ocarina continued to create a harmonious sound for about another five or six minutes before ending in a stunning flourish of beautiful notes that could never be put into words. When silence settled, Serenity turned and looked up eagerly at the ocarina player.

Warm violet blue eyes looked down at her. "Serenity, that was beautiful sweetheart. Excellent work!" A wide smile crossed Serenity's face at her mother's words. She knew her mother meant it; she had done a good job. She was improving, and that was making her mother happy, which in turn made her happy. "I'd say you'll definitely be ready for the celebration in a week." Sudden butterflies tickled Serenity's insides.

It was her first real party she would be attending. All the Lords and Ladies, high ranking Knights and their families, and the nobility of Hyrule would be present. She didn't know what the purpose for the party was, but when she had heard that she and her mother would be performing an old royal family melody for the guests two things had passed through her mind.

Utter terror at the thought of being up in front of people she didn't know and the overwhelming desire to make her mother proud. Serenity had the best mother in all of Hyrule and beyond, and she would do anything for her, even if it scared her senseless. "Are you sure, Mama?" she questioned, feeling her nerves grow. What if she couldn't do a good job? What if she froze and forgot everything she had learned? Zelda set her ocarina aside and pulled her daughter into a gentle hug.

"I have complete faith in you sweetheart. I'll be right there with you the whole time. Now, I believe you have a lesson to get to, don't you?" A whine escaped Serenity and Zelda ruffled her hair. "Go on, don't keep Impa waiting. Besides, it's a history lesson, now go on." Serenity was almost out of the music room when she stopped and looked back at her mother.

"By the way Mama, what is the party for anyway?" Zelda forced a smile and waved Serenity on.

"Don't worry honey. Now go." Serenity left and when Zelda was sure she was gone, she let out a weary sigh as guilt pricked her conscious. There was no way she would tell her daughter the reason for the party was to find her a suitable husband for when she was older. Zelda would personally be observing the families with sons close in age to Serenity. She would see what they were like, how well they treated others, and how well Serenity got along with them. Then she would begin the long process that would take years, of choosing Serenity's future husband.

Zelda felt bad at having to choose, but at least she wasn't just choosing someone from a good family at random; something that had almost been done for her. By the time she was eight, both of Zelda's parents were gone and she was too young for the topic of marriage to be discussed. When she had become about the age Serenity was now, the advisors had insisted on setting up an arranged marriage engagement that would have her wed by her seventeenth birthday. Impa, her nursemaid from her infancy and the only person she considered family outside of Serenity, had fought the advisors viciously on her behalf, claiming that if Zelda wished for a husband, she would be wise enough to choose the right man in her own timing.

Zelda had never been so thankful to Impa in her life then when she at fourteen had learned what Impa had done for her. As she had grown, marriage held no appeal; her kingdom had been, and still was her, love, outside of her daughter, and she had been intent on ruling as her ancestors before her had. The only reason marriage had crossed her mind at seventeen was for an heir.

She had wanted to be a mother, but the idea of pregnancy and birth had frightened her. Her own mother had nearly died giving birth to her, so who was to say she would have survived? She didn't want to leave a child behind or a man she hadn't married for love one the throne, so she had let the issue drop, even though the fear of who to leave the throne to when she was gone had terrified her more so than anything.

Then she had found Serenity. Seeing her all alone, so small and scared, had done something to the young, at the time, royal. Zelda had known in her heart then that the little girl with the blue hair was meant for her, and no one was going to convince her otherwise. Zelda had never regretted her decision, but the advisors weren't going to let the same thing happen twice.

Zelda had gotten out of marriage, but they were not going to let Serenity get out of it. One of them would marry her themselves if it came to it and the idea of her baby being married to a man at least twice her age sickened Zelda to her heart. It was cruel, but this was one of the prices to be paid for royalty. Marriage was a necessity for gaining power and wealth, keeping the country loyal by marrying it's royalty to its highest ranking citizens, and keeping a strong bloodline going; it wasn't a luxury of love.

"Hopefully, I shall be wise enough to pay attention to her traits and opinions and the traits of others so that what I see and consider, the first step in a long journey, will not mess up the rest of her life."

* * *

Serenity took her time heading to the library, wanting to enjoy the quiet and time alone while she could. She liked Impa very well and loved listening to her teach the history of Hyrule; it was like being told a story, but despite that, there were times when all Serenity wanted was quiet alone time. She hated noise, and while she was excited, and curious, about her first real party, outside of a birthday celebration, she was also dreading it, and all the people that would be there. Sometimes she couldn't stand being around all her maids, tutors, and ladies-in-waiting, people she had known for years.

So how was she to tolerate being the center of possibly hundreds of people's attention? She sighed at the thought, and then froze when a soft, hardly noticeable sound reached her ears. She looked behind her, but no one was there, which caused her head to tilt in confusion. She was certain she had heard something. _Perhaps it's one of the Sheikah,_ she thought. The bodyguards of the royal family were rarely seen or heard. Serenity was told over a dozen crept through the castle daily, keeping her and her mother safe, but so far she had only seen two, one being Impa and the other being-

"Up here, princess." Serenity yelped at the voice, but looked up nonetheless. Up in the rafters was a person hidden in shadows. A wide smile appeared on Serenity's face and the person jumped down, landing in a crouched position before gracefully standing.

"Sheik!" Serenity exclaimed. "You scared me!" The Sheikah, whom Serenity guessed was somewhat close in age to her mother, though she couldn't be sure, bowed.

"Forgive me your highness that was not my intention. Now, why are you taking your time in getting to your next lesson? Not very wise to keep Impa waiting." Serenity looked down sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught. "How about I escort you?" he asked softly when she didn't answer his question. She nodded and they both began walking.

"So," he began after a few moments. "I heard what must have been a master musician playing the harp a little while ago when I passed the music room. Do you know by chance who it was?"

Serenity felt a rush of pride at the words. "That wasn't a master; that was me! And Mama was playing the ocarina. We were practicing for the celebration in a week."

"Ah, well you are doing very well. Can I assume you are excited then?" Serenity's smile fell and she stopped, which caused her Sheikah companion to stop as well.

"I am a little, but I'm scared too. What if I don't do well? What if I embarrass Mama?" Sheik knelt, and even though Serenity couldn't see his mouth or nose, as they were hidden like always behind his cloth mask, she could clearly see his eyes, and they had a rare, gentle look to them instead of his normal, guarded gaze.

"Your mother will never be embarrassed by you; she loves you more than you will ever know. As for being nervous, that's fine; normal. Most people don't like being up in front of large crowds, with all eyes on them, not even your mother. You'll do fine." He ruffled her hair, before backing away. "Now go on, don't keep the old bear waiting."

Relief at the fact that even her mother got nervous sometimes at being in front of a large crowd, Serenity turned to head to the library, but only took a few steps before she realized she had forgotten to thank Sheik for his reassurance and his praise of her improvement.

"Thank-," Serenity started to say as she turned back to face him, only to be met with an empty hall. She looked up in the rafters, but there was nothing. She huffed in annoyance, but smiled a bit as well. "Thank-you Sheik, thank-you for making me feel better."

* * *

There wasn't a butterfly or two in Serenity's stomach; there were hundreds. Her palms were sweating like crazy and she was shaking violently. It was the night of the party, and soon she and her mother would be performing. Serenity peeked out of the curtain that shielded them from the rest of the nearly full throne room, before quickly backing away. She pressed herself against her mother, a soft whimper escaping her.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. You'll do fine," Zelda encouraged, feeling somewhat nervous herself for her daughter. Just as Zelda would be watching, and looking, she knew people would be looking at Serenity too. To master such a hard tune on such a delicate instrument would be viewed as one of many ways to gauge Serenity's control, patience, and discipline. After all, if the people couldn't think she could handle mastering a sacred royal family tune, then how could they expect her to handle the task of running the kingdom when she became older, and why would they want her married to one of their sons?

Tonight, without her realizing, Serenity was going to start slowly earning the trust and approval of her people herself.

"Mama, I can't do it, I can't. I'm scared," Serenity whispered, her voice trembling. Zelda tilted Serenity's face up and looked into her wide, sapphire blue eyes that were starting to fill with tears. One fell, and Zelda brushed it away gently.

"I have faith in you, and I know you can do it." Silence began to settle in the room below them. Zelda picked up her ocarina, but Serenity left her harp where it was. There was no way she was going to do this; she was not going to go out in front of all those people. Zelda set the ocarina aside and pulled Serenity into a hug. She had known this would happen, because she had done the same thing the first time she had really had all eyes on her.

Thankfully, she was prepared. "Even if you can't look at me, I'll be right there beside you, and I'll always be with you-" Zelda paused and pulled something out from behind a nearby decorative vase, "in your heart." Serenity gasped at what her mother held out to her.

It was the crystal heart necklace she had received on her fifth birthday. She had gotten too big for it at eight, and left it in her jewelry box in her room. Now it was on a much longer chain. Zelda motioned for her to turn around and soon the little blue heart was resting against hers that was no longer beating so wildly. "Thank-you Mama," she whispered. For a moment she hesitated, then picked up her harp. "I'm ready."

Without a word, both Zelda and Serenity stepped out from behind the curtain and onto the balcony over the thrones, the crowd in nearly perfect unison bowed, and Zelda welcomed the guests with a warmth that could be felt by all; it was as if she was talking to each person individually. Serenity stood by her side, trying to take deep breaths through her nose. Soon her mother fell silent and Serenity mustered her courage.

"I-I too would like to welcome e-everyone here. Thank-you for joining, I and my Ma-mother, The Queen, here this evening. To show our gratitude, w-we would like to share with you a special melody passed down through the royal family. May you enjoy, our per-performance, of The Song of the Sky." Serenity wasn't too disappointed with herself; at least she had spoken clearly. After taking a quick breath, she began, and thankfully, lost herself in the music, so that she became unaware of the audience watching her.

Things went perfectly, and before she knew it, they were finished and thunderous applause filled the room. Serenity's heart beat wildly, but this time it was from happiness at the fact that she had done it! She glanced at her mother and she was met with a huge smile. _I made Mama proud!_

"We thank you for your patience." Serenity snapped out of her thoughts, unaware that her mother was speaking. "And we hope deeply that you enjoy the night's festivities. The guards shall escort everyone to ballroom and adjoining feast hall where food and dancing await. Again, we thank-you." Zelda nodded to the audience and Serenity curtsied and together, the two disappeared behind the curtain.

"That was beautiful Serenity," Zelda praised before Serenity could even open her mouth. "Now that the serious part is over, how about we have some fun?"

* * *

Serenity never imagined that being so small could work to her advantage. She was able to slip amongst the people without being noticed, and if she was spotted, a curtsy and a few words of thanks quickly freed her as no one seemed intent on a long conversation. That was fine with Serenity; she was completely invisible in a group of people, something she didn't think was possible. The music and all the talking made things louder than she would have liked, but who was she to complain?

Everyone, herself included, was having fun, people seemed to like her, and most of all she had made her mother happy. "And nothing is more important than that." Serenity found a relatively quiet spot behind a pillar in the ballroom and peeked out from behind to watch the dancers. Her mother was on the floor, dancing with a man Serenity didn't recognize. At first this alarmed her until her mother and the man switched partners. Minutes later, the same thing happened again and Serenity realized it was part of the dance.

She suddenly wished someone would ask her to dance. Why she had the urge, she had no idea; all she knew was that she wanted to be out on the ballroom floor, dancing as elegantly as her mother. She turned away and looked at the empty space beside her and curtsied, pretending someone was there and that they had asked her. "Why thank-you kind sir, I'd love to," she giggled, before harsh laughter broke her fantasy.

"That's pathetic!" Serenity whirled around and a boy who was slightly taller than her and who looked to be about twelve or thirteen stared at her with a superior expression on his face. "That's dumb; you're talking to yourself like a little baby!" Serenity felt heat color her face, but she tried to act as if the words had no effect.

"I was not. I-I was just practicing what I would say when someone does ask me to dance." It wasn't really a lie; she would say those exact words to whoever would ask her to join them on the dance floor, except if this kid asked her; he was a jerk! The kid rolled his eyes and smirked.

"As if I believe that! Besides how dare you lie to me. My name is Eric, and my father is a powerful knight; he's probably the best knight in Hyrule!" Serenity stared in shock before reaching up to see if her tiara had fallen off. It hadn't. Didn't he know who he was talking to?

"Don't you know who I am? I am Crown Princess Serenity, which means my Mama is the Queen your father serves!" Instead of apologizing, the boy laughed.

"I don't care who you are, you're a baby. You still call your mother, mama like a baby and you talk to yourself. You're not a princess; you're an ugly blue haired baby freak!" The boy took off but serenity hardly saw through the sudden tears that had started to blur her vision. Nothing else existed except for the deep hurt filling her.

Suddenly, Serenity had no desire to be down here. She wanted to go to her room, lock the door, and never come out. Before she could move though, a shadow fell over.

"Princess, what are you doing back here?" she whirled around and came face to face with Sheik. He took in the tears sliding down her face and knelt so that he was eye to eye with her. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, and in the physical sense, he believed her. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because a boy called me ugly, and a blue haired baby freak for talking to myself, and said it was wrong for me to call Mama, Mama an-,"

"Slow down, Princess, slow down," he cut in. She stopped and he waited until she was breathing somewhat normally to continue. "Now, first and foremost, you are not a freak. Do not ever believe it if someone calls you that. Second, your blue hair is beautiful; just like you it's special. Third, your mother loves being called Mama, just as much as you like to call her Mama. That boy was just being a-,"

"A jerk?" she cut in. Sheik laughed softly.

"While that isn't the nicest way to put it, and I strongly advise you refrain from saying that word in front of your mother, yes he was being a jerk, and I would have made him very sorry if I heard him say it." A shaky smile appeared on Serenity's face, but hurt still shone in her eyes. "None of what that boy said is true, your highness. You are a beautiful young woman, who performed magnificently tonight. I bet you weren't scared at all."

"But I was Sheik, I was scared, and I stuttered when I spoke." Remembering that only made her feel worse and she looked down, but Sheik gently tilted her face up.

"I didn't notice. You didn't appear nervous at all. Now I want you to forget what that boy said… after you answer me one question," Sheik added as an afterthought, recalling something she had said that didn't make sense. "What did you mean by he made fun of you for talking to yourself?" Serenity looked down at her feet.

"Well, I was hoping someone would dance with me, so when no one asked I pretended I had a dance partner… but I was also kind of practicing what I would say if someone did ask me to dance, but I don't want to dance now. No one's asked yet, and I don't think anyone will." Serenity curtsied and started to leave when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so quick to assume your highness. How do you know I wasn't looking for you so that I could have the honor of dancing with the princess? Will you dance with me, Princess Serenity?" She looked up at him, and when serenity saw that he was serious, the hurt of what was said left her and she nodded.

"Why thank-you kind sir, I'd love to!"

* * *

** A/N: Finally, I'm done with the chapter. Seriously, I had a really hard time with this chapter and when I got writer's block on it, I just gave it up for the moment; of course it didn't help that when the writer's block hit, I was in my last few weeks of my college term, thus making spare time a thing of the past. Unfortunately, I start up again on Tuesday, but I'll try to update when I can. Also, a massive shout out to my sister Forest Princess, she kind of gave me the idea for the whole Sheik/Serenity moments, thus helping me get over my WB.**

** Also, the tune mention is a Skyward Sword reference. It's not a real song in the game, but my sister and I were listening to SS theme and we determined that a slightly slower version done only in harp and ocarina would be pretty and that just made it in here, so don't freak out thinking it's a real song. Remember, this ties in with no game. **

_**Now, thanks to the following people who read and reviewed the original chapter 18 and have been waiting forever for this chapter to come out: LEva114, StattStatt, cookiethief, LOLfinally(x2), LegendOfZeldaFreak, Lisa-Is-In-Slow-Motion, Aviandra, Fight 4 Randomness, Farore, Diggs121, Lady Isludus, Dark Link, Lordetron911, and imonz. **_**Thanks guys, and sorry for the super long wait.**

**Now, thanks to all who came in and reviewed the revise chapters and have also been waiting for this chapter: Fora Beast(x11), G.M, Mez, Redlugia(x2), Briixzyanna, LegendOfZeldaFreak, StattStatt, SuperGeek3, zelda3469, xXxRottenKissesxXx, Linkolas, Areia Cannanad, TatlTails, TwiliRupee, Skafe(x6), hero in a cup(x2), Aviandra, Princess Zelda-figureskater(x2), plainpain, Maraya Prower(x2), RandomSilent, Guest, Pantherstar101, Katia0203, gypsyjay, Ai Da Beast(x5), imnotraven16(x4), MsNegative24(x2), Dire Heart(x4), Pie Bot, Random reader, Guest, Nevershutup, Jagsrule5, SheDevil333(x2), Griffermon, Guest, FadingPhantoms, Kyle, Midnight Sound, MusicGamer, Zelda's Spirit93(x3), and WhiteHero.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, and please remember to review; I'd love to see if I can make it to 300 reviews, it's so close. Anyhow, Happy Belated New Year! Later.**

**~Moon White Rose **


	21. Chapter 20

** A/N: Here we go; a new chapter. I would like to thank my amazing friend, Sorceress of Shadows for helping me with this chapter. She came up with the name for Dark's daughter, so credit goes to her for that. Please check out her stories; she's an insanely good writer. Now, I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda, **_**but I did get a copy of **_**Hyrule Historia**_**. It is so amazing! Well, Enjoy!**

** ~ Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Ivy, Ivy come on honey; wake up." The green haired twelve year old wanted to do the opposite; she felt like she had just fallen asleep. She reached for her blanket, but it wasn't there. A second later, she realized she wasn't in her soft bed, and she opened her eyes to see why that was the case. Everything was somewhat dark; her sleepy mind realized this as she registered the feel of a thin blanket beneath her and wood under that.

Wood that was moving. Suddenly, Ivy was very much awake as she remembered where they were going. Her mother was turned around and looking at her from her spot up front in the wagon. Next to her, Ivy saw the back of her father's head. So it was true; it hadn't been a dream at all. "Are we there yet?" she asked excitedly. With a laugh, her mother turned back around.

"Almost sweetheart. Can you wake your brother and sister up?" Ivy turned, and squeezed next to where she was now sitting, one on either side of her, were Marc and Rose. Marc was snoring and Rose, sleeping peacefully and just a few weeks off from her sixth birthday, had one arm around her doll. Ivy decided on her waking her sister first.

"Wake up Rose, we're almost there! Come on, wake up!" Ivy rubbed her little sister's shoulder vigorously for a moment before Rose, who was still asleep, shrugged away suddenly from her sister's hand.

"Nnn. Goway!" she whined, also reaching for a blanket and finding none as Malon had taken it before awaking Ivy. Since the space in the back of the wagon was so confined, Rose was pressing against Ivy to the point it was hurting.

"Rose, wake up!" The small red head sat up somewhat sluggishly and looked around sleepily, while Marc groaned at the loud voice. "About time, you were pushing on me," Ivy giggled.

"Ya snugwy," Rose yawned. "Night-night."

"No you don't young lady," ordered Malon. "We're almost there, so get up; Marc, you too sweetheart." Deep snores answered Malon's order and Link burst out laughing. Malon shook her head, glaring playfully at her husband. "He gets it from you, you know that old man?" Link shot her a dirty look.

"Old, who are you calling old?" he demanded. In a flash, Malon pulled off his hat and yanked out a single strand of hair, which caused Link to emit a very feminine sounding yelp, which in turn caused Ivy and Rose to burst out into a chorus of giggles. Malon held up the strand for Link to see and it was silvery in color. "Oh come on, I'm only thirty!"

"Yeah, now, but you'll be thirty-one before you know it," called a new voice. Link shot his brother, who was driving the wagon next to theirs, a deadly glare. "Year or two, you'll be completely gray," Dark taunted, which cause his wife, Saria, to shake her head.

"Look who's talking," Link shot back. "Last time I checked, we're twins, so that means you'll be thirty-one soon as well, and I'm sure you have a few gray hairs too." Dark rolled his eyes and nodded to the back of his wagon.

"If I do, it's courtesy of those two monsters back there," Dark said, indicating he meant Ivy's little twin cousins, Miera and Mason, who were almost two. "They've been trouble since the day they got here."

"No they have not," Saria laughed, smacking her husband's shoulder. "They are perfect little angels, aren't they Malon?"

"Of course they are," Malon agreed, to which both Link and Dark replied:

"Typical mother's biased opinion." All the adults immediately broke out laughing, and the loud sound succeeded in finally waking Marc up from his deep slumber.

"Huh… whas goin on?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes vigorously. Malon looked back at her children once more. She smiled, temporarily lost in thought. To think her oldest, Ivy, was already twelve, Marc nine, and Rose, her baby, almost six. Ivy hardly took her doll with her anywhere now, and she was becoming slightly more tolerable of boys outside of her family playing with her. _They're growing up so fast, and Daddy's Princess will be falling in love before he knows it._

"Mommy?" Malon shook her head and smiled at her children who were waiting for her answer.

"We're almost there, children; almost." Malon turned back around and Ivy felt excitement shoot through her. Her first festival and her first time to Hyrule Castle Town; she could hardly wait to get there and see all the new places and do some exploring. _I've waited a long time to go to this, and I'm going to make sure I remember it for as long as I live._

* * *

"This place is huge!" Ivy screamed as she jumped out of the wagon, quickly followed by Marc and Rose who just stared, opened mouthed and wide eyed, at all the chaos going on. Nearby stood the towering outer wall of the castle; flags, streamers, and tapestries livening up the bland gray stone. The gate leading in was open and people, crammed close together, were a constant stream that entered and exited the main market beyond. Outside the wall were dozens of stalls that had so many items for sale, Ivy got dizzy trying to recognize them all. "Really huge," she added under her breath.

"Too big," Rose whimpered, holding up her arms to her father. Link scooped her up and sat her on his shoulders, which calmed her down immediately; like her sister, she was a big Daddy's girl.

"It's not too big Rosie- it'll be fun, I promise," Link encouraged to which Dark laughed.

"Oh yeah, selling items to dozens of screaming, demanding people is going to be fun," he said with a roll of his dark red eyes. "I can hardly wait to get started."

"Well, if that's the case, then you have no problem going to the registration tent and finding out where our stall is, do you?" Saria smiled as her husband groaned; that was going to take a while, and patience was not Dark's strong point. She kissed him quickly before yanking his hat off and ruffling his hair. "The sooner you go, the sooner it's over with."

Dark snatched his hat back and gave a mock glare as he returned it to its rightful place "Can't I stay here and Link go and take care of it?"

"Hey! No way am I going into that madhouse! You opened your mouth brother," Link quickly said, holding his hands up in front of him. Malon, Link, and Saria smiled and Dark grumbled in defeat. He wasn't going to win this round, and he knew it.

"Fine, but Saria, if Miera or Mason ends up needing a diaper change, Link will be more than happy to take care of it," Dark playfully growled. Link glared at his drafted assignment and mouthed, 'you'll be sorry,' before helping Malon get some personal items out of the wagon. Dark started to leave, but Ivy took off after her uncle.

"Uncle Dark, can I go with you, _please_?" he looked down at his green haired niece. It would be crowded, but he knew she had too much pent up energy to really be a help back here; she'd probably beg to go look around anyway. Besides, she was adventurous, and she had been waiting a long time to someplace other than her home or Kakariko, which was where he and Saria lived. She looked up at him and her lower lip trembled. "_Please_?" _She plays dirty,_ he thought as he tugged on her braid.

"I've got no problem with it squirt, but you have to ask your parents; don't want them think you got kidnapped." Ivy ran over to where her parents were standing, careful to not spook the horses.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go with Uncle Dark, please, please, please, please, _pplleeaassee_?"

"Whoa, one please at a time Ivy," Link laughed. He thought about it, and decided it wouldn't hurt, so long as she stayed with Dark and didn't try to sneak off. "I suppose, but leave your money here, and don't you dare stray away from your uncle; I can still take you over my knee you know," he added, his tone light, but the words nothing but truth. If she ran off, she'd have one very sore behind.

"Mother, has my money, and I won't run off. So can I?" Link nodded, and Ivy ran off, without giving Link so much as a quick hug. Soon, the two were out of sight and a sadness hit Link in his heart.

"She didn't hug me," he grumbled. Malon laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She loves you Link; she's just growing up, plus she's excited. You're still her number one man. For now," Malon added teasingly. Link glared and Malon fell silent.

"Don't even tease me about that, I'm all too well aware that one day, probably soon, I'm not going to be her number one man." Malon hugged him, but he still didn't smile.

"Link, she's only twelve; she's not going to be looking at boys for a while. So just relax and have fun, okay?" He smiled halfheartedly and watched Marc and Rose play as Malon went to help Saria with the twins.

_Hopefully it will be never; no one will ever be good enough for my special baby girl._

* * *

**A/N: So this is going to be a two part deal, and boy do I pity anyone who tries to take Link's little Ivy away from him. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

**Fora Beast, Griffemon, Neo-san, Dire Heart, Lady Isludis, Not logged in, The Azure Heart(x5), Arcane Valor(x4), Vullina, and cybermage.**

**Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	22. Chapter 21

** A/N: Well, here we go; the next chapter. Also, people have been asking that the girls meet, and I'm going to say now that that will not happen. I planned it to be that way from the beginning, but there will be some surprise appearances in this chapter, and it will be as close to the girls meeting as the story will get. To answer a question left by a reviewer, Saria is a Hylian in this story, but she still looks like the Saria we all love. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

People pressed in on Ivy from all sides, but she wasn't worried she would get lost; her grip on her uncle's hand was like an iron vice, making the risk of getting separated an impossibility. Together, the two wove through the crowd, almost to the point that it seemed as if they were having to dance, just so that they wouldn't risk colliding with something, or someone.

"This is crazy!" Ivy yelled to her uncle when they were forced to stop at a particularly congested area of the market. "How can anyone find anything in all this chaos?!"

"Don't know," Dark yelled back, a slight hint of pain in his voice. His niece's grip was painful, but secretly, he was glad for it; it was letting him know that she was still there. He never should have brought her with him; her claims of this being crazy and chaotic were absolutely right. _And if I lose her in this mess_, he thought when they were able to move again, _losing my hand due to lack of circulation will be the least of my problems._

He knew without a doubt that his brother would kill him if he lost Ivy; he knew this because he would kill Link if he were to ever lose Miera and Mason while they were in his care. "Hang on to my hand Ivy, I mean it!" he bellowed over the noise as the registration tent finally came into view.

"I am!" she yelled back in exasperation, but she wasn't sure if he heard her. They were forced to stop again and Dark groaned internally at the sight that met him. Even with all seven stations opened, it would be probably two hours before he got the information and seal of approval he needed. His mood soured even more and he wished once again that he had not been the one stuck with this task. Ivy on the other hand was having a good time; yes it was crowded, and noisy, but it was a new experience, and she was convinced nothing could dampen her spirit.

Or so she thought. It finally dawned on her that they hadn't moved in a while. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to figure out what the holdup was, but it was no use. "Uncle Dark, why'd we stop?!" she yelled, as she released his hand to tug on his on his sleeve in case he didn't hear her over the noise. He looked down at her, than crouched down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to know why we stopped." Dark smiled slightly before ruffling her hair. This was not going to go over well with his rambunctious niece. Really, what had he been thinking when he agreed to let her come?

"Because squirt, we've arrived. Get used to standing in one place kiddo; we're going to be here for a while." Ivy jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious… could he? When he didn't start laughing and say he was kidding, Ivy knew he was being truthful.

"But Uncle Dark, that's boring! I thought you were coming in here to look around!" Dark smiled apologetically and mentally hit himself for not thinking to tell her that he wasn't coming in here for fun. He'd have to make it up to her later….

"Sorry Ivy; we'll look around later, I promise. Now, stay next to me, and thanks for giving my hand the chance to heal. You've got an iron grip squirt. Remember, stay close." He ruffled her hair one more time before standing. Ivy wasn't amused.

_Great,_ she thought as she tried to smooth out the mess her uncle had made of her hair; thankful he had at least left her braid alone. _I've been looking forward to this, and I'm this close and I can't look around at all. It's so unfair!_ Ivy folded her arms, mad beyond words could describe. As mad as she was however, she didn't consider sneaking off for even a moment. As badly as she wanted to explore, she didn't want to do it at the cost of getting lost and the 'joy' of a sore rear once she was found.

She was certain she could wait; after all, how long could this take?

Twenty-five minutes later, she was ready to throw a temper tantrum, regardless of who's lap she'd end up over. She was fed up with standing around, the shouting, and the squished feeling she had been dealing with since entering Castle Town. _I wish I had stayed with Mother and Daddy,_ she thought as the two of them were able to finally move forward a bit.

Just as she was about to scream, just for the heck of it, Ivy noticed something that caught her attention that made her eyes go as wide as dinner plates. On the ground a row over, getting kicked around by the shuffling feet was a red rupee. Ivy could scarcely believe it. Naturally, she wanted to run over and scoop it up, and she probably could; she was slender, and on the shorter side. Would that be running away though? She figured it wouldn't be, since she was just going to go get it. Glancing at her uncle to make sure his attention wasn't on her she dropped to her hands and knees and began to weave in between people's legs.

Often, she had complained about her height, and said it wasn't fair that she looked barely ten when she was twelve, practically thirteen, but now she was happy about it. It was working to her advantage, and about a minute later, she had the red treasure safely in her pocket. Maybe coming with her uncle had been a good idea after all. _I better get back to him before he realizes I'm gone_. Ivy decided to walk back; the dirty ground wasn't worth crawling on, now that she had cleaned it of the money. She struggled to her feet, and quickly realized it was a mistake.

"Get to the back of the line!" the man now behind her yelled. "You wait your turn, freak," he added as he pushed Ivy behind him, which in turn aggravated the people she was now in front of. Soon she was getting pushed all over the place and her cries fell on deaf ears.

"I'm not trying to cut!" Ivy attempted to explain, but it was no good. "Uncle Dark!" she finally screamed when she realized reasoning was getting her nowhere. It was no use; her voice was swallowed up, and quickly, she found herself at the very back of one of the lines that stretched out before the tent her uncle had been waiting to get into. She stared for a brief moment before attempting to penetrate the crowd; she was not one to easily give up and she _had_ to get back to her uncle, or else she would be skinned alive.

All too quickly however, she was pushed back out, and Ivy realized she wasn't going to get back to her uncle. She thought over her options. Should she wait here, or try to return to her parents? If she went back to her parents, she could just tell them the truth; she had bent down to pick up some money, and the crowd forced her to get separated from Dark. _I'm sure they'll believe me, that is what happened… sort of._ Deciding to find her way back to her parents, she took off.

The going was slow and Ivy grew more impatient by the second. How could grown-ups move with it being so crowded? She could barely move, and she was small and agile; at this rate, it would be nightfall before she found her family, assuming they stayed where she and Dark had left them. When someone pushed her and she fell down, Ivy knew she had to find space immediately, or potentially risk being trampled, as no one was stopping to avoid stepping on her. "Someone, help me get out of here!" she had yelled with all her might, and it got her attention, but she quickly realized it was not attention of the positive kind.

A Hylian who looked to be in his thirties locked eyes with her. He had a tangled brown beard and his long hair looked matted and oily. He smiled and Ivy saw dirty yellow teeth. He stepped forward and the steady flow of the crowd parted, partially due to size, but largely due to his stench which made Ivy gag. In a flash he had Ivy by the wrist. "Whas a purtty thing doin all alone? This place can be… dangrus." His voice was slurred and Ivy knew he had been drinking. Her father often pointed out drunks to teach her and her siblings that drinking was something he never wanted them to do, and Ivy was more than inclined to agree.

"Let me go you greasy slob," she demanded, hitting his large, dirty hand with her free fist. The man bellowed out in laughter and as if she weighed nothing, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her face collided with his greasy hair and her nostrils filled with the vile odor of his unwashed clothes. Tears blurred her vision and she gagged repeatedly. She didn't pay attention to where she was being taken; all she was worried about was not suffocating on the stink that shrouded her captor's body.

After what seemed to be an eternity, but was really only a minute, her abductor dumped her on the ground and Ivy took in deep, greedy breaths of air. It wasn't the same level of clean like the air in the country, but it was far better than what she had been choking on seconds ago. She took in her surrounding, and realized she was in an alley that was nestled between two stone buildings. Garbage sat in heaps here and there, and the stone road was dirty; in some places the stone was completely gone. To the right, the alley continued on, and to the left she could see the mass of people who were attending the festivities. She tried to bolt, but a beefy hand grabbed her shoulder.

Apparently the man was drunk enough to slur his speech, but not enough to dull his reflexes. _Great,_ Ivy thought. The man eyed her up and down before giving her a rough shake. "Stop it!" she hissed.

"Give ma any-." He stopped midsentence, swayed, emitted a loud belch, and then glared down at her. "Mon…ey. Now." His eyes were bloodshot, demanding, and beady like a rat's. Ivy straightened up and gave the man her own glare. Yes, she was scared out of her skin, but she had always been good at putting on a courageous face for some reason, and she was thankful for the ability now more than ever.

"Even if I did have money, I wouldn't waste it on you; I don't support bad habits," she proclaimed boldly. "Now let go of me!" She kicked the man in the knee, and he grunted in pain. To her dismay, he grip didn't falter. He straightened after a moment, and then released her shoulder, only to grab her by the ankle. He yanked her leg out from under her an the action caused the rupee she had found to spill out of her shallow pocket as she landed on her rear.

Grubby, dirty fingers wrapped around the sparkling red gem and Ivy felt angry tears well in her eyes. That was hers; she had found it fair and square! Her anger soon left however when the man towered over her, the look in his eyes wild. "You gonna… pay fur lyin!" he snarled, his fist, almost the size of her face, raised in the air.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone closer in size to your gluttonous gut, pig face," a voice rang out suddenly. The man and Ivy looked to see a boy, around thirteen, maybe fourteen; standing in the entrance of another alley that branched off of the one Ivy was currently in. He stepped closer and mockery shone in his gray eyes. "Do you need me to repeat what I just said, or do you get the message?"

The drunk turned his attention back to Ivy "Go way, brat. Thus don't cern you." Ivy waited for the blow, but the boy spoke again.

"I've got a purple rupee in my pocket, and I'm willing to bet it. I'm willing to bet you aren't _man_ enough to face me." This had the drunk's attention and he turned his back to Ivy. Slowly Ivy stood, and backed away, until she was somewhat next to the man, instead of behind him. She looked at the boy, and he now had a slingshot in hand. It was at least twice the size of the one she and her siblings played with, and it held a rock slightly bigger than her fist. The boy smirked. "I bet I can have you on your back screaming like a sissy with one shot," he confidently boasted. The Hylian stared, and then broke into a chorus of boisterous bellows.

"Go head an try it. Righ her," he challenged, making an invisible X between his eyes. The boy glanced at Ivy and flashed her a cocky smile, while mouthing the words 'get ready.' She nodded, and her body tensed in anticipation.

"Tempting, but not what I had in mind." The boy aimed low and let the rock fly. It struck between the drunken Hylian's legs; the spot her father had told her to attack if a man ever tried to hurt her. Pained howls filled the air and Ivy bolted, adding a kick of her own to the already injured area. The man screamed again, and Ivy chased after the boy who had saved her from getting seriously hurt. She followed him down one alley and halfway up the next. When Ivy finally caught up, she found him panting heavily by a stack of old boxes and barrels, and she hesitantly approached.

"Umm, thanks for helping me," she said shyly once the two of them had caught their breath. "You really saved me back there." The boy gave her a haughty smirk and brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Drunks are fun to mess with when they cause trouble, and I figured I could do my good deed for the day and help the little baby out." Ivy's appreciation for the boy's deed went out the window instantly. Baby? _**BABY**_?

"I'm not a baby. I'm twelve years old, thank you very much, and I can take care of myself," she growled, giving the boy a shove. Even though he was a good three to four inches taller than her, he fell at her surprising strength. For a moment he glared, than began to laugh as he jumped to his feet.

"You got guts kid; I really was surprised you held your ground against that jerk. I honestly wouldn't have helped you if I didn't know about the backup. By the way, you got a name kid? Mine's Conner."

"Ivy," she introduced as she shook the hand offered to her. "What do you mean about backup? I only saw you." Conner smiled mischievously.

"Let me guess, this is your first year at this thing, right?" Ivy nodded, and suddenly realized that the man still had the red rupee she had found. "Come on, I'll help you find your family and explain on the way."

"No, tell me what you meant by backup now. Also, I want to get my money back." Conner looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You're crazy; besides, the girls have probably taken the loot that slob had. Now come on." Ivy tilted her head. Girls; what girls? What girl in her right mind would go pick a deliberate fight with a drunk? What Conner realized she wasn't going to move, he sighed and shook his head. "All right, I'll show you, but be quiet. I knew they were watching, but they probably wouldn't have a problem turning on us. Their 'alliance' can change in a second."

He went back the way they had come, Ivy at his side, and when they almost reached the alley where everything had started Conner slowed down and she followed his lead. He took a few cautious steps, and then shrank back. "Look, but don't make a sound, or you're on your own. Drunks are one thing… those desert women are another," he whispered, shrinking into the shadows. Ivy stepped forward carefully, and covered her mouth at the sight that met her.

The drunk was passed out and completely undressed, save for his dirty underwear. His hands and feet were tied behind his back and he was lying on his belly. Going through his clothes pockets were two women. Their skin was tan and each girl's long, flaming orange hair was styled into a ponytail; both held back with an amber stone set in silver. Watching the two girls work was an older woman and her hair was held back with a ruby. Unlike the other two girls, she had taken her cloak off, and Ivy took note of her exotic two piece outfit which was a light pink; from her hip hung a sheathed sword which was curved.

Gerudos; Ivy was staring at real, live Gerudos! She had often asked her father about the desert race which had a 'don't hurt us, we won't hurt you,' relationship with Hyrule, but he had never told her much. Then again, the desert dwelling women preferred to be left alone, so not many Hylians knew anything, other than rumors. Instead of feeling scared, Ivy felt curious. It was said that the Gerudo race was one of the toughest races in the world, but her mother had said that they could be extremely loving and caring when it came to their own, and rumor stated that they sometimes helped women and children if they saw them being wronged.

_I guess that's why they're teaching him a lesson he won't soon forget_. The thought made Ivy glad; maybe the drunk would learn to leave people alone in the future. Suddenly, one of the girls pulled out a few rupees from a grimy pocket and Ivy noticed a red one amongst the green and blue. _That's mine, and I'm getting it back._

Swallowing past the lump forming in her throat, Ivy willed herself to walk forward. "Ivy, stop," Conner hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, the sound carried in the stone alley, and the Gerudo woman overseeing the other two girls' work whirled around, her amber eyes set into a lethal glare as her hand went to her sword hilt. Ivy froze on the spot and the unnatural courage she normally possessed fled. What had she been thinking; it was just money. _I really need to think before rushing into things._

The Gerudo woman looked Ivy over for a moment, than relaxed from her tense stance. The other two Gerudos now flanked her and all three bore amused expressions. "Lose something kid?" the woman finally asked. Her voice was surprisingly soft, and Ivy felt her courage return. She stood straight, and looked the woman in the eye.

"Yes… ma'am. He took my money, and I want it back." The two girls snickered softly, but the woman just smirked, looking Ivy up and down. A soft smile slowly appeared.

"How old are you kid?" she questioned.

"Twelve, almost thirteen," Ivy answered. The Gerudo woman nodded, as if Ivy's words had confirmed some sort of suspicion.

"I thought so. My daughter is you age, and you remind me of her for some reason. What do you think ladies; think the kid should get her money back?"

"I don't see why not Lady Nabooru. We've been doing well so far, and this kid has a Gerudo backbone. I say let her have it." The other girl only nodded in agreement, but was smiling like the others.

"How much did he take from you?" the Gerudo, Nabooru, asked, reaching for a pouch attached to her belt.

"Twenty, ma'am; he took my red rupee." Nabooru took a red rupee from the pouch and dropped it into Ivy's outstretched hand. "Thank-you… Lady Nabooru." Ivy bowed, then turned and ran back into the alley where Conner was waiting. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the crate pile. For a moment he just stared.

"You are the craziest girl I have ever met! Do you not even know _who _that was?!" Ivy rolled her eyes and stared at her gleaming treasure.

"Yeah; a nice Gerudo who appreciated a little courage. You know, I'm starting to think you're the coward, Conner," she teased, as if they were old friends. He gave an exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for not wanting to cross the Queen of the Gerudo. The term 'Lady,' is given to whoever is in charge of the race, and in case you didn't know, there is a male Gerudo at this time. Since she was referred to as "Lady Nabooru," I'm willing to assume that that was his wife. So excuse me." He gave a mock bow, his face bearing a scowl. Ivy felt dizzy.

The Queen; She had met the _Queen of the Gerudo?!_

_If Daddy knew that, I'd go over his knee each day for the rest of my life!_ She gave Conner an embarrassed smile, feeling guilty at her words. "Sorry. I shouldn't have called you a coward. Actually, I think you were really brave to help me get away from that guy. Thanks again." Reluctantly, Conner smiled, and Ivy looked down, suddenly feeling a strange sensation in her stomach.

She didn't feel sick, she felt… happy; that was the best way to describe how she was feeling. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Link I said, drunks are fun to mess with when they're causing trouble, and I don't have much tolerance for bullies. So, where are you from; do you need help finding your family? Not to brag, but I know my way around Castle Town."

"I'm from Ordon, and yes I'd love help. The only thing is I don't exactly know where my parents are. I know where my Uncle Dark is b-,"

"You know Dark and Saria?" Conner interrupted. His face was filled with the look of surprise, and Ivy didn't doubt the look on her face matched his. How did _he_ know her aunt and uncle?

"Of course I know them; Uncle Dark is my Da- father's twin brother. How do you know them?"

"I live in Kakariko too; sometimes they pay my mom to look after the twins. Where is he? I can help you get to him."

"I doubt it. He's at that tent with the super long lines. I got separated from him, and people thought I was trying to cut so I got shoved to the back of the line. I know my parents were outside the castle walls but as for _where_ they are, I have no idea. I guess I'm really lost, huh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that young one." The voice echoed in the alley before Conner could respond, and both jumped at it. Conner reached for his slingshot as he bent to pick up a loose stone, but a quiet laugh stopped him. "No need for that boy, I'm not an enemy." A cloaked figure jumped down from a nearby roof, and when they lowered their hood, Ivy's jaw dropped.

The man had blond hair that was wrapped in cloth; the lower part of his mouth was wrapped as well. His skin, what Ivy could see of it anyway, however was deathly pale, and his eyes were a vibrant red. On the royal blue uniform he wore, she could see a red eye shedding a single drop of blood.

A Sheikah; she would recognize the qualities of the race anywhere, thanks to her father and uncle. The Sheikah bowed slightly as he introduced himself. "I am Sheik; head of Queen Zelda's and Princess Serenity's secret protection, on normal days. For the festivities however, I'm here to simply help people anyway I can; whether that is by keeping the peace, protecting people, or helping children who have gotten separated from their families become reunited with their loved ones. I can only guess you need some assistance, young…."

"Ivy, sir," she said quietly as she curtsied. If she thought talking to a Gerudo would land her in hot water, she didn't even want to think what would happen to her if her father, and uncle, found out that she had been disrespectful to a Sheikah. Sheik held out his hand.

"If you'll come with me, than I think I can get you back to your uncle." Ivy took the offered hand, but before they left, she looked back at Conner.

"…I'll be visiting my Uncle in a few months, and I'm way better with a slingshot than you. You better practice… if you want to beat me."

"It's a challenge," he agreed. "Bye Ivy."

"Bye…Conner." He left and Ivy and her Sheikah helper went in the opposite direction.

The feeling in her stomach grew, and Ivy couldn't have stopped smiling, even if she wanted to.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get through? They all thought I was trying to cut." Ivy and Sheik were at the back of the line her uncle was in, and Ivy could see not much progress had been made since she had left about thirty minutes ago. For some reason, she felt as if Sheik was smiling as he glanced down at her.

"Just watch." He went over to the back of the row, Ivy at his side. There was no way she was going back into this mess all alone. "Castle Security! Move!" People turned, obviously angry, but a hush fell at the sight of the Sheikah. "Part, now." To the best of their ability, the people obeyed. Sheik entered the chaos, and Ivy held on to his hand for dear life. When she made it back to her uncle, there was no way she was going to let him out of her sight, not for a million rupees.

In a matter of minutes, she saw a familiar black hat and tunic, and much to her surprise, he wasn't looking for her. Did he possibly not even know she was gone? "There he is," she said, pointing his out. Sheik nodded, and let her hand go.

"All right, get back to where you belong, and I hope I do not have to see you again. Enjoy the festivities, Miss Ivy."

"Thank-you sir." She bowed and ran the last few feet to her uncle. When she reached his side, she found that he was deeply absorbed in a conversation with the person in the line next to him. Luck was on her side, and she was grateful. She wouldn't get in trouble; at least not today. As Ivy waited for the line to move, she couldn't believe all that had happened to her in the brief space of half an hour. _Definitely one for the diary,_ she thought happily. She loved keeping a record of her adventures, and she knew she'd be up late into the night writing down this one; the adventure that shouldn't have happened.

About that time, a hand came to rest on her head, and she didn't mind in the slightest as her uncle ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry about that Ivy; I didn't mean to ignore you. Thanks for being patient." She smiled.

"Oh it was no problem; I had plenty to keep me occupied." Dark looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" For a second, Ivy drew a blank, than she pulled out the rupee.

"Oh, I just found something on the ground." Dark laughed and tugged her braid.

"Nice find squirt; aren't you lucky?" Ivy just smiled as she smacked his hand away. She thought of her new friend, and all that she had seen.

_Oh Uncle Dark, you don't know the half of it._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that may just be my longest chapter to date. I am having so much fun with this fic; I kind of don't want it to end. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Sorceress of Shadows, Griffemon, Fora Beast, Dire Heart, imnotraven16, cybermage/cybermage99(x2), and Arcane Valor.**_

**Well, later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	23. Chapter 22

** A/N: Yay, another chapter! I would like to forewarn any guys who read this chapter now. Girls, when they get older, go through certain things guys might find… gross. If you have sisters, than you may know what I'm talking about. Point is, you may not want to read this chapter, and to those who do read this chapter, I do not want any crude remarks left in reviews, and I don't want anyone saying that they were disgusted by the contents. I gave a fair warning. Now, I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Atayla felt ready to kill when the first rays of dawn cracked through the curtain on her room's only window. The feeble light settled over her closed eyes, but it was enough to wake the thirteen year old from her pleasurable slumber, which annoyed her greatly. She had been dreaming of fresh fruits and delightful sweets stolen from Hyrule. She had been dreaming of food recently over the past few days, but she hardly noticed; food was almost always on a Gerudo's mind, since no one was ever promised another meal.

_I'd love to kill that sun_, she mentally grumbled as she pulled her blanket over her head, sighing softly as the darkness sheltered her, thus making sleep once again a possibility. She didn't know why she had been so tired over the past few days, but it was what it was. Eventually, she started to drift off, but then, suddenly, her eyes shot open and her teeth sank into her bottom lip so that she wouldn't cry out. Cramps made her stomach clench painfully; the discomfort maddening as it continued its assault over her young body. _What in the name of common sense; again?!_

Atayla hadn't told anyone, but over the last two or three days, she had been seized by bouts of sudden cramps. Sometimes, they would only last for a minute or two; others sometimes as long as ten or fifteen minutes. The pain didn't let up, and Atayla reached out under the blanket to find her old childhood pillow. Yes, she still had the old thing, much to her father's amusement; she had also made it clear that she would kill him if he breathed a word to anyone, which he had not.

Her father was a thief, a terror, and sometimes, a flat out monster with more flaws than she could count, but it could never be said that he didn't care about her self-esteem; any insecurities he knew she possessed about herself would go with him to his grave, and he would never dare make them publicly known. That being said, he certainly didn't mind teasing her about it privately, and she could only imagine what he would say if he saw her now.

She pressed the pillow to her stomach and curled up almost into a ball; for some reason, the soft material helped alleviate the pain. At least, she thought it helped; she wasn't sure if it did or not. At this point, she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting comfy and going back to sleep. It took a bit, but the pain finally started to subside, and Atayla carefully stretched out, hoping the movement wouldn't cause the cramps to return. She pulled the blanket down so that she could breath, turned so that her back was to the sun. Finally, the familiar feeling of her eyelids growing heavy registered in her brain, and she smiled, happy at the thought of more sleep.

Her door's rusty hinges creaked and it combined with the sound of the door bottom grating across the stone floor. The offensive noise caused her eyes to shoot open; murder the only thing on her mind, but when she saw it was her mother, she settled for an annoyed groan. Of course this would happen; of course her mother wouldn't let her sleep in for any decent amount of time.

"All right kid, get up. You know the only ones who get to sleep past sunrise are either expectant mothers or those on deaths door. Get up." Nabooru waited for her daughter's response, but all she got was a groan. "Atayla?"

"Go away," she snapped back before pulling her covers over her head. Just once, she'd love it if her mother would actually listen to her instead of doing the opposite, which she knew she would do before the first word left her mouth. Sure enough, she heard her mother's feet hit the worn stone floor, and the bed dipped slightly at the new weight. Seconds later, the covers were pulled back. Atayla glared up at her, but the anger she felt in her eyes died when she saw the concern in her mother's.

"Atayla, what's wrong? Are you okay?" So long as Gerudos stayed properly hydrated and nourished, they didn't have to really worry about getting sick; the fortress was always kept clean despite the dry, sandy, environment. The women of the desert went to great lengths to keep everyone healthy, and it paid off, but sometimes people did get sick (especially the young children, but that was common) and if Atayla was ill then Nabooru wanted to know about it; _now. _"Atayla, what's the matter. Do you feel sick?"

"Not really," she groaned while she slowly sat up. "I'm just tired, really tired, and my stomach keeps cramping for no reason, but I feel hungry too. I think something is wrong with me." Atayla said the last part jokingly, but any amusement she possessed left when her mother didn't laugh. Instead, she just looked at her blankly, before a brief, knowing smile flashed onto her face, gone as quickly as it had come. _Hmm? I wonder….?_

"Well then, if that's all, get out of bed and be down in the dining hall in ten minutes, or you'll get nothing until the midday meal. I mean it." And with that, Nabooru left the room, smirking inwardly. _Gibdo Head is going to have a heart attack when I tell him his little girl is about to become a woman._ In a matter of moments, she entered her and her husband's private dining chamber. Ganondorf had yet to arrive, so she dismissed the attendants the moment they brought in the food. She wanted to be alone when she broke the news to the big brute.

"Hmm, Atayla isn't here yet, and I see no servants. Either you're planning something naughty, or you have bad news. I hope it's the naughty, Thief." Ganondorf playfully tugged his wife's pony tail, which earned him a slap to the arm and a mock venomous glare from his Queen. He sat beside her instead of across from her and pulled her into his lap. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers while also running his large hand down her exposed back. Regardless of whatever her intentions had been, he was going to make the morning naughty, solely because he wanted it.

"Ganondorf, stop, stop! Really, we need to talk," laughed Nabooru as she pulled back. He glared at her, obviously angry at her killing the mood. The look only got worse when she climbed out of his lap, but it vanished as she took in a deep breath and gazed at him seriously. The married couple could tease and harass each other like no one could ever imagine, but when it was time to be serious they were the perfect examples of the word. "I want you to let me finish, and keep in mind that this was bound to happen at one point. Also, you've grown up with girls so don't act immature, or unreasonable for that matter." Nabooru fell silent.

"All right Nabooru spit it out." She couldn't have asked for a better opening.

"Okay then. It seems as if Atayla is going to start her bleeding soon; she's beginning to trek into womanhood. I'm willing to bet by this time next week, at the latest, we, _you_, will not be able to refer to her as a child." Silence settled over the small, private room; the food, normally eaten with great gusto, was instantly forgotten. Ganondorf was certain that he had not heard Nabooru correctly; there was no way his daughter, his _little _girl was about to start down the long road of becoming a woman; an adult. He wouldn't have it. Time couldn't have gone by that fast… could it?

"You have to be wrong. She can't-."

"Ganondorf," Nabooru cut off patiently, "denial doesn't become you. The truth is the truth. She's thirteen, possibly older for all we know; this is about the time it starts. We ourselves are in our late thirties. Time has gone on, yet you want to stay stuck in the past. Atayla is a young woman, not a child, and you are the King of the Gerudo. You need to _fully _accept your situation and face reality." Ganondorf knew that she was referring to that desire he had never completely buried; the desire that had drove them apart for so many years.

Even though the duties of being a king, and more importantly, a father, and later a husband, had mellowed him drastically, he still had that flaming desire from his youth. He still longed for the Kingdom of Hyrule to be his; he still ached for those green fields, the swollen rivers, and the fat livestock. Several times, Nabooru had asked him to petition Queen Zelda for an alliance but he knew the past between the two kingdoms was too bloody for the Hylian Ruler to even consider such a request. Zelda was known for her love for her people, and it was that love which made Ganondorf certain an alliance would never happen. The Queen tolerated their presence if they caused no trouble, but that was about it.

"Ganondorf?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked to his wife, whom he realized was waiting for some sort of response to the controversial topic she had risked bringing up. He knew she was right, but admitting that to himself, realizing his dreams would forever stay that way, was harder than he was willing to admit; admitting it to her however was going to require swallowing his pride, something very hard for him to consider, let alone do. She gave him an encouraging smile, a rare look of tenderness and gentleness on her face.

Nabooru knew her husband well; she wouldn't tease him for admitting she was right. There was no way his inflated ego could handle so many blows at once. "I sup-." He didn't get the chance to finish for at that moment, the door flew open and a guard rushed in.

"Milady, you're needed in Princess Atayla's chambers immediately." The girl looked down and nodded in response to Nabooru's silent question. Nabooru motioned for the girl to leave, and she followed. The doors closed with a loud "bang," and Ganondorf slowly sat back down, not even remembering rising. So this was it.

His daughter, by the traditions of the Gerudo, was now officially… a woman.

* * *

Atayla had never felt so many different things in one day. Her day had started with her feeling tired and irritable, and was now ending with her still feeling the same way. However, she now also felt… different, and with very good reason. After her mother had awaken her and left, Atayla had reluctantly gotten out of bed, only to be attacked with more cramps as she had tried to relieve herself in her bathroom. Atayla had screamed bloody murder at the pain, and out of fear at the sight of the blood coming out of the area between her legs. Guards had come and comforted her, giving her knowing looks, until her mother had arrived.

_"'It's all right Atayla, nothing is wrong,'"_ her mother had said as she helped her get undressed and cleaned up. _"'Stop your screaming, I promise nothing is wrong.'"_

_ "'I'M BLEEDING! I'VE NEVER HAD THIS HAPPEN BEFORE; HOW CAN YOU SAY NOTHING IS WRONG?!'"_ Atayla had fired back in such a fearful frenzy, it was almost funny. Nabooru had then grabbed hold of her arm and had forced Atayla to look her.

_"'I know because this is something all girls go through eventually. Now calm down Atayla, I'm here to help you.'"_ Atayla had listened to her mother and after taking care of her personal business and getting cleaned, she had changed into a soft nightgown and underwear that had weird padding and made her certain she now knew what a diaper felt like. Her mother had not said much after that, only that Atayla was going through changes and that she was to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Atayla had gladly obeyed and had slept on and off throughout the morning and early afternoon, her mother or a trusted guard helping her whenever what she had been wearing would become full of blood.

Now it was early evening and instead of going down to her and her parents dining hall, her mother was going to eat with her and answer any questions she might have. This suited Atayla just fine; she had a lot of questions and she wanted answers. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before her mother entered, a soft smile gracing her lips that were almost always set in a smirk. She was followed closely by servants who carried in the food for the evening meal. They set the table in her room quickly, bowed, and left, no doubt anxious to get to their own dinner.

Atayla and Nabooru sat and for a while there was a comfortable silence as the two royals ate. "Well, how are you feeling? Do you still feel cramped?" Atayla shook her head at her mother's questioned as her mouth was full.

"No, not really," she finally said when she swallowed. "I mean, I do a little bit, but not as bad as before. I feel a little tired; mostly though, I feel really hungry." Almost as if she had to prove this, Atayla took a huge bite and her chewing was fast with more food soon replacing what she had swallowed. Nabooru laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, that has been known to be a common effect of a monthly mess, especially in the beginning." Atayla stopped mid chew, her interest piqued. This was what she had been waiting to hear about all day. Nabooru noticed the sudden, expectant look on her daughter's face and she laughed quietly. "All right, I'll answer your questions now. I would have earlier, but I knew you needed rest, and I had other things I had to attend to; namely, your father, who isn't taking this well at all. He can be such a…" Nabooru trailed off, not able to find the right word.

"Baby?" Atayla supplied, earning a loud laugh from her mother who could only nod in agreement. It was a simple but very true way to put it. Her husband at times really was just like a baby; if he didn't get his way he'd be whiny and cross.

"Yes, he's being a baby about this; he's sad his little girl is… is now a woman." Nabooru said the last part so quietly, Atayla almost didn't hear her; almost, but not quite. A woman; A WOMAN? What did her bleeding from her private area have to do with her now being a woman?

"What do you mean mother; I'm still just a kid… right?" When Nabooru didn't answer, Atayla suddenly felt her appetite vanish. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. As she tried to wrap her head around what her mother had said, her mother started to speak again.

"Atayla, you know at some given point, girls become women. According to an ancient tradition created by the earliest Gerudo Queens, at what seems to be a random time to younger girls, a girl will disappear from the society's eyes for a few days, and when she returns, she is treated as a woman. I'm sure you've often wondered about what happens during that time, and what determines when the girl 'disappears,' haven't you?" Atayla gave a nod; she was still a little too stunned to speak, but it was true. She had seen it like all the other girls had. Girls, usually around her age, would disappear for no reason, and when they returned, they would be wearing clothes like that of the grown women and they would have their ears pierced. They would not be allowed to play games with the "children" and their work changed as well. Atayla had asked about that a few times, but her mother had always told her she would find out when the time was right.

_I guess now is that right time she always talked about._ The thought scared Atayla; she wasn't ready to be an adult. She still wanted to be a child and enjoy all the things that were familiar. _I'm not ready to grow up_. Almost as if her mother could read her thoughts, Nabooru gently laid her hand on Atayla's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know this is scary, but it's a part of life, and no one is expecting you change overnight and be a perfect adult. You'll still have fun; you'll still be you." Nabooru paused and gave a half smile. "You're just going through changes."

"Like what?" she asked as they moved over to her bed. Nabooru took in a deep breath as she thought of the best way to answer the question.

"Well, the bleeding is the result of your body… preparing you for the future. It means it's starting the change so that when you're older… you can have a healthy baby." Atayla went a little white, but not at what her mother had just said; the idea of a baby growing inside her stomach was not something she found appealing. "From now on, at this time ever month, you'll bleed for a few days; this happens mostly to just let you know there is no baby in your womb."

"Oh… so what if I do have a baby in my stomach, or womb, then I won't bleed?" Nabooru hesitated.

"Normally, that is the case, but sometimes if a woman naturally bleeds heavily, then she may still bleed while pregnant. Don't worry though Atayla, you're very healthy, so I don't think you'll have any problems, and you still have years to go before you can even think of having a daughter. Besides, you'd need to go on a… hunt first before possibly becoming pregnant." The information was a lot to take in, but it made her happy.

There was a very big distinction between raids and hunts; Gerudo's couldn't go on hunts until they were at least seventeen. _I guess hunts are meant for trying to get a baby._ Suddenly, something struck her that made her heart swell hopefully. "So, since I'm a woman now, does this mean I'll get to go on raids?"

Nabooru gave Atayla an amused look. She was definitely a Gerudo. "Not right away, but you will soon begin training that will prepare you for raids. I'd say you'd be ready for your first one in eight to ten months, provided you listen to your instructors and show you possess the skills need to be a help, not a hindrance. Atayla nodded vigorously.

She had wanted to go with her 'sisters' on a raid for as long as she could remember. Now she was finally going to get the chance to go in just a few months if she worked hard enough. _And I will work hard. I'll remember everything my teachers say and I'll practice until I pass out!_

"So what other things will change? Will I, um… get bigger up top?" Nabooru nodded as Atayla ran her hand over her relatively flat chest.

"Yes, your breasts will develop, but they most likely will be a bit tender as a result. It shouldn't hurt too much though. You'll also continue to grow taller and stronger and you'll be introduced to new skills as well as receive a much deeper education on the Gerudo race. Also, skills you possess now will be worked harder than before, but I have confidence you will do fine." That didn't sound too bad to Atayla; she had always been open to new experiences. _Perhaps this won't be too bad._

"Atayla," Nabooru said after a few moments. "I know this is all scary and a lot to take in, but it's really just one of many milestones you'll make over the course of your life. Your father and I will be here with you, and while you will have to let go of some things that are familiar, what really matters will always be with you." Atayla was quiet at her mother's words, silenced by the power of them, even though she didn't fully understand. Nabooru pulled her into a hug. "You will understand in time my daughter, my beautiful young woman. Rest now."

Atayla kissed her mother good night and soon she was alone in her room. As she went to sleep that night though, she couldn't tell which part of her was filled the most; her stomach from the nice dinner, her mind from all the new information, or her heart that was full of both her love for her parents and the joy that came from knowing that they loved her.

Before drifting off, she determined it was her heart because she knew that full feeling would never leave but only grow bigger with time. Yes, what she was going through was frightening, but she was determined that with her parents love and support, she could face the long road of womanhood and all it hurled at her. Her parents would always be there for her; that was one thing she knew would never change.

* * *

** A/N: Well, I must say, I had an entirely different ending planned for this chapter, but it just did not work out, which leads me to a question for my readers that you can answer in a review or PM. I work hard on **_**Divine Punishment**_**, but not everything I write makes it into the final cut for each chapter. If you all could see how many little, and sometimes big, things get left out, I think you would be shocked. So here's the question: Do you, the readers, want me to post what gets left out as another 'story'? It would sort of be like a deleted scenes file, and you all can ask questions about the story that I would answer. Let me know. Anyway, thanks to:**

_** Fora Beast, Katia0203, cybermage99, The Azure Heart, Arcane Valor, **_**and**_** DestinyPrincess289.**_

** Well, until next time. Later!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	24. Chapter 23

** A/N: So, it seems like people want me to do the Deleted Scenes File for this story, so I shall get stuff for it up… eventually. I do not own the **_**Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"I do not see why you insist on me spending so much time with him mother. He's quite vain and our opinions vary far too greatly to allow for a civil and enjoyable conversation." The words, spoken with more grace and refinement than a fourteen year old should possess, caused the Queen of Hyrule to sigh quietly. Her daughter, though blessed with wisdom beyond her years, was still blind to what was going on around her, what was happening _to_ her. Granted it was Zelda, and her Advisors, who wanted it this way, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. Her beautiful, beloved Serenity was already engaged and she didn't even know it.

She didn't know that the "him," she detested seeing was in truth her fiancé she would wed once she was eighteen; a mere four short years away. _"Truly unrivaled speed has been given to the Wings of Time when it comes to this family."_ What seemed to make the words hurt more was that they were being brought up on one of the rare occasions she and Serenity had together; Zelda didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to spend time with her child, who no longer saw herself as one. "Everyone has their own opinions Serenity; just because you are the princess does not mean yours are always right," Zelda finally replied as she stopped under one of the castle garden's stone arches.

"Please, don't get me wrong mother, I did not mean to imply that only my opinions mattered. I was merely saying that how he views things is drastically different from my view and this causes conflicts to arise when we try to talk." Serenity paused and allowed the soft breeze to play with her hair while she gently fingered a rose bud that would soon bloom. It was one of many that covered the stone archway, gripping the structure in a firm hold. _So seems to be the story of my life. _"I just feel as if everything is being determined for me, as if my life is being confined to others expectations." The words brought a soft, but humorless, laugh to Zelda's lips.

They were so true, more so than Serenity knew; they also reminded Zelda of how she had felt at Serenity's age. "I felt the same way far too often when I was your age," she said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I used to wonder how people could expect so much from me when I was still practically a child." A barely audible sigh of annoyance left Serenity, but when Zelda looked down at her, there was no hint on her face of anything other than serene calm.

"Mother please, I'm fourteen years old; I am not a child." Serenity turned away and Zelda was thankful; she didn't want her to see the tears that had pricked her eyes at the words. Why did Serenity have to be in such a hurry to grow up? Ever since she started her bleeding roughly two years ago, she had insisted on being called a young lady or young woman; she absolutely disliked being called a child.

"You will always be my child Serenity, just as I shall always be your mother. You have me curious though; why are you so insistent on being all grown up? You should enjoy your childhood while you can." Zelda waited, expecting some answer about how being grown up was better than being a kid, but Serenity's answer completely caught her off guard.

"Mother, I'm not insistent on _becoming_ grown up, I'm insistent for others to _see_ that I _have_ reached adulthood; that I am mature. I want others to see that I have become an adult that thrives in my setting. Maturity and adulthood are different for every person, and circumstances and environment play a part in how quickly or slowly a person grows." Serenity looked hopefully to her mother, "You understand what I am saying, don't you?"

"I think I do, but perhaps you can enlighten me further." Zelda watched as a thoughtful look appeared on Serenity's face; she could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to come up with the best explanation possible.

"Well, in the Gerudo Kingdom, a girl becomes a woman when she begins her bleeding, so by their standards, I would already be a woman."

"But you aren't a Gerudo sweetheart, and the Gerudo also have special rules set aside for girls who begin bleeding early, or for those who start late, or those who never start at all. So you can't really say you are a woman because you've started your time of month," Zelda replied softly. Serenity giggled quietly, as if Zelda had said something amusing.

"I know mother, but what I'm trying to say is, the Gerudo determine who is a woman, an adult, by when the body begins to go through changes. The nobility of Hyrule tend to say their girls are women when they can perform certain tasks, such as sewing, playing instruments and are married. The… less wealthy of Hyrule expect their daughters to do hard work each day and call them women. The point I'm trying to say is that, a large part of a girl becoming a woman is based on surrounding and expectations. I'd like to think I have reached expectations enough to no longer be called a child. In my opinion, age has nothing to do with adulthood."

Even with all her wisdom, Zelda had no way to reply to what her daughter had just said. It was so right, but so wrong. Serenity was mature, but just like a child, she had no idea she was still looking at the world through a rose colored lens. "Just a moment ago, you said you felt like your life was being conformed to others expectations. Doesn't that contradict what you say now?" Serenity realized that it did; she also realized that she hadn't really said what she had wanted to say.

She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her blue waves. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I'm to live up to the expectations of others, that if they want me to _act_ like an adult, than I'm ready to be _treated_ as one. I'm expected to be perfect, but I'm still treated like a child… and I don't like it. If people didn't put such high expectations on me, than I would still enjoy being the child people insist that I am. I act like an adult mother, so therefor am I not one?" Serenity looked at her mother expectantly and Zelda admitted that it was a fair question.

Her beautiful child had always been more mature and wiser than her age would suggest, but had that been taken advantage of without her even realizing? Had Zelda let others age her child right under her nose without her knowing? Zelda forced a smile as the questions danced around her mind. She knew the answer, but she would think about it later. "I recommend we not concern ourselves about this now Serenity. Today I do not worry about the affairs of the kingdom, and you do not worry about your upcoming lunch with Eric. Today we only think about having fun with each other. Deal?"

A small, but beautiful, smile appeared on Serenity's face and she nodded. "Deal Mother." Zelda kissed her daughter's head before she resumed walking. Serenity followed, looking outwardly fine, as if the conversation had never happened. Inwardly however, she was actually angry. _Even Mother still thinks I'm a child, but I will prove to her otherwise. I'm adult… I am. _

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is a little weird, but it's kind of the beginning of Serenity's somewhat downward spiral. I know some have been thinking that Nayru/Serenity isn't really getting punished, being the crown princess of Hyrule, but that's not the case. I expected people to think that when I started this fic, but it just isn't true. Anyway, this may be a two part, but don't hold your breath. I did have more planned for this chapter, and I wanted to put it in, but I just couldn't find a place for it. Most likely it will end up in the Deleted Scenes file that I'll post when this story is completed, which should happen around early August. **

**Now, my long note aside, thanks to the following people: **

_**Fora Beast, Chaos of balance, Dire Heart, cybermage22, Shadowpelt2, Lady Isludis, Epicness, and Epic Snow (x2)**_

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	25. Chapter 24

** A/N: Well, a two part for the Serenity chapter didn't happen, but I figured that would be the case, so I bring you a two part for Ivy; yay! Everyone loves her, so the more the merrier, right? I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy! Oh, by the way everyone, the end is somewhat near. If all goes well, this story will be completed by late July/early August. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. Now, on with the chapter.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_I really can't wait to see you. I know it will be soon, your aunt and uncle have been saying that they're excited for your family to come visit, but it just doesn't seem like it will be soon enough. I really miss having… my partner in crime around. I'll be watching for you to show up, and the night you arrive, sneak out and meet me near the spring; I have something I need to tell you. Later Greenie._

_ Conner_

The fifteen year old, green haired girl sighed wistfully as she read the closing paragraph for the hundredth time. She had received the letter a few days ago, and she couldn't agree more with Conner when he said soon wasn't soon enough. She wanted to be in Kakariko now; why did he have to say he had something to tell her? She was going crazy trying to imagine what the almost seventeen year old had to say that was so important that he had to say it to her face and required her sneaking out.

_I'll be watching for you to show up_. Every time she read that part, a shiver danced up her spine; a shiver she felt every time she thought of the boy she had met, over two years ago, on the "Adventure that Never Happened," as she called it. Since that day, all the visits she had made to Kakariko, and the few he and his family had made to Ordon, had brought the two closer together. At some point for Ivy though, the friendship had changed into something else; something deeper.

She had a crush on him; it was that plain and simple. She had been hit with a case of puppy love the day they met and for her it had grown instead of gone away. She desperately wished Conner had feelings for her, but she doubted it. He was almost two years older than her, and Kakariko wasn't lacking in pretty girls closer in age to him. The fact that he ended the letter by calling her Greenie, his pet nickname for her, just proved he only saw her as a friend… didn't it?

Annoyed at her own confused thoughts, Ivy sat the letter next to her and stretched onto her back, letting her feet dangle in the cool water of Ordon Spring. This was one of her favorite places to come to; a place she could normally forget whatever was bothering her. Unfortunately, its powers weren't working today, but it really was her own fault; she had brought the letter with her after all.

_But it's his fault for saying he had something to tell me_. That part made her more wound up then anything ever had, as far as she could remember. Just _what_ did he have to-?

"Ivy!" Ivy bolted up and quickly stuffed the letter down her shirt, and she did so just in the nick of time. Her father rode up and reined Flame, one of Epona's sons, to a stop. He dismounted; a smile on his face that Ivy couldn't fully return. Months before she had met Conner, her and her father's relationship had started to become strained. It had only gotten worse over time since, for some reason, he couldn't see that she was now fifteen, except for if she slacked off in her chores.

He expected her to work hard, but he didn't give her any freedom whatsoever; he also thought it fit to not tell her of her real parents. She had known for a while that one, if not both, of her parents weren't her real blood family. It made her angry that they would keep something so important from her and it didn't help that her father still called her his baby girl even though she had made it clear she hated being called that. "It's almost time for dinner," her father said as he ruffled her hair. "You've been gone for a while sweetheart; your mother and I were worried."

"Dad, stop, I'm fine," she sighed as she pulled away, fixing the mess he had made of her hair. Link didn't let it show, but he was hurt; he hated the distance that was steadily growing between him and his oldest child. When she turned back to him, he forced a smile and lead Flame over. Ivy mounted the tall stallion with ease and Link mounted behind her. He urged Flame into a steady trot and for a while, the two rode in silence.

"So, what's on your mind sweetheart? I can tell you're thinking about something."

"I just really want to go to Kakariko; I miss Uncle Dark and Aunt Saria and my cousins. That's all," she quickly answered. It wasn't a full lie; while she was looking forward to seeing Conner, she was also excited at seeing the rest of her family. Her father chuckled at the statement, even though he was inwardly a little jealous; why couldn't she be as excited to be around him?

"You know, I remember a time when you were afraid of him, and you thought he was scary. What happened?" Link asked playfully. Ivy wasn't in the mood; she hated feeling like a liar because she was keeping Conner a secret from her parents, and the letter was rubbing against her stomach almost painfully, reminding her of its presence. She didn't want to play; she just wanted him to leave her alone.

"I grew out of that Dad," she muttered, ending the conversation. The rest of the ride home was quiet, and the moment Flame was reined to a stop, Ivy dismounted and ran inside. Link watched as she practically closed the door in his face without as much as a glance. In silence he lead Flame into the stable and removed his tack; it was as he was grooming the red horse though that his vision became blurred with tears.

What was going on between him and Ivy? The two had always been so close; from the day they had met. He recalled finding her out in the woods that fateful day; who would have guessed that saving her from getting stung by bees would have led to so much joy… and heartache? He certainly never would have guessed that. "Yet I wouldn't have had it any other way," Link mused quietly. Ivy was such a huge joy in his life that he couldn't even begin to imagine life without her.

"So what should I do boy?" Flame only ate his oats with noisy gusto; he paid Link no mind. Epona never would have done that; he missed his old girl. Losing her had hurt more than he had had the words to describe. Was he potentially going to lose more? Was he losing Ivy to something or some_one_? "It has to be someone, Flame. It has to be a… a boy."

Link wasn't dumb; for a while, a long while, he had had the sneaking suspicion that Ivy had a little crush on someone; someone who lived in Kakariko. He had noticed that Ivy had gotten more excited about going to Kakariko in the last few years than in years past. Also, on more recent visits, she would spend noticeable amounts of time with friends he and Malon rarely ever saw. At Malon's request he had left everything alone, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Whatever she's hiding, Flame, I'm going to find out, and if it's a guy who's taking her away from me, he's going to wish that he was never born."

* * *

A few days later, Ivy awoke before sunrise and started to make breakfast for the rest of her sleeping family. She was too wound up to even think about sleep; today was the day. Today they would leave for Kakariko and tonight she would find out what Conner wanted to tell her. Just thinking about tonight made her case of nerves grow. As she was finishing up breakfast, she heard a sleepy yawn and she turned to see her father looking at the set table as if he didn't really believe what he was seeing.

Link blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "You're up early," he finally said. "What's all this?" Ivy, in a better mood than normal, kissed his cheek while laughing.

"Are you really awake Dad? It's called breakfast." Link smiled and perked up slightly at the playful tone in his teenaged daughter's voice. Whatever had put her in a good mood, he was happy for it… until he remembered that today was the day they left for Kakariko. She wasn't in a good mood because of something around here; she was glowing with happiness because they were going to his brother and sister-in-law's house.

"So it is," he said lightly, hoping his smile didn't look phony. He was happy at seeing her smile, but he hated not being the cause. He helped her move the food out to the table and the silence that fell between the two as they washed the dirty pans was comfortable. Link decided that now was as good a time as ever to ask; they were alone and this was the best mood he had seen her in in months. "I wonder if Mason and Miera are as tall as you yet. Those two grow like weeds."

"No kidding. Sometimes it's hard to believe that there barely five," Ivy sighed as she put the dried pans away. Her little twin cousins always seemed to get bigger with each visit; hopefully Knil Jr. wouldn't grow as quickly as his siblings. _After all, he's such a cute little baby! _It was true; her eighteen month old cousin was pretty much the cutest thing she had ever seen; he was practically a mini version of his father, which Ivy thought was adorable. _Come to think of it, I've been thinking about babies recently; does that mean I want to be a mother?_

She decided to ponder the question later as her father cleared his throat. He looked at her for a second too long and she grew uncomfortable. "Ivy," he finally said. "I know you're excited to get to Kakariko to see Uncle Dark, Aunt Saria and your cousins… but is there another reason as to why you're excited? Is… there someone else you're looking forward to seeing?"

The question drove away the calm; Link could literally feel tension fill the air as his daughter's emerald green eyes hardened and the smile disappeared from her face. "Why would you ask that? Of course I have friends in Kakariko I'm looking forward to seeing."

"Like who sweetheart?" Ivy turned away.

"Dad, don't call me that. You and _mom_ know who my friends there are," Ivy snapped as she turned away. Link's anger flared; he did not care for her tone of voice and the way the word "mom" left her mouth made her uneasy.

"Ivy," he said sternly, laying a firm hand on her shoulder. "You do not talk t-,"

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving." Ivy silently thanked her brother's timing. The sleepy looking twelve year old settled into his seat and he was soon followed by eight year old Rose. Like her brother's reddish blond hair, her red curls were a wild mess and her eyes were still half closed with sleep.

"Morning Daddy," she yawned as she hugged his waist. Link let Ivy go and knelt so that he could hug his younger daughter back; just because he was unhappy with Ivy didn't mean his other children had to suffer. He kissed Rose on the cheek and she returned the gesture. As Link stood, he noticed that Ivy had watched the whole exchange, a look of longing and jealousy on her face, but it was gone the moment the two locked eyes. Soon Malon arrived and the family settled down at the tale to eat.

Only once did Ivy and Link's eyes meet. In that brief second, Ivy knew she had to hide everything about Conner from her father at all costs and Link knew that, no matter what, he was going to find out what she was hiding.

The only similarity to their thoughts was that this was going to be one life changing trip. Nothing was going to be the same; that was the only thing they both had in common now.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm guessing it's pretty obvious that a lot of drama is going to unfold in the next chapter. So, can anyone guess as to what Conner wants to tell Ivy? Leave your guess in a review; you might get it right! :) Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

_**Chaos of balance, Hanyoualchemist1, Moony, Shadowpelt2, Arcane Valor, aloof-kokiri, The Azure Heart, and Sorceress of Shadows.**_

**Thanks for all the extremely awesome reviews everyone! Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	26. Chapter 25

** A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and guess what, its part two of my one and only three part! I had originally planned for this to only be a two part, but Ivy/Farore is so awesome, she deserves to have something special. I hope everyone enjoys it. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. **

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

It was late afternoon, almost evening, when Ivy and her family finally arrived at her aunt and uncle's. Miera and Mason immediately came charging out of the house and attacked all of them with hugs and kisses the moment their feet hit the ground. When it was Ivy's turn, they knocked her over, but she didn't mind at all. "All right all right," she laughed. "Don't choke me!" the twins loosened their hold on her neck and they backed off as she jumped to her feet.

"We've been waiting!" Miera shouted.

"All day for you to get here!" finished Mason. Ivy and Rose, who had come up beside her, laughed at their young cousins. Apparently, they still liked to finish whatever the other was saying.

"Well, here we are, so now what?" Ivy questioned as she ruffled both of their hair. The twins darted away in opposite directions from her hands, laughing happily. She didn't get an answer and she and Rose just shook their heads. They got distracted so easily, and it was often funny to see how quickly their interests would change. After a while Marc, her mother, and father came and stood with Ivy and Rose; in seconds, Dark and Saria were in the yard, Little Knil happily snuggled in his mother's arms.

"Welcome to your home away from home," Dark greeted playfully before pushing his brother's hat down over his eyes. "Glad you could make it!" Link pushed his hat back up and lightly punched his twin on the arm. Dark tried to grab Link, but the lighter haired twin easily dodged the "attack".

"There'll be plenty of time for me to beat you up later," Link laughed when he noticed his brother trying to corral him towards a mud puddle. "When everyone's settled in, I'll put you in your place brother. Saria, how are you and Dark's Little Shadow?" he asked while Saria and Malon awkwardly tried to hug each other without crushing the newest addition to the family.

"Oh, were just fine, aren't we, my little Knil?" Saria cooed as she tickled her son's chin. Dark groaned; he hated his real name with a passion, but his wife loved it. She had wanted to name Mason after him, but he had fought her on it and won. When his second son had been born though, looking like a perfect image of his father, Saria had insisted that he have his father's name to go with his father's looks.

"Cheer up Dark," Link said as he patted his brother's shoulder. "You survived having such a bad name, so I'm certain your son, who's a better guy than you could ever hope to be, can bear it too." A dirty look went Link's way, but it soon vanished under the laughter that filled the yard.

Before long, everyone was settling in their rooms inside Dark and Saria's modest sized home; in less than an hour, everyone was at the table enjoying a meal that Saria had spent the day making. Ivy, though she tried not to, pigged out on the food, eating just as fast as her siblings and cousins. Dark noticed and smirked at the sight before whispering to his brother.

"Good to see something hasn't changed." Link arched an eyebrow as he glanced at Dark.

"What do you mean?" he muttered back. Dark nodded to the living room and the brothers left the table. They weren't missed; Saria and Malon were deep in conversation about who knows what and the children were trying to talk over each other. "All right Dark, what did you mean?"

"I'm talking about Ivy stuffing her face like the rest of our runts, dear brother," he sarcastically teased. "Every time I see her, she acts more and more grown up; also, did you two get in a fight? No matter how 'mature' she tries to act, she always seems to be glued to your hip, but this time… it's like being on the same planet is too close to you for her. So like I said, I'm just glad something about her is still the same, because she's growing up right under our noses."

Link groaned. "Don't remind me, and yes we did get in a fight; we've been at odds on and off for years actually." Dark, who was lounging in the chair across from where Link was sitting, sat up straight. He looked at his twin like he had grown a second head.

"Excuse me, but did you say _years_? Where have I been that whole time?" Link smiled for the smallest of seconds at the words, but it soon vanished. It was hard for him to believe too, but it was true; he had his oldest daughter had been drifting apart for a lot longer than everyone knew.

"It wasn't really noticeable at first," Link admitted quietly," It was only an occasional fight, but as the years past, they got more common. We were good at hiding our arguments from others for a while, but lately, the past few months really, we're fighting over something almost every day and people notice. She's standoffish, distant form Malon and I, and secretive; very secretive." The words were like a knife to the heart as Link forced himself to get them out. If only he could figure out what was causing this barrier between him and Ivy….

"Sounds to me," Dark said, dropping his voice, "like she may… have a little crush. I'll bet you that's it brother; there's some little runt boy running around Ordon that she likes." The idea wasn't a new one to Link, but all the same, he wanted to kill Dark for bringing it up.

He had thought it to be possible several times; many nights had been spent with him wide awake and wondering if he was being replaced as the number one man in Ivy's eyes. The thought bothered him, and admittedly made him mad. Malon had said that he was being over protected, but wasn't that a father's job? When he had made the decision all of those years ago to keep, raise, and love Ivy as if she really were his own child, hadn't the right to be overprotective come with his choice?

"I have had the same thought, but I don't think it's someone in Ordon," Link replied after a long pause. He got up and went over to a window and looked out at the setting sun. "I think," he said, looking over his shoulder to Dark, "that if she does have a crush on someone, than he's here in Kakariko." Dark visibly perked up and looked as if he had heard an interesting piece of gossip.

"Really?"

"Yes." Link looked at his brother fully now. "I've caught her once or twice reading letters when nothing supposedly came for her, and she's constantly getting the letters for the family form the postbox."

"What did the letters say? Who were they from?" Dark questioned. Link shrugged dejectedly.

"I don't know; the times I saw her, I chose not to confront her about it because I thought I knew all of her hiding places. I never could find any letters, but I figured she wouldn't be sending or getting letters if said person, whoever he is, lived in Ordon. She doesn't know anyone in any of the other Providences, and the past few times we've paid you all a visit, she's gotten unnaturally excited, as if she has plans on seeing more than just family. I think if she does have a crush, than he's here." Silence fell as Link's words settled between the two.

"How excited was she at coming this time?" Dark finally asked, as something hit him mentally. He pondered the thought and suddenly it made sense.

"More excited than I've seen her in years," muttered Link. Dark smiled and resumed lounging in his chair.

"Link, what if I told you someone around here, who, coincidently, is in fact a boy slightly older than Ivy, has been acting a little strange recently; how would you respond to that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Link said slowly. His brother gave an evil smile.

"Does Ivy strike you as the type to sneak out?"

"Yes, actually," Link whispered, having an idea where Dark was heading with the conversation.

"I'm just for warning now, me and you, we could be completely wrong about everything, but dear brother," Dark said somewhat mockingly, playfully, "how would you like to do a little spying?"

* * *

** A/N: Well, sounds like Ivy's night out may not go as planned. I really hope everyone is enjoying this fic; it's sad to know that it has only about fifteen chapters left, counting the epilogue. Anyway, that sad thought aside, thanks to:**

_**Shadowpelt2, Hanyoualchemist1, Sorceress of Shadows, Epicness, Eavenne, MelissaMachine5000, Fora Beast, Lady Isludis, and Alciel. **_

** Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews; it truly makes me happy knowing that you all are enjoying this fic. Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	27. Chapter 26

** A/N: All right, so here we go, part 3. I really hope everyone liked this chapter of Ivy's life; it was my favorite out of everything I have done so far. I do not own, **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

Ivy wasn't in danger of falling asleep and missing her appointed meeting with Conner; she was in danger of going crazy as she waited for everyone to turn in for the night. She was already in bed in the guest room she was sharing with her siblings, who really were out like lights, pretending to be asleep.

The same could not be said for her parents, aunt, and uncle. They were still out in the main room; if Ivy strained her ears she could hear the low murmur of their voices. It drove her insane to have to wait; she wanted to leave now. It wasn't that she planned on sneaking out the front door; she planned on sneaking out of the room's window. What kept her waiting was the nightly ritual of her parents.

She knew that one, if not both, of them would come and check in on the three of them before heading to bed themselves. If she wasn't here for that… Ivy shook her head in frustration and turned from her right side to her left. She would get in so much trouble, that she would still be grounded when _her_ kids would be ready to have kids. Laughter from the main room suddenly broke into her thoughts and Ivy hit the mattress with her fist. _Come on all of you, go to bed already._

Twenty more slow agonizing minutes passed before the mutter of voices suddenly stopped. Her heart sped up, but Ivy forced her eyes close as she willed herself to breathe normally. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. In minutes she would be on her way to see Conner and finally find out what he wanted to tell her. This thought excited her, but she didn't let it show, and it was a good thing she didn't; her door opened and she heard two sets of soft footsteps.

Her parents moved around the room and she heard Marc moan softly from his makeshift bed on the floor as he was disturbed. "He's as bad as you when it comes to sleep," Ivy heard her mother whisper. She had to hold back the laugh that welled up in her throat at the statement. Her father didn't reply, and seconds later, the soft lips of her mother left a kiss on her cheek. Malon kissed Rose and the two left the room after a few moments.

Slowly, cautiously, Ivy sat up, waiting a few minutes before making another move. When she was certain that she was finally safe, she crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to the window. She slipped her boots on and started to open her doorway to freedom. It made a creaking sound and she stiffened. No one came and her siblings didn't stir. Regaining her courage, Ivy opened the window all the way, pulled herself up, and then jumped out, closing the window behind her carefully and thanking good luck in that her uncle and aunt's house was only one story.

She looked at her reflection in the window one last time. She wasn't overly dressed, but she was dressed somewhat nicer than normal; gratefulness at the fact that her parents hadn't pulled the covers down and seen her all dressed up filled her and she became certain of the fact that she was in the clear. Tonight was going to be life changing, and she could hardly wait.

As she took off, she felt carefree, happy. Unbeknownst to her though was the fact that she was also oblivious; oblivious to the two pairs of eyes, one red and the other blue, that were watching her.

* * *

Link didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but tragically, it didn't really surprise him. He was seeing a parent's worst fear come true and it made him feel like a failure. He wasn't expecting his children to be perfect, he himself had been quite the monster at times in his younger years, but he did expect them to do what they _knew_ was right. Ivy knew she was doing something very wrong, but apparently, she didn't care, and that's what worried him.

What other things had she done that he didn't know about? On instinct he wanted to go after her, pull her back to the house, and make her explain everything; he wanted to protect her and get whatever was between them out of their lives permanently. Dark held him back though and shook his head. "Link, she's not just sneaking out for the fun of it," he whispered, "she's going somewhere, meeting someone. Wait until then." Link didn't want to listen, but he knew his brother was right.

Now wasn't the right moment; he was going to have to wait.

* * *

At first, Ivy thought she had missed Conner or that he had stood her up and the whole meeting was a prank; she didn't see him anywhere. Alarm and anger filled her, even though she knew she was being ridiculous. She had just gotten here; surly he would be along in a few moments.

She didn't have to wait for long. Hands suddenly covered her eyes and a teasing voice filled her ears. "It's about time you showed up Greenie, I've been waiting." Ivy pulled away and glared at the playful light she could see in his grey eyes. She wasn't really mad though, she was just the opposite.

"You've been waiting for me? I think you have it backwards; I've been waiting for you," she said, her voice calm, light. On the inside however, her heart was pounding. Was he going to tell her straight away whatever it was that he wanted to say, or was he going to make her wait? His grin widened as a laugh shook his body.

"Hardly Greenie. I've been waiting for almost half an hour. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Ivy's nerves were suddenly replaced with confusion. Half an hour; where in Hyrule had he been waiting? She hadn't seen him on her way from her Uncle's house and he hadn't been around the spring. She had only been waiting for a few minutes when he had come up _behind_ her.

"All right wise guy, where were you waiting then?" Conner smirked and turned away, motioning for her to follow. Ivy didn't question him and soon she was on a narrow dirt path on the left of the spring. In minutes it opened into a large natural stone chamber. On the side was a ledge and when she peered over, a portion of the spring that could not be seen from her previous spot met her. It was an almost perfect circle and, unlike the rest of the spring, looked deep enough to swim in. The moonlight reflected off of the water, making it look almost like a silver mirror.

The spot was beautiful, and in Ivy's mind, a little romantic, which thrilled her. Conner sat down, his legs hanging over the side of the ledge. Ivy joined him and as her feet met air, she briefly wondered what it would feel like to jump. For a long time, neither said a word. "So…," coaxed Ivy when the silence stretched on longer than she was comfortable with. Conner cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his pants; it looked like he was sweating.

"There's a reason I asked you to come see me tonight Greenie. I'm sure my letter made that clear though," he added in a laugh. Ivy laughed too, but her heart started pounding. Was this it?

"I'll admit it had me curious," she mumbled as she stole glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He was definitely sweating and clearly nervous about something. He glanced at her and their eyes met. Before Ivy knew it, they were facing each other and Conner was leaning in closer.

"I asked you to see me tonight because… because…." Conner's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath; Ivy swore her heart was going to explode as she waited for him to continue. "I asked you here tonight because I wanted to tell you that I really, really like you." Silence hung between them and Ivy felt as if she were falling as the words sank in. She had been right! He liked her!

Miraculously, she sounded calm, but happy, as she replied: "Really? You like me?" Conner smiled, blushing slightly.

"I've liked you for a long time; you're so different from the other girls, and in a good way. You don't mind getting dirty and doing hard work; you're adventurous and really kind to others too. Plus…I think you're…I think you're pretty."

The words brought Ivy to a new level of confidence in herself that she had never felt; any insecurities she had had melted away at his confession and she felt on top of the world. Before she realized what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've like you for a long time too Conner, but I just didn't want to say anything and ruin our friendship." As she pulled away, his gray eyes locked with her bright green gaze; his smile was filled with warmth and happiness. Now a blush settled onto her face as more silence fell. "Also," she whispered, "I think you're pretty handsome, and a great guy to be around."

The look on his face made it clear to Ivy that she had just stroked his seventeen year old male ego, and the sight made her laugh. "What?" he questioned.

"You looked so vain just then," she giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you just want my attention." He leaned in very close and Ivy's giggles dissolved quickly.

"Of course I want attention from my _girlfriend_," he said lowly, a mischievous grin on his face. Ivy trembled at the word, hardly daring to believe that he had actually said it. "There's also something else I want." Ivy knew instantly and she had to remind herself to breathe as they both leaned in closer to each other. Her eyes closed and there was a second of nothing; then a brief moment of his lips pressed to hers.

The moment was then ruined by the sound of someone clearing there throat. Ivy yanked back and Conner had to quickly grab her arm to keep her from falling over the edge and into the spring. They both scrambled to their feet and when Ivy saw who had ruined her perfect moment, her desire to kill the intruder died, only to be replaced with fear.

It was not a random idiot like she had thought.

It was her father.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how disappointed we are in you?!" Ivy stared at the ground as her father's questioned, asked too loudly in her opinion, echoed painfully in her ears. After her father, and uncle, had shown up, Conner had quickly left at Dark's order, as it was apparent that now was not the right time to meet Link; Ivy had been left all alone to face her father's wrath. In silence she had been brought back to the house and led to the living room where an audience was waiting to watch her get a verbal, and potentially physical, lashing.

When Ivy didn't answer, or look up, Link stormed over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes; hardened green met his raging blue, but the sight didn't intimidate either of them. "Well?" he finally asked in a half growl. Ivy jerked out of his grip and backed away. She was starting to feel like a caged animal; she just wanted them all to leave her _alone_. "Ivy," Link said lowly, his tome laced with warning, which made it clear that she had better say something.

_Fine, _she thought. _He wants me to say something, so I'll say just what I _want_ him to finally hear_. "I'm sure you must be so disappointed in me," she said sarcastically, boldness growing in her at each word. Link's eyebrows arched in surprise at her words, but she carried on before he could say a word.

"Honestly though, here's the truth: I. DON'T. CARE. I don't care one bit how disappointed in me you may be; it's your own fault that I snuck out!" Ivy was yelling now; she didn't truly realize what she was saying and she didn't worry how it might affect her family. "You don't care about me; you just work me hard and keep me locked up! I listen to you but you still treat me like I'm a baby. I guess that's because you don't want to lose your little worker though, isn't it? Both of you take advantage of me because one, if not both, of you are NOT my real parents!"

No one knew what to say to the statement; it was like a bomb had exploded. Saria took this as a cue for her and Dark to leave, but he shook his head. There was no way he was leaving his brother to deal with this alone; this was a family matter. Saria understood his silent message and stayed and everyone remained quiet. The silence only agitated Ivy further and she opened her mouth again.

"What, you didn't think I knew? I'm not dumb, I wasn't born yesterday. Plus, we live in a small town; people talk, especially when they _think _no one is listening." The truthful statement snapped Link out of his shock and he looked to Malon and she shrugged helplessly. What could they do, lie? Ivy knew the truth, so what would be the point?

"Sweetheart," Malon began gently, all traces of her anger gone from her weary face. "Ivy, we love you very, very much; you mean more to us than you could ever kno-."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me the truth for once!" Ivy yelled in desperation, tears flooding down her red cheeks. She didn't want to play this game; all she wanted was the truth.

"I found you one day out in the woods about a year and a half before I married Malon." Ivy whirled around to face her father when I started speaking. His blue eyes were sad and he looked old at that moment. "You angered a bee's nest; they were about to attack when I saved you. I took you home and… and no one ever came for you; no one reported a lost child fitting your description." The pause allowed for the words to sink in and as Ivy contemplated them, her anger left, only to be replaced with numbness.

"I made the decision to keep you, even though I was only eighteen and knew next to nothing about taking care of a baby. I did that because… because I love you," Link whispered, his anger gone as well. Ivy just stared blankly at him as her mind tried to make sense of what she had just heard. For so long she had known she was adopted, but she had secretly hoped that at least _one _of them had been her real parent.

Now to hear that she had just been found on her own as a baby in the woods…. _Did my real parents even care? Did they just leave me? Were… were they attacked and killed? _Both thoughts made her sad and she felt tears well in her eyes, tears she didn't want anyone to see.

She bolted. She flew past her parents, shoved her uncle out of the way, and was at the door in seconds. She threw it opened and slammed it shut behind her before running to the stable at the back of the property. Tears blurred her vision and more than once she tripped, but it hardly mattered; she couldn't feel the physical pain as her mind was too focused on the mental pain brought on by the revelation.

When she reached her destination, she ran inside, waking the horses who snorted their anger at her intrusion. A cot was set up in the corner in case a horse needed twenty-four hour attention and she collapsed onto it. The tears that had blinded her overtook her and she shook with uncontrollable sobs.

Never once did she think… she had possibly been abandoned, or that her real parents could have been killed. When she had come to the realization that she had been adopted, she had been so sure that…. "I always thought you were my _real_ father," she whispered brokenly. Yes, she had entertained the idea that Malon could have been her birth mother, but that had never seemed right to her, even though she loved her dearly.

What had gone wrong; this night had started out so perfectly, yet now it was awful in every sense of the word and it took away Ivy's anger, sadness, and strength, only to leave her drained and weary. She curled up on the cot and shut her eyes, wishing she could shut off her thoughts as easily. Eventually though she fell asleep, but it hardly made a difference, for even in the world of sleep, her tears still fell.

* * *

Back in the house no one moved as every person was lost in their own thoughts; all were wondering if what had just occurred had really happened because it seemed like something out of a nightmare. This was especially true for Link and Malon, but most of all it was a crushing blow to Link. Ivy was his baby girl… but she wasn't a baby anymore, he really saw that now.

Yes of course he knew that she was a young woman physically, but in his mind, he had still seen her as that little girl who snuggled in his arms, showered his face with kisses, hid behind him when she was afraid. He still saw the little girl who not only _wanted_ to be with him, but who _needed _him too. _That's why I've been so strict I suppose, _he thought. _I want to feel needed; I want to feel loved. _ The thought was so simple, yet… absurd as he realized it. Just because Ivy didn't need him like she used too didn't mean she didn't love him any less… didn't it? He needed to know; things had gone wrong long enough, and while it was partially her fault, it was his fault too. They had lost their communication and if things were going to be fixed, they needed to really talk again.

Link stood and went to the door. His movement snapped everyone out of it and Malon grabbed his arm. "I'll go with you," she whispered. "You might need some help finding her." Link shook his head and kissed her softly.

"I think I know where she went Malon, and I want you to stay here. I'm sure Marc and Rose are awake and terrified; go comfort them. Besides," he added when she opened her mouth to protest, "I need to speak with her alone, just as I'm sure you do. Let me talk to her privately first. Please." Reluctantly she nodded then turned away, heading off to Marc and Rose's room. Link looked to Dark and Saria and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry this all came out while we were visiting Brother. I didn't mean for-." Dark held a hand up, silencing Link.

"Don't apologize. It happened now for a reason. Go." Link nodded his thanks and went outside. The soft night breeze was cool and refreshing and allowed him to clear his head. He wanted to sit down and talk to Ivy with Malon, but he had to speak to her first. He had to say how sorry he was and ask for her forgiveness.

Slowly he went to the stables; the smaller footprints on the dirt path confirming his suspicions. When he arrived, the stable door was ajar and the horses could be heard snorting and shuffling around in their stalls. He went in and stopped at what he saw. Moonlight shown down on Ivy through an open window, illuminating her tearstained face; she was curled up on the cot his brother had set up, still crying even though she was asleep.

He went over to her and knelt beside her; he didn't have it in him to wake her. Gently, he ran his fingers through her tangled locks; softly, he planted a kiss on her cheek. When she stirred he pulled back. Thankfully she didn't wake up. He got comfortable on the floor, wrapping up in a worn horse blanket to ward off the ever so slight chill. He could wait, even if that meant having to wait forever.

For his children, he could do anything.

* * *

Ivy felt sore and grubby when she awoke; everything around her was distorted and out of focus. She turned over in her bed, ready to go back to sleep, but to her surprise, the bed moved, and it felt as if she had no support underneath. She sat up and a scratchy blanket fell to the floor as the early morning sun met her through a worn, dusty window. She was confused for a moment, but then she remembered that she was at her aunt and uncle's house, and that she had spent the night in their stable. In a matter of seconds, the reason she was out in the stable came back to her and she felt weary all over again.

"Rough night, huh?" Ivy jumped at the unexpected voice and she quickly looked in the direction from which it had come. Her father was in his horse's stall, gently grooming the stallion's red fur. He had bags under his eyes and he was moving stiffly; he looked as tired as she felt. Mixed feelings coursed through Ivy because while she wanted to just get things settled once and for all, she also wanted to stay as far away from him as she could.

In truth, for the first time in her life, she was genuinely scared of him. Would he disown her now that the truth was out? Would he treat her badly because she wasn't his blood child?

Did he regret saving her that day?

"Do you want to help me?" his voice cut through her thoughts and she noticed him nod to a brush that was sitting in a grooming bucket nearby. Ivy slowly got to her feet and stretch in an attempt to both stall and get the cramps out of her muscles. She could just walk out; not say a word. She knew he wanted to talk, but was she ready right now? "Please Ivy; I could really use your help. You have such a wonderful way with horses. You always do a good job when it comes to caring for them." The complement, spoken in such a soft voice, crushed any desire to leave.

_You say you want to be treated as an adult; start acting like one than and get this conversation over with. When have you ever let fear hold you back?_ Ivy nodded at the thought and picked up the brush before quietly entering the stall. She murmured low words to the animal to let him know she was there before she got to work. Brushing the animal seemed to help her calm down, something Link noticed and had been counting on. He let the silence carry on for a few moments.

"Ivy… I think you know that we need to talk; all of us." She tensed but carried on with the cleaning. Link took this as a sign to go on. "Before we all sit down as a family though, there are some things I want to say to you privately, the first being… I'm sorry." The two last words hit Ivy harder than a slap and she looked up, the brush falling from her hand. Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for?

"What?" she finally chocked out. "What could you possibly be sorry for? Are you sorry for saving me and ruining your life?!" She burst out into fresh tears and stumbled out of the stall, unable to carry on. She was just so tired, frustrated, and confused and she wanted it all to end. Unbeknownst to her, Link left the stall as well; it was only when his strong arms wrapped around her in a securing hug that she collapsed into him. Her head pressed into his chest while her legs gave out.

Father and daughter fell to the floor and Link gently stroked the back of her hair as she cried into his shirt. "It's all right Ivy, I'm here," he whispered. "I will always be here for you." For almost half an hour, the two sat on the stable floor, Ivy's sobs being the only sounds. Link's heart broke and he wished he could take away her pain, but he knew that was only the parent in him; she was growing up and pain was a part of life. So while he couldn't keep her from hurt, he could be there for her as she faced it, and that's what he would do no matter what the cost.

When Ivy felt her tears start to stop, she really concentrated on the feeling of being in her father's arms as she gathered her thoughts; she basked in the security his hold brought her. It was with great reluctance that she pulled her face away from his tear soaked shirt and looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Ivy took in a few gulps of air. "Y-you s-s-ai-id we needed to… to t-talk, and y… you're right," she whispered shakily. He nodded and gave her a look that said he was listening and that it was her time to say what she wanted.

Ivy told him everything. She told about how she had met Conner when she was twelve and the whole adventure she had gone on away from Dark. She told how she had heard people back in Ordon whisper about her when they thought she wasn't around to hear. She admitted that a few months before meeting Conner, she had had the suspicion about being adopted, and that that was what had started to make her distance herself.

With slight hesitance she revealed that she and Conner had been secretly keeping in contact over the years and that it was him who she was with when they had come to visit in the past. Lastly, she told about how he asked to meet her secretly at the spring last night and that he had told her he liked her and had asked her to be his girlfriend. "I really like him, he makes me really happy. Also when he said he thought I was pretty, for once in my life I actually felt… beautiful." Ivy, stood and tried to pull away from her father, but his hold on her wrist restrained her. He knelt so that they were eye to eye.

"Ivy, don't you dare, not even for a second, think that you are not beautiful. You are amazing, special, unique and breathtakingly beautiful in your own way. There will never, ever be another person out there like you; outside and inside, you are one of a kind and I will not have you any other way. I love you." Link said each word slowly, and he meant it with all of his heart. Ivy's hair was tangled and her face was dirty with dried tears and dust, yet she looked more beautiful than he could have ever put into word.

"Really?" she choked out. He nodded before he continued to speak.

"Ivy, I know I've made some mistakes lately, most of them spreading from shutting down our communication with each other, and for that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for how I've been treating you because you were right. I was expecting you to work like an adult, yet I was still treating you like a child. But Ivy, just as you have fears and insecurities, so do I, and two of my biggest fears are not being needed and not being loved. I took your wanting to have independence as you not needing me anymore, and I took you not needing me anymore as not loving me anymore. Because of that, I did something without realizing it; I immortalized you as a little girl in my mind, so that I could feel needed and loved. Does that make sense?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, it makes sense."

"It was wrong of me though, and your outburst last night led me to realize that; it also led me to thinking and I realized that, while you may not need me in the same way you needed me as a child, you will always need me, your _family_, in some way. I also realized that needing someone less doesn't mean you love them less, and I hope I haven't lost your love, my sweet, sweet daughter. I'm sorry as well for keeping the truth from you for so long." Link added the last part after a brief pause.

"No, no; Daddy, I will always love you!" Ivy said urgently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will always love you and I'm sorry too. We've both been so stupid and lost so much time… I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize; I've already forgiven you. The only thing I wanted to hear was that you still love me sweetheart. Now that I've heard it, I can be happy and put this behind us. We've made a mistake. Now all we can do is learn from it so that it doesn't happen again."

"I agree," she whispered. Link stood and Ivy hugged him once more. Before they headed out of the stable though, Link stopped her again.

"One more thing though." His voice was soft and serious. "We still have a lot to talk about, but I want to know… do you want to know more about the day I found you? Is there anything you want to ask?" Questions danced through her mind, but they left a negative feeling in her, and she didn't want that; not today.

"Maybe one day Daddy, but now isn't the time; I trust you to tell me when you think I'm ready to hear. However, I do have one question for you." Link tilted his head at her smile. He was happy to see her warm grin once again directed at him, but… why did she look so giddy?

"What Ivy?"

"Daddy, would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that took way longer than expected. This chapter wasn't really hard to write exactly… I guess the best way I could put it would be it was personal, but even that doesn't sound right. What girl hasn't been there though; that stage were the Daddy/Daughter relationship turns sour and both parties are hurt because of it. Anyway, I hope everyone like the chapter. **

**As for some good news, Chapters 27, 28, 29 are being worked on with chapter 27 being about halfway done. Also, I will be posting a revised version of the prologue sooner or later, so I'll let you know when that is up.**

**Now, I need some help. This story is almost done and I have several other stories up, but I can't decide what should be my next main focus. That's where you all, the readers, come in. I want everyone to vote on what should be my next focus. You can only vote once and I want you tell me why it should be my next project. I would like votes sent via PM; I'm a college student so I don't get much free time. I check my email often though, so seriously send it as a PM or I may not see it right away.**

**Tell me why your vote is what I should work on; I want feedback to make my stories the best they can be. If I get ten votes for a story but they all just say do this one, and then I get one or two for another fic that say why that story should be worked on and what is liked about it, and so on and so forth, than I most likely will go with that fic. Check my page to see all of my in-progress stories. May the best one win!**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you liked this one. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	28. Chapter 27

** A/N: Well, here we go; another chapter. I know I said that I would have this fic done before I went back to school, but unexpected circumstances and massive writer's block killed my motivation for a long time, and that resulted in this fic not being done when I said it would be; for that, I am sorry. Now, I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. On with the story!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The shriek of the desert filled Atayla's ears as she lied in a curled, broken heap on the burning sand. It had no comparison however to the shrieking that filled her mind and heart, and the river of tears that washed over her dirty face were not caused in the slightest by the gritty substance clinging to her skin. In truth, she was hardly aware of the desert, her weariness, and her hunger and thirst.

Trivial things like that were lucky to still be in her mind at all. The young, once proud, sixteen year old had other things to occupy her shattered mind. _It was never real; none of it was ever true._ The evil notion, like some ugly, mocking beast, danced around the edges of her mind while it sank its claws deeper into her heart. She screamed for the countless time, feeling the pain of the truth on such a deep level that it became a literal physical ache which swept through her whole body.

_"A LIE! A LIE! A LIE, LIE, LIE!" _wailed the desert wind in her ear, not letting her forget for even a moment that her whole world had just been a pretty illusion that had finally shattered. She hadn't believed it at first, but almost immediately, she had accepted it as truth; not that she could have denied verifying words straight from Queen Nabooru and King Ganondorf's mouths.

Queen Nabooru and King Ganondorf; it hurt her so much to think of them in such an impersonal way. She tried to remember them as her loving parents, but she couldn't, not when she now knew the truth; the real story. Now that she knew, she felt that there was only one alternative to what was left of her forged existence.

Death.

A stubborn strand somewhere inside her tried to make her resurrect the anger she had possessed two days ago, but that anger had long ago withered and died. She really had no one to be angry with, except for herself, and even then, she could only be mad at herself for getting into this predicament, not that the situation bothered her. She wanted to die, because she had nothing else to live for.

A few hours passed and Atayla felt in her body that moment when the desert switched its method of torture from searing heat to bone chilling cold. The wind had long ago vanished, but it hardly mattered. Her throat was as dry as the sand and her stomach was empty. When the sun rose tomorrow, it would mark her third day of being in the open desert without food and water, and that was assuming if she survived the night; she could very easily pass in the cold clutches of the darkness.

Her teeth chattered together and her body shook as the night wore on. Her thoughts became a frenzied jumble that warred with each other. She wanted to die, yet she didn't want to fall asleep, but she was so tired…. Each second dragged on for what felt like an hour, and finally she sank into the world of sleep. Before she lost consciousness though, she swore she saw a large shadow fall over her and felt warmth encase her frail body, but she knew that it must have been a mirage.

No one was looking for her; no one

* * *

_**2 Days Earlier**_

* * *

Atayla was confident that she had finally found the ultimate way to surprise her parents. The young girl, who had just recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday, had always had a problem with rising at first light, but today she was up, dressed, and out of her room _before _the sun rise. If seeing her waiting for them at the table this morning didn't surprise her mother and father, nothing in all the world would.

The princess made her way to the dining hall as fast as she could without making any noise, but froze in place at what she saw when she reached her destination. The door to the dining hall was slightly ajar, which meant the room was already occupied by her parents as the servants who brought the food had their own entrance/exit. She stared and frustration started to grow inside her. _Really?! The one time I find the perfect way to surprise them, make them proud of me, and they have to be up earlier than normal?! _

Atayla was about to storm in when her father's voice rose from the near silence, freezing her in place once again. "Absolutely not Nabooru; maybe when she's eighteen or nineteen, but she's too young right now. Atayla is not going to Hyrule on the next appointed Boyfriend Hunt and that is final." The sudden words were a shock to say the least. Boyfriend Hunt; _Boyfriend Hunt_? Her mother wanted her getting pregnant when she was barely sixteen?!

"I was her age on my first hunt," Nabooru shot back to her husband. Atayla crept closer when she heard her mother's voice, fully intending to hear what her parents were discussing about her. "Sixteen is a legal age; you were permitted to have a concubine at sixteen."

"Just because something is permitted doesn't mean you should do it. I did not have my first concubine until I was nineteen, almost twenty; before that, I was too busy chasing you." The words confused Atayla. Of course she had figured her father had had concubines before marrying Nabooru; for all the royal family knew, Ganondorf probably had other daughters running around the fortress. But what did he mean he had been chasing Nabooru during his teenaged years? Those were the times he had been going after Atayla's blood mother.

"Yes I suppose you were chasing me, weren't you?" Nabooru replied wistfully, before emitting a yelp that made Atayla blush big time.

"I still chase you Thief, and I always will; you've always been the only woman for me," her father said in lustful whisper Atayla had to strain her ears to hear, even though she was almost at the door.

"Really? What about the phantom woman who took our story and changed the ending? You know, the one who got you when you both were in your early twenties, then died giving birth to your only daughter, leaving you all alone in the world. What about her?" Nabooru teased in an off-handed way. Ganondorf chuckled uneasily at the words, but he didn't come to her mother's defense and that made Atayla's blood boil.

How dare Nabooru say such nasty things about her blood mother, and more importantly, how dare her father not defend the memory of his first love. She started to head in, but what Nabooru said next froze her to the spot yet again. "So, is this the year you finally tell her? Are you going to tell Atayla about… her adoption?" Her parents' soft voices faded as the world around her spun. Surely she hadn't heard things right; Nabooru did not use her name and the word adoption in the same sentence… right?

Atayla held her breath as she waited for her father to say something, anything; the feeling of being light headed hit her due to a lack of air before her father finally spoke. "I don't know Nabooru… I want things to stay the way they are. She has no reason to suspect she's adopted; no reason to think that I'm not really her father."

Atayla couldn't stand to hear anymore; she pushed the doors open with all her strength, slamming them into the stone walls with a mighty crash. Nabooru and Ganondorf jumped at the sudden noise, only to go still seconds later as they saw the lethal look on their daughter's face. No one said a word for a moment, and then Atayla let her fury fly. "_**ADOPTED?! I'M ADOPTED; YOU AREN'T MY FATHER?! YOU LIED TO ME?!"**_

"Atayla, calm down and hear us out, please," Ganondorf said lowly as he stood. The enraged Gerudo girl glared at him, unable to comprehend that he was trying to reason with her. What right did he think he had?

"_**LISTEN?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE ALL OF WHAT I JUST HEARD BETTER?! YOU LIED TO ME! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!**_" It was a second after the last word left her mouth that Atayla turned and ran. Stinging tears distorted her vision and the sudden ringing in her ears blocked out her parents' calls, but there was no way she cared.

The only thing that suddenly mattered to Atayla was the need to flee; the desire for isolation took over her mind and if anyone got in-between her and what she wanted, then they would be sorry.

Very, very sorry.

* * *

**A/N: Well, talk about a rough morning. _ Part two will be up eventually. I did want to have this be only one chapter, but my sister, Forest Princess, said that it should be a two part and that you the readers deserved an update. Now if only I can convince her to update her stuff. Short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Arcane Valor, TwiliRupee, Kirbyfan1996, Connor, Cybermage99, and Kaoru-chibimaster. **_

**If I forgot to mention anyone, I'm sorry and thanks for your reviews. Now for some announcements.**

**Soon(ish) I'll be posting a seriously revised version of the prologue. When I post it I will also post a short A/N chapter to let you all know it's up. Expect the prologue re-write to come out before part two.**

**I now have a story posted on Fictionpress; my user name is XxWriting MistressxX. Feel free to check it out. Well, that's about it for now. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	29. Chapter 28

** A/N: Well, here is the much awaited part 2. I hope you all enjoy and I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**.**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Ganondorf and Nabooru stood completely still; they were in such shock that movement wasn't a possibility. Had that really just happened? Did Atayla really just find out about…?

_No; oh no. _Ganondorf snapped out of his shock and swayed slightly. It had really happened. Atayla had heard the last thing he had ever wanted her to hear. He had known that she would react like this; that was why he had never wanted her to know about her adoption. What had he been thinking when he had talked with Nabooru in such a careless manner while in a public setting? Anyone could have heard them; it figures it had to be the last person who he wanted to have overhear. _Now she hates me,_ he thought.

"You search the grounds and training yards, I'll check around the private areas of The Fortress." Nabooru's words broke into his thoughts and his mind registered what she had said. "We'll find her and then we're going to tell her the truth." Ganondorf only nodded; his face void of feeling, his expression blank. Without a word he left Nabooru. She was such an important part of his life, but she was not his number one.

His number one was Atayla, and if anything happened to her….

If anything happened to his princess, the Gerudo would never know of peace again until he took his final breath; he would make sure of it.

* * *

Atayla wasn't fully aware of her actions, so she could hardly be held responsible for them; at least, that's what she vaguely thought as she very roughly pushed away a Gerudo who got in her way. She had to get out of this place and nothing was going to stop her. _It was never real. I'm not really theirs. Surely they must hate me._ The thought tore her up as she ran blindly into the courtyard. If someone were to take a knife to her right then, she doubted it would hurt as much as the pain she felt on the inside.

Speaking of being pierced, people were looking at her; she could feel their curious stares as if they were puncturing her as she stood there, out of breath and panting while she decided on the best course of action, and it set her off. _**"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?! STOP LOOKING AT ME BEFORE I SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"**_ She didn't wait to see how the people would respond; she took off towards the stables and jumped onto the first horse she saw. The animal squealed and reared as Atayla kicked its sides. It took off at a reckless gallop and she steered it towards the vast expanse of desert that was sometimes referred to as, "The Haunted Wasteland."

The horse flew over the sand and the wind stole the tears from her eyes. In the very back of her mind, she knew she was doing something that went against everything she had been taught, but it didn't matter. Whether it happened out in the desert or by the hand of King Ganondorf, Atayla knew that only one thing was certain now.

She was as good as dead.

* * *

To the east, the sun was rising; Ganondorf could see its edges peering over the sheltered courtyard as he rushed outside. The sight worried him; soon the blistering heat would make its appearance and Ganondorf did not want to think about that. He didn't want to think about it because he knew Atayla wasn't in The Fortress. She was out in the desert somewhere and he doubted she was heading towards Hyrule. That only left one place, a place he didn't want to think about.

"_**WHERE IS SHE?!" **_he bellowed when he saw the cluster of Gerudo guards talking amongst themselves, worried looks on their faces. They all trembled, but one stepped forward, giving a quick bow.

"She came charging into the courtyard about ten minutes ago; screamed that if everyone didn't stop staring at her, she would spill blood. Then she took one of the horses and left," the guard answered, her voice grave. Ganondorf looked down at the girl, glaring at her as if everything were her fault. He leaned down so that they were eye to eye; barely an inch separated their faces.

"Where did she go?" he hissed softly. The young woman didn't flinch, but she didn't answer; all she did was glance at the expanse of desert behind him, the one "guarded," by an old gate and watch tower. It was all he needed to know. Adrenaline flowing, he ran to the gate and swore that off in the distance, he could see a dark speck that was steadily growing smaller.

"_**ATAYLA! ATAYLA, COME BACK!"**_ The speck continued to grow smaller as he tried to catch his breath; either she hadn't heard, or she was ignoring his pleas. Whichever was the case, she was heading into trouble and he had to stop her. If he didn't get out there soon, her tracks would be lost and his chances of finding her would be slim; he didn't even want to think about the risks of exposure and dehydration.

It was as he was about to call for a horse that a muzzle nudged his shoulder, nearly knocking him over. He turned and a woman was holding the reins of his horse; a true Gerudo stallion that was bred to stand whatever the desert could throw its way. It had on a light saddle and a quick look showed Ganondorf that it had all the proper supplies needed; packed away safely in the various saddle bags. "Bring her home my king. We do not wish to have to mourn the loss of a princess." Too upset for words, The Gerudo King only nodded and took the reins. The woman backed away and Ganondorf mounted; in seconds he was on his daughter's trail.

His daughter… if only he could make her see that she was just as much his child as he was her father. He couldn't think about that at the moment though; before he let Atayla experience his love, and wrath at her putting herself in such a dangerous situation, he had to make sure she escaped the wrath of the desert because he knew that was something she almost certainly wouldn't survive.

* * *

Atayla was fairly certain she was being pursued; after all, had she not heard King Ganondorf yell moments ago? Or had it been the shriek of the wind? The girl wasn't sure, nor did she really care. All she cared about was getting away from that place of lies that housed deceitful people. It had never been real.

"_**A LIE!"**_ the wind seemed to say as it blasted hot sand into her face. _**"A LIE!"**_

"_ENOUGH!"_ she yelled desperately, kicking her mount roughly as she yanked back on the reins. The horse, tired of her aggression, reared as it let out a pained whinny. Atayla fell from the animals' back. The air rushed from her lungs as her own back slammed onto the desert floor. Atayla lied in the sand for what felt to be hours, but was really only minutes, before she sat up. Tears welled, trying to remove the sand from her eyes. When her vision cleared, she realized her horse was gone, already a fair distance away. The animal was going back the way it had come; it was returning to the Fortress.

Atayla could never hope to catch the animal; it would take too much time and energy to chase, and she'd probably get caught herself before even getting close to the horse. She had to keep going, but it would be hard going without a mount… and to be honest, she wasn't completely sure where she was. She tried to remember what she had learned about desert travel, but without a map and compass it would be next to impossible during the day. Things would be easier once the stars came out that night; she would just have to wait until then.

She tried to look at where the sun was, but the wind that whipped the sand up around her made it hard to see, even though she could feel the heat. She took a guess at where it was; thought of where the Fortress was located in regards to the position of the fiery orb, then started to head in what she thought was the opposite direction.

It didn't take long though for thirst and hunger to make themselves known. It dawned on her then that she had not gotten to eat this morning and she had only had a small drink of water before leaving her room. She had nothing with her, and once the sun reached its highest point in the sky, she would start roasting.

Atayla realized the true danger of her situation; realized that if she were to be smart, she would stay right where she was until someone came looking for her. _And then what,_ her mind murmured, _be saved today so you can die tomorrow; what is that? You left because you know they don't love you. They lied to you. If you go back, they will kill you. So, the question is, do you want to die by the hand of the man that you _**thought**_ was your father, or die alone, away from prying eyes and jeering crowds? Do you want your die in agony or peace?_

When her mind fell silent, Atayla began to march on. All of her anger was slowly draining out of her, only to leave her feeling hollow. She knew she was going to die, but in some ways, that didn't really bother her, because in truth….

"I feel dead already."

* * *

Ganondorf dismounted and lowered the cloth from around his face, his back to the wind. He took a few precious sips of water from his first canteen, trying to not waste a drop. He secured the lid back on the canteen, stored it back in its proper place, and then turned back around as he again covered his mouth. As he shielded his eyes with his hands, he scanned the desert, hoping that he would catch sight of his daughter.

He had been out for almost two hours now, and it hadn't been long after leaving that he had lost sight of the trail made by Atayla's horse. He had continued riding in the direction he had assumed she would have gone, but had quickly been forced to stop. He could not afford to be reckless; it was far too easy to get turned around out here, and that was not something he needed to deal with.

What Ganondorf needed was to stay calm, but being calm was far from his mind. Somewhere, out in this huge sandy death trap, his daughter was lost and alone; she could be dead in hours…. "Stop it, now," he muttered. "Do not think that way. She will be fine."

He tried hard to believe the words, but they seemed as empty and dry as the desert that stood between him and the one thing in the world that meant everything to him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure I said at some point that this was going to only be a two part, but that just didn't work so from here on in, I will make no promises on anything. I'm not going to promise when chapters will be posted, nor will I say how long I think they will be. I believe this was a good spot to end the chapter, plus I believe this was long overdue.**

**I have not given up on this fic, but these past two terms in college took a lot out of me; way more than I was expecting, plus things came up in RL. I will do whatever I can to see this is finished; until then, thank-you for the support and patience. Anyway, thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

_**Kaoru-chibimaster, Hanyoualchemist1, TwiliRupee, cybermage99, Connor, WhiteHero, **_**and **_**Lady Isludis.**_

**Thank-you all for the reviews; until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


End file.
